Mask?
by Miinami
Summary: [AU] Bencana yang menimpa Uchiha Sasuke, membuatnya mengetahui sifat asli seorang Haruno Sakura. Sang Lady lemah lembut, ramah, periang disekolah, bisa menjadi sangat... liar diluar kandang. Oh dia bagai manusia bertopeng. / "Sasuke... Bodoh." /Warning inside, RnR?
1. Chapter 1: New Job?

**Mask?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Me—Miinami**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, Typo, Eyd? I'm not gomen /slap, Mainstream, M for Save, Alur kecepetan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **[ Bencana yang menimpa Uchiha Sasuke, membuatnya mengetahui sifat asli seorang Haruno Sakura. Sang Lady lemah lembut, ramah, periang disekolah, bisa menjadi sangat... liar diluar kandang. Oh dia bagai manusia bertopeng. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi Sakura- _chan_!"

"Pagi.."

Suara familiar seseorang membuatku menoleh pada asal suara, seperti biasa suasana pagi disekolah ramai oleh setiap orang yang menyapa seorang Haruno Sakura.

Oh yah, siapa yang tak mengenalnya disini?

Dia gadis yang cantik, lembut, baik hati, pintar, ramah, cantik, dan... cantik. Sial, berapa kali aku menyebutnya cantik? Baiklah abaikan. Dia memang cantik itu faktanya. Memiliki rambut pendek sebahu yang unik—berwarna merah muda, bukankah itu unik?—dengan poni yang dia buat menyamping, kedua bolamata emeraldnya yang meneduhkan, dan juga senyuman manis yang selalu dia tampilkan setiap disekolah. Sampai dia dijuluki **Lady of Kyouko**.

Aku menyukainya.

Aku suka ketika dia tersenyum dan membalas sapaan setiap murid—yang dominan para siswa—dipagi hari. Seperti biasa pula, Sakura datang bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap disebelahnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata, atau mungkin Ata? Ah entahlah aku tidak begitu mengingat namanya walau kami satu kelas. Jahat? Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak perduli keadaan sekitar, terkecuali Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha- _san_."

Dia menyapaku sebelum duduk tepat dikursi depan mejaku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman khas, tapi dia terlihat tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, karna Sakura dan gadis ungu gelap tadi berbeda tempat duduk, Sakura duduk dengan gadis berambut coklat dengan cempol dua. Cara bicaranya, gerak-geriknya, bahkan tawa ringannya sukses membuat jantungku berdebar. Disaat perempuan lain memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Sasuke- _kun_ ' Sakura malah memanggilku dengan formal, dia memang sangat sopan.

Sial,

Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Klise memang, tapi ini adanya. Aku hanya seorang pengecut yang bahkan selama dua tahun satu kelas dengan Sakura tidak pernah berani mengobrol banyak dengannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diri?

Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan tanya bagaimana rupaku, kalian boleh bertanya itu pada salah satu perempuan berisik yang selalu menjerit ketika aku lewat. Berlebihan? Tentu tidak. Jujur, mereka bilang aku tampan dengan kedua bolamata hitam tajam, dan bentuk rambut yang unik. _Dobe_ bilang mirip bokong ayam, sialan mungkin dia benar.

"Hai bung! Oh oh oh, pagi-pagi seperti ini pangeran sekolah Kyouko sudah melamun?! _Teme_ kau sehat?!"

Naruto bodoh, dia baru datang dan langsung menepuk bahuku keras. Aku mendelik, "Berisik _Dobe_ , bisakah kau tenang sedikit?"

Dia tertawa, konyol. Naruto tahu kenapa alasan aku selalu melamun dipagi hari, tentu saja dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil dan sekarang menjadi teman satu mejaku dikelas dua Sekolah Menengah Atas Kyouko School. Dia berisik, bodoh, idiot, berisik, dan berisik. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa orang sepertiku yang cenderung pendiam bisa mempunyai teman seperti Naruto yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang denganku? Entahlah, mungkin Tuhan memang adil, mempersatukan setiap perbedaan.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis mengingat alasan konyol itu.

"Kau sudah gila _Teme_?" Naruto berucap sambil menaruh tasnya pada sandaran kursi. "melamun dan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Aku jadi takut padamu."

"Bodoh." aku mendesah pelan. "jangan berfikiran macam-macam _Dobe_."

Naruto mengulum senyumnya. Oh tidak, aku tahu arti senyuman itu. Aku menggeleng, mencegah Naruto berbuat hal yang ada dalam fikirannya.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sial!

Sakura yang sebelumnya sedang mengobrol dengan temannya menoleh saat sibodoh-Naru- _Dobe_ memanggil namanya. "Ya?"

Aku melirik Naruto sekilas, terlihat dia menyeringai puas atas perbuatannya. "Kelihatannya _Teme_ sedang tidak sehat pagi ini. Bisakah kau mengantarnya ke UKS? Aku harus ketoilet. Kebetulan kau cukup mengerti soal kesehatan iya 'kan Sakura- _chan_?"

 _Great!_

Oke, aku memang kemarin kehujanan tapi bukan berarti aku sakit! Naruto sialan kubunuh kau nanti! "Tidak, aku ti—agh!" Naruto sengaja menginjak kakiku, dan mendelik seperti memprotes, _damn it!_

Sakura terlihat berfikir, tak lama dia tersenyum "Aa, baiklah."

Ya, tetaplah tersenyum Sakura. Dan buat aku semakin menyukaimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suhu badanmu normal." Sakura menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya ragu, "kau tidak sakit Uchiha- _san_." lanjutnya sambil menurunkan tangannya.

Aku menghela nafas sesaat. "Sudah kukatakan, sibodoh itu hanya menipumu."

Dia tertawa kecil, "Ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara padaku."

Benarkah? Mungkin iya, dan Sakura tahukah kau, aku berdoa agar suara detak jantungku saat ini tidak terdengar olehmu. "Hn."

Sakura terlihat kecewa atas jawabanku. Oh mulut brengsek, tidak bisakah kau berbicara selain gumaman itu? Oke, aku mulai tak waras karena mengatai mulutku sendiri.

"Apa kau membenciku, Uchiha- _s_ —"

"Tidak." belum sampai Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku menjawab cepat. "aku hanya tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan seorang gadis."

Alasan pintar yang tak masuk akal. Semoga saja Sakura tidak tertawa mendengar—

"Hihihi."

— _shit_ , dia benar-benar tertawa.

"K-kau lucu Uchiha- _san_. Ah maaf, bukannya aku menertawakanmu. Tapi alasanmu cukup masuk akal juga jika melihat sifatmu yang terlihat tidak terlalu perduli dengan sekitar, apalagi perempuan." Tawa Sakura mereda, dia tersenyum manis dan itu membuat pipiku memanas. Berarti dia memperhatikanku ya?

"Begitulah."

Suasana diantara kami hening. Sakura juga sepertinya tidak mempunyai topik untuk kami obrolkan, aku juga sama. Kami tidak dekat, bahkan baru sekarang bisa mengobrol singkat. Aku berdeham untuk menutupi kesunyian. "Sebaiknya kita kekelas, tidak baik hanya berduaan diUKS seperti ini."

Sakura merona. Sial sial sial! Dia semakin manis! "A-ahaha, iya k-kau benar." dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan disusul denganku dibelakangnya. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Hening. Salah satu dari kami tidak ada lagi yang membuka percakapan, Sakura yang terlihat tenang, sedangkan aku berdetak tak karuan.

Kami sampai didepan pintu kelas, sebelum aku menyentuh kenop pintu, suara Sakura kembali terdengar dibelakangku.

"Uchiha- _san_.."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang menunduk sambil memainkan ujung roknya. Ah, apakah dia gugup? Kenapa? Sebelah halisku naik, "Hn?"

"Itu..." cepatlah Sakura, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku berbalik menghadap Sakura sepenuhnya, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang tersedat-sedat. "apa aku... boleh menjadi temanmu?"

Oh—

Hanya itu?

Sakura mendongak, terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya bahwa dia menunggu jawabanku takut-takut. Tanpa aku sadari kedua sudut bibirku naik, dan mengangguk. "Tentu."

Dia kaget—entahlah. Mungkin karena aku menyetujui permintaannya atau karena hal lain?

"Terimakasih!"

Yang pasti, ingatkan aku untuk berterimakasih juga pada Naruto setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap Naruto dengan datar, sementara pemuda kuning jabrik itu terus-terusan memohon padaku agar aku ikut dengannya. Oh ayolah, kami berdebat disini—dikelas—hampir lima belas menit lamanya, disaat murid-murid lain sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, aku disini harus melayani perdebatan konyol yang Naruto inginkan.

"Ayolah _Teme_! Sekali saja!"

"Tidak."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal! Ya? Y—"

"Tidak!" aku menggeram dan memijat pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut. "Kau fikir berapa umur kita hah? Kita belum cukup umur untuk masuk kesebuah klub! _Baka Dobe_!"

"Kau ini kolot sekali _Teme_! Ini zaman modern ' _ttebayo_! Masa dimana sesuatu tidak memandang usia! Ayolah sekali saja! Lagipula kita tidak akan melakukan iya-iya disana! Aku juga masih ingin perjaka, dan—

 _PLETAK!_

—Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku ' _ttebayo_!"

"Pergi saja sendiri, atau cari orang lain."

Aku menggeser kursi untuk berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak dibelakangku, ah masa bodoh aku lelah dan ingin segera pulang.

Ya,

Hari ini memang melelahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang."

Halisku mengkerut saat melihat didalam rumahku ada beberapa orang berseragam khas dan mereka membawa... oke tunggu dulu.

Kenapa mereka membawa semua barang-barang disini, dirumahku?!

"Ayah, ibu?"

Aku menerobos masuk, mengabaikan orang-orang berseragam yang mendecih ketika tak sengaja aku tabrak. Mereka mengangkut lemari, televisi, sofa, dan lainnya. Sialan, ada apa sebenarnya disini?

"Ibu!"

"Sa... suke?"

Tidak, ibu jangan menangis. Aku menghampiri Ibuku yang terduduk lemas diatas lantai kamarnya setengah berlari, dia terlihat sangat berantakan, dengan gemetaran dia memeluk tubuhku erat, sedangkan aku masih belum mengerti. "Ibu? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka membawa barang-barang dirumah? Kena—"

Ibu mendongak, air mata terus menerus mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya. Aku paling tidak tega jika dia menangis. "Sasuke.. Ayahmu ditipu oleh seseorang.."

Aku terdiam.

"...rumah ini beserta isinya telah disita."

"Bohong." Isak tangis ibu berhenti seketika saat aku menggeleng pelan dan melepaskan pelukannya. "katakan bahwa itu semua bohong Ibu. Aku—"

"Ini benar Sasuke." Itachi kakakku yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu mendekat kearah kami, raut wajahnya terlihat berantakan tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu santai. "mulai hari ini, rumah kita bukan disini." dia tersenyum pahit.

"A-apa?"

"Ya..." aku tidak sadar bahwa ayah berdiri dibelakang Itachi. Kedua bolamata ayah bengkak, dan aku yakin dia baru saja menangis. Ayah berjongkok, mengelus pucuk kepalaku pelan. "...maafkan ayahmu yang bodoh ini, Sasuke."

"Ayah..." Menundukkan kepala karena tidak kuasa melihat wajah keluargaku yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi oleh raut bahagia, kini terlihat sangat terluka.

Aku benci ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Telunjukku menyapu nangkas didalam ruangan yang beberapa waktu kedepan akan menjadi kamarku. Debu. Kotor. Kusam. Ruangan ini lebih pantas menjadi gudang dibandingkan kamar, luasnya tidak lebih dari besar kamar mandi dikamarku dulu. Aku meringis, mengingat kembali ketika tadi pagi kami sekeluarga pertama kali mengijakkan kaki dirumah saudara yang tak lain adalah rumah yang sudah tidak terpakai milik Uchiha Shishui, teman baik kakakku. Setidaknya kami beruntung mempunyai kerabat yang bersedia rumahnya ditempati oleh kami. Meski rumah ini jauh dari kata layak ditempati—untuk Uchiha.

Rumah ini hanya memiliki dua kamar, satu kamar mandi diluar ruangan, satu dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan, dan ruang tamu yang sangat amat kecil.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, dengan keterbatasan ruangan seperti sekarang membuatku harus satu kamar dengan kakakku sendiri. Bagus. Kami harus berbagi ranjang, berbagi isi lemari, berbagi segalanya dikamar yang sangat amat kecil ini. Oh sejak kapan aku suka mengeluh begini?

Itachi terlihat fokus membaca koran yang dibawanya tadi pagi, sebenarnya kami sepakat untuk membereskan kamar sebelum bersantai, tapi nyatanya rasa kantuk dan lelah mulai menggerayangiku secara tiba-tiba. Alhasil kami sedikit merilekskan diri dan beradaptasi sejenak dengan suasana 'baru'

"Oi Sasuke. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencari pekerjaan? Untuk membantu ayah dan ibu." Aku menoleh padanya dengan sebelah halis terangkat seolah bertanya. Tapi sepertinya Itachi mengerti kode tubuhku, dia melanjutkan. "seperti kerja part time misalnya? Aku bisa bekerja sambil kuliah, dan kau bisa sambil sekolah. Itung-itung menambah penghasilan."

Mungkin Itachi benar, kebetulan sekolahku libur dua hari mulai besok, dan aku bisa mulai mencari pekerjaan. "Aa, itu bisa kufikirkan."

"Lihat ini." Itachi menyodorkan koran dalam genggamannya padaku, lebih tepatnya dia mencoba menunjukkan sesuatu padaku yang tertulis dalam koran. "disini tertulis—dicari seorang pengawal / _Bodyguard_ untuk menjaga seorang gadis remaja—apa kau ingin mencobanya Sasuke? Kurasa ini cocok untukmu."

"Tidak." kulirik Itachi sekilas. "aku tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan bodoh seperti itu, kenapa bukan kau saja?"

Itachi menghela nafas, "Aku bisa melamar menjadi bartender diklub milik Deidara."

"Kau ingin bekerja diklub menjadi bartender, atau cuci mata secara gratisan?"

"Bodoh!" dia mendengus sambil menggulung korannya, "bukan begitu niatku. Kau tahu 'kan aku dan Deidara adalah teman walau kami tidak terlalu dekat, aku bisa membujuknya untuk memberiku bayaran yang lumayan."

"Alasan yang sangat tidak logis."

"Ah sudahlah, terserah apa maumu, aku hanya menyarankan. Karena disini tertulis bahwa bayaran bagi siapapun yang bersedia menjadi pengawalnya lumayan tinggi, jika kau berubah fikiran segeralah hubungi mereka." Itachi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar. "aku akan membantu ibu membenahi barang-barang."

Aku masih terdiam, menatap pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup rapat. Pandanganku berpindah pada koran yang Itachi simpan diatas ranjang. Ragu, aku mengambilnya dan membuka lembaran tersebut.

"Menjadi pengawal ya?..." kelopak mataku memicing melihat kontak telepon beserta alamat yang tertera disana. "keluarga Haruno... eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya, disinilah aku berada. Didepan gerbang rumah megah yang disamping temboknya tertuliskan nama 'Haruno'

Ngomong-ngomong soal Haruno, Sakura juga bermarga Haruno. Apa ini kebetulan? Ah, aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Sakura, dan aku berharap ini bukanlah rumahnya. Tentu saja, harga diriku sebagai Uchiha akan langsung turun drastis apalagi jika Sakura tahu aku sekarang menjadi masyarakat bawah. Tidak bukan berarti aku takut Sakura tidak menerimaku apa adanya. Oke baiklah cukup, fikiranku mulai kemana-mana.

Bel disamping gerbang kutekan sebanyak dua kali, tapi masih belum ada jawaban. Baiklah, kutekan sekali lagi, dan berhasil. Seorang nenek tua yang kutafsir umurnya sudah masuk tujuh puluhan keluar dari pintu besar didalam sana, dia mendekat dan membukakan gerbang dihadapanku.

"Maaf, mencari siapa anak muda?"

Aku berdeham sejenak dan menunjukkan iklan pada koran yang kubawa. "Aku melihat iklan disini, dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Nenek itu terdiam sampai beberapa detik, kedua matanya meneliti setiap jengkal tubuhku, dan itu membuatku cukup risih. Baiklah siapa yang tidak risih jika kau ditatap sedemikian intens oleh seorang nenek tua? Tapi tak lama dia tertawa—aku berharap dia tidak gila karena tiba-tiba saja tertawa tanpa alasan. "Aku mengerti, kau dan nona muda pasti akan sangat cocok. Mari, kuantar."

Aku mengangguk pelan, meski dalam hati aku tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya akan sangat cocok?

Rumah ini mirip seperti istana, lihat saja jarak antara gerbang dan pintu utama yang lumayan jauh. Nenek itu membuka pintu utama, dan mataku langsung disambut oleh interior rumah yang sangat amat elegan. Disini diterangi oleh lampu berwarna kuning yang menyejukkan mata, disetiap dinding terpasang beberapa lukisan yang kutebak harganya akan sangat mahal. Jika saat keluargaku belum mengalami musibah, mungkin derajat kami akan sama dengan pemilik keluarga rumah ini. Tapi sekali lagi, sebelum manusia sialan yang telah menipu ayahku itu merampas segalanya.

Terlalu fokus dengan fikiranku sendiri, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah sampai disebuah ruang tamu.

"Permisi, Mebuki- _sama_. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang tua itu beralih dari segelas tehnya, menoleh kearahku dan juga pada nenek yang bersamaku. "Siapa dia Chiyo- _baasan_?"

"Dia bilang akan melamar menjadi pengawal nona muda Mebuki- _sama_."

Wanita yang nenek Chiyo—kudengar namanya begitu—panggil dengan panggilan Mebuki-sama itu menatapku sejenak dalam diam, kemudian tersenyum. "Aa, baiklah silahkan duduk disini anak muda, dan Chiyo- _baasan_ kau boleh kembali pada tugasmu."

Aku tersenyum dan menuruti perintahnya, sedangkan nenek Chiyo permisi pamit meninggalkan kami. Gugup, itu pasti.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik untuk menjadi pengawal anakku. Um—"

"Maaf, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" dia terlihat terkejut mendengar margaku. Oh aku tahu, dia pasti mengenal margaku. "ah, tidak kusangka kau ternyata seorang Uchiha." dia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan dan tertawa khas seorang bangsawan. Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis—lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris.

"Aku dulu mengenal seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha juga. Namanya Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar dia mengenal ibuku, benar ternyata kata orang bahwa dunia itu sempit. Menggangguk kecil, aku menjawab. "Dia ibuku."

Dia kaget. Tentu saja. "Benarkah? Astaga, dunia ini sempit!" kau benar nyonya. Sangat sempit. "jadi kau anak dari Mikoto? Ya tuhan, tidak kusangka Mikoto mempunyai putra setampan dirimu."

"Anda terlalu memuji Nyonya."

"Tidak, jangan terlalu formal nak." bibi Mebuki—begitu yang kudengar—tersenyum ramah, "jadi apa yang membuatmu sampai berniat menjadi pengawal putriku hm? Kudengar keluarga Uchiha bisa lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai seumur hidupmu."

"Keluargaku mendapat suatu masalah." aku tersenyum miris—lagi, lalu melanjutkan "sampai aku butuh kerja sampingan sambil bersekolah."

"Astaga, aku turut berduka cita." bibi Mebuki memasang wajah sedih yang kuyakin tidak dibuat-buat, dia melirik jam dinding besar yang terpasang didinding ruang tamu. "anakku yang nakal itu pasti akan pulang diatas jam dua belas malam hari ini, apalagi besok adalah hari libur disekolahnya..."

Halisku bertautan, "Apa yang biasa anak anda lakukan sampai pulang selarut itu?"

"Dia..." bibi Mebuki terdengar menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "mendatangi klub malam, berpesta bersama teman-temannya, kalau tidak ya balapan liar. Dia anak gadis tapi kelakuannya mirip seperti anak lelaki. Itulah alasanku untuk memperkerjakan seorang pengawal yang bisa menjaga anakku, dan membuatnya berhenti bersikap urakan."

Aku membeo, _what the hell_ apa-apaan kelakuan anak bibi Mebuki ini? Aku saja yang notebenya adalah anak lelaki belum pernah sekalipun memasuki klub malam, apalagi balapan liar. Meski berpesta pernah beberapa kali kulakukan, tapi bukan dalam hal negatif tentunya. "Apakah... Seburuk itu?"

Bibi Mebuki meneguk tehnya sejenak, "Ya.. Aku sampai pusing dibuatnya, aku dan suamiku sudah angkat tangan atas perilakunya, dan mulai hari ini aku mempercayakan anakku padamu Sasuke."

Baiklah,

Kurasa ini bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menguap, entah yang keberapa kalinya aku menguap diatas sofa ini. Ayolah aku sudah mengantuk, tapi anak dari bibi Mebuki belum juga pulang. Heran, apa dia benar-benar gadis nakal seperti yang bibi Mebuki bilang? Jika saja bibi Mebuki tidak menyuruhku menunggu sampai gadis itu datang, dengan senang hati aku akan angkat kaki dari rumah ini sekarang juga. Aku sangat ingin tidur dan beristirahat, meski bibi Mebuki dan suaminya paman Kizashi—yang baru saja pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu—memperlakukanku dengan sangat ramah, tetap saja aku tak nyaman.

Kulirik lagi jam dinding disamping kanan sana, sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam.

Semua maid dirumah ini sudah tidak ada yang berlalu-lalang lagi, ini sudah jam istirahat dan waktunya manusia terbang kealam mimpi, dan aku masih terjebak menunggu putri nakal keluarga Haruno pulang.

Sial,

Aku lelah.

Memejamkan mata sejenak mungkin bukan masalah. Benar 'kan?

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa, mencari posisi nyaman untuk sekedar beristirahat sebentar. Ah empuk, jika difikir-fikir hari ini lumayan menguras tenagaku. Mulai dari pindahan, membereskan rumah baru, mencari alamat rumah keluarga Haruno, dan sekarang harus terjaga sampai nona muda pulang. Tanpa sadar aku mendecih pelan. "...benar-benar merepotkan."

...

..

.

Mimpi indah—

.

..

 _BRAK!_

Brengsek! Apa-apaan lagi ini?!

Aku sontak berdiri dari dudukku saat mendengar pintu utama dibuka secara kasar. Dengan amarah, aku berjalan—sedikit berlari menuju asal suara gebrakan tadi. Sial sial! Aku bahkan baru akan sampai alam mimpi, tapi seseorang mengacaukan segalanya.

"Hei kau!"

"Hng?" aku melihatnya. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu itu berdiri sambil bersandar pada daun pintu dibelakangnya. Dia memakai kemeja putih tipis yang kelonggaran dan tentu saja tak mampu menutupi bentuk tubuhnya yang menggoda, sekilas dia seperti tidak memakai celana, karena hot pants berwarna hitam yang dia pakai tidak mampu menutupi pahanya yang mulus. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat bra hitam yang dia pakai dalam kemejanya, tanpa sadar. Aku terdiam ditempat.

Gadis itu mendongak, oniksku berserobok dengan sepasang emerald yang telah sayu didepan sana. "A— _ **hik**_ —apa kau lihat-lihat hah?! Tergoda pada— _ **hik**_ —bentuk tubuhku hm?"

Ini bukanlah halusinasi,

Dia—

"Kau?"

"Apa?!"

—Haruno Sakura.

Kelopak mataku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membenarkan apa yang aku lihat, dan ini tidak salah! Aku tidak salah lihat! Demi celana dalam Naruto, dia adalah Sakura! Si **Lady of Kyouko**!

"Ah, kau ternyata— _ **hik**_ —tampan juga..." Sakura mendekat, sementara aku berjalan mundur. Ini gawat, Sakura sedang mabuk, dan pasti tidak mengenali siapa aku. Dia menyeringai kearahku. Tubuhku terasa terbakar, apalagi ketika dia membuka dua kancing kemeja putihnya dan membuat payudaranya terekpos jelas didepan mataku. Aku semakin berjalan mundur, sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku berada disamping sofa dan jatuh kebawah. Bulu kudukku berdiri saat Sakura bergerak merangkak, menindih aku sehingga berada tepat dibawahnya. Wajahnya sudah berada tepat didepan wajahku, hidungku bahkan bersentuhan dengan hidungnya saking dekatnya jarak diantara kami.

Panas.

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat Sakura dengan sengaja menggesekkan dadanya pada dadaku, wajahnya bergerak menuju perpotongan bahu dan leherku, dia berbisik "...one night stand— _ **hik**_ —denganku?"

Mimpi buruk,

Pandanganku tentang Haruno Sakura. Berubah total.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: hai hai! Maaf sekali, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget, pulang cape dan langsung tidur, besoknya kembali pkl sampe sore. Ga sempet ngetik panjang, ngehe :' inipun karena bergadang, tadinya ingin ngelanjutin LIFE. Tapi ntaran deh, kalau feelnya untuk ngetik yang baper-baper dah dapet jhaha /slap.**

 **Btw aku ganti penname—lagi. Ngga terlalu jauh sih hanya Cherrynya kuganti jadi mi, dan disatuin Miinami huehehe, prev dari Miina Cherry yaa ini *wink***

 **Untuk fic ini, i'm not gomen untuk segala kekurangannya. Kutahu ini fic apalah-gajenes-syekale, ini akan kulanjut kalau LIFE sudah tamat. Eh lanjut ga ya—hoahaha /diinjeg, untuk chapter depan dan selanjutnya akan pakai 'Normal Point of View' yaa, untuk awal biar Sasu yang bekoar/? Saran dan kritik pada kolom review memberiku semangat untuk setiap kelanjutan fic-ficku.**

 **Wokelah, daripada a/nnya semakin panjang,**

 **Next or delete?**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Milla**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Sasuke menahan nafas—yang entah keberapa kalinya—ketika gadis cantik diatas tubuhnya kembali mulai beraksi. Sakura memajukan wajahnya, terus maju, hingga jarak diantara bibir mereka hanya tersisa satu centimeter lagi.

Kenapa dengan Sakura, Sasuke tak bisa melawan?

Harusnya ia bisa memutar balikkan keadaan dengan mendorong Sakura menjauh. Tapi...

...yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya erat.

Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bibir virginmu, Uchiha Sa—

"Ugh!"

 _BRUK!_

Sasuke membuka sebelah kelopak matanya saat sesuatu menimpa dadanya. Berat, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk lepas dari tindihan Sakura yang kini jatuh pingsan. Sasuke berdiri disamping sofa, dilihatnya tubuh indah gadis yang selama beberapa waktu kedepan akan ia jaga, dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jika disekolah Haruno Sakura benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang gadis baik yang lemah lembut, maka dirumah Haruno Sakura akan berubah menjadi gadis liar yang nakal. Dan—

APA MAKSUDNYA MENGAJAK SASUKE ONE NIGHT STAND?

—Ini gila, Sasuke bisa mati muda jika terus dihadapkan dengan **Sakura versi liar**.

"Astaga..." Sasuke berjongkok, ia mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar saat oniksnya tidak sengaja terarah pada belahan dada Sakura yang kini terlihat dengan jelas didepannya. "...mataku sudah tidak suci lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mask?**

 **[Chapter 2: First day]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melenguh pelan, ia menggeliat diatas ranjang guna merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sekali, kelopak matanya mengerjap untuk beradaptasi dengan kilauan cahaya yang tak sopan menyorot wajahnya. Gadis musim semi itu bangkit terduduk seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Shh—sial! kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali?"

Kepalanya bergerak, membuat sepasang emeraldnya mengedar menatap sekelilingnya saat ini. Halis Sakura mengkerut bingung, bukankah sebelumnya Sakura berada diklub malam milik Ino? Kenapa sekarang—oh rasanya ia ingat, semalam ia diantar pulang oleh Karin karena mabuk berat, dan sampai kerumah kalau tidak salah bertemu dengan...

"Ah iya, lelaki yang semalam itu siapa?" Sakura bergumam, sesaat kemudian tertawa rendah dan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "mungkin hanya tukang kebun baru."

Tangannya terulur menuju nangkas disebelah ranjang untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya, jemari lentik tersebut bergerak lincah diatas ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. Sakura menghela nafas "Hari ini ayah pasti tidak akan mengizinkan aku keluar rumah. Menyebalkan!" ia memandangi pesan dari beberapa **teman** nya yang mengajak Sakura keluar dihari minggu ini.

Titik fokus Sakura berpindah dari layar ponsel, saat suara gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Emeraldnya memicing, "Siapa yang berani menggunakan kamar mandi dikamarku?"

Perlahan Sakura berdiri, mengambil sebuah koleksi palu dari tokoh Marvel kesayangannya Thor untuk siap memukul siapapun itu yang tidak sopan menggunakan kamar mandi diruangannya. Mau itu lelaki, apalagi maid perempuan, ia tidak peduli. Sakura mendesis, "Kurang ajar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan kekarnya bergerak memutar kran agar air yang mengenai tubuhnya berhenti. Sasuke menghela nafas, ternyata tidur satu kamar dengan seorang gadis itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya, meskipun Sasuke dan Sakura tidak tidur satu ranjang—karena Sasuke tidur disofa dalam kamar—tapi tetap saja ia harus menahan nafas setiap kali Sakura bergerak dan semakin membuat kemejanya terbuka lebar. Mau tak mau, kedua payudara indah gadis itu semakin terekpos.

Kedua pipinya memerah, Sasuke menggeleng keras _'SADARLAH UCHIHA! BUANG FIKIRAN KOTORMU ITU!'_

"Ini benar-benar gila... Astaga." Ia berbalik, berniat mengambil handuk yang tergantung dibelakangnya, tapi—

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke membatu dengan raut wajah shock luar biasa saat didepan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, sosok gadis merah muda berdiri angkuh dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada, sedangkan disamping bawah kirinya tergeletak sebuah palu khas. Raut wajahnya berbeda jelas dengan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas kaget, Sakura malah tersenyum miring dengan kedua bola mata yang bersinar menatap kearah bawah milik Sasuke.

"Ow—besar."

Sepasang oniks disana mengikuti kearah mana pandangan Sakura tertuju, dan Sasuke menganga. Disusul dengan suara teriakan Sasuke, dan tawa puas Sakura.

Bersabar, Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku minta maaf atas perilaku anakku, Sasuke."

Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum—dipaksakan—ketika sang kepala keluarga Haruno Kizashi berucap demikian dengan raut wajah yang sangat amat merasa bersalah. Ia heran, kenapa Sakura bisa sebegitu tidak sopannya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memergokinya sedang dalam keadaan telanjang?! Baiklah, ini memang setengahnya salah Sasuke yang menggunakan kamar mandi Sakura tanpa izin, tapi ayolah! "Tidak—" Sasuke menghela nafas kecil "—tidak apa-apa Kizashi- _sama_."

"Jangan terlalu formal." kelopak mata milik pria cukup berumur itu menyipit, karena pemiliknya tersenyum agak lebar. "anggap saja aku ayahmu mulai hari ini."

"Cih! Mana bisa begitu." Sakura bergumam namun masih terdengar oleh orang yang berada disekitar meja makan mewah keluarga Haruno. "jadi pengawal ya pengawal saja."

"Sakura!" Mebuki berkata—sedikit menyentak. "jaga bicaramu."

Yang digertak hanya memanyunkan bibirnya seperti mengejek, dan kembali menyuapkan salad yang tersedia diatas piringnya.

Sebelah halis Sasuke berkedut, dia yang berdiri tepat disamping Mebuki—disebrang kursi Sakura—dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sakura menatap remeh kearahnya. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak sedang membutuhkan uang, kalau saja keluarganya tidak mengalami musibah, kalau saja ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ternyata sifat Sakura jauh berbeda jika disekolah dan dirumah, Sasuke tidak akan merasa sangat terendahkan seperti ini.

"Kizashi- _san_ , Mebuki- _san_. Maaf tapi sekarang, aku harus pulang. Ada—"

"Oh bagus, bahkan dihari pertama menjadi pengawalku kau mau seenaknya pulang pergi kerumahmu begitu?"

Ya Tuhan, tabahkanlah hati hambamu ini. Sabarkan Sasuke dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Jangan biarkan Sasuke lepas kendali dan merobek mulut tajam sang nona muda dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sakura—"

"Baiklah, Maafkan aku." belum sempat Mebuki angkat bicara, Sasuke terlebih dulu menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf.

Sedangkan Sakura? Tentu saja menyeringai penuh kemenangan, hei Haruno Sakura kenapa kau terlihat senang memperlakukan Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu 'eh?

"Hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar."

"Tidak boleh." Kizashi menyela, kedua matanya memicing tajam pada putri semata wayangnya. "kau tidak boleh keluar rumah hari ini."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan temanku. Ayolah ayah."

"Tidak."

"Tapi ay—"

"Terakhir kali kau bilang hal yang sama, tapi ternyata kau pulang diatas jam satu malam, dalam keadaan babak belur karena jatuh dari motor balap. Itu yang kau sebut bertemu dan berkumpul bersama teman Haruno Sakura?!"

Semua orang yang berada disana terdiam saat mendengar intonasi suara kepala keluarga Haruno meninggi diakhir, bahkan para maid yang sedang bertugas membereskan meja makan sempat bergidik dan tak berani menatap wajah sang majikan yang sedang naik darah. Tapi Sakura—Sasuke rasa otak gadis cantik itu bermasalah, disaat yang lain ketakutan diam tak berkutik, dia sendiri yang notebenya adalah sasaran amarah Kizashi malah tertawa cukup keras. Dia tidak waras.

"Astaga ayah, itu kejadian satu minggu lalu, dan aku hanya jatuh pelan saja, temanku tidak sengaja menyenggol badan motorku saat itu."

"Alasan!"

"Ayah."

"Sakura, jangan melawan ayahmu!" Mebuki kini angkat bicara.

Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, dia sedang dilanda stress karena mendengar satu keluarga ini sedari tadi terus menerus adu argumen yang menurutnya tidak penting. Tapi, ada satu poin yang membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata minggu lalu saat Sakura tidak masuk sekolah sampai tiga hari itu karena dia jatuh dari motor, dan bukan karena sakit demam biasa. Wah hebat, ternyata Sakura membohongi satu sekolah. Sasuke bahkan menyesal minggu lalu sempat mengkhawatirkan Sakura habis-habisan karena gadis itu tidak masuk.

Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan amarah, "Aku tetap ingin pergi."

"Baiklah..." Kizashi akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, ia memijat keningnya yang kaku akibat ulah anaknya sendiri. Sakura berbinar, hendak berteriak kegirangan. Namun ucapan sang ayah berikutnya sukses membuat Sakura kembali ingin protes "...tapi Sasuke harus menemanimu."

"Tidak mau!" Sakura menggebrak meja dan berdiri, membuat Sasuke yang sedang asik memikirkan sesuatu terlonjak kaget. "aku bisa pergi sendiri ayah!"

"Dengan Sasuke atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Ngg—" kedua pipi Sakura mengembung lucu, halisnya mengkerut pertanda bahwa gadis itu berfikir keras. Tak lama, Sakura terdiam. Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh otaknya sekarang, yang jelas Sasuke merasa hawa-hawa iblis sedang mendekatinya. "—baiklah, tidak masalah." Sakura menyeringai, yang kedua orang tuanya lihat seperti senyum biasa, tapi bagi Sasuke sebuah tanda bahaya yang memiliki seribu makna.

"Aku akan pergi dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melirik gadis yang berjalan disampingnya dalam diam, mau bagaimana pun Haruno Sakura tetap terlihat cantik meski sifatnya berubah. Sifat yang tanpa Sasuke duga-duga sebelumnya, seperti saat ini—

"Apa?"

—perkataan Sakura yang kelewat dingin, datar, dan jutek itu sukses menohok hati sang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke dengan sabar menghela nafas pelan, dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Tidak ada."

Sakura sendiri tampaknya tak ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya. Meski dengan status pengawal, bukan teman sekelas. Sakura sempat kaget ketika diberitahu oleh sang ayah bahwa Sasuke-lah yang menjadi pengawalnya, ternyata niat kedua orang tuanya perihal mencarikan Sakura seorang pengawal bukanlah bualan belaka.

"Sasuke."

Oh bahkan Sakura sudah tak memanggilnya dengan sopan seperti sebutan 'Uchiha- _san_ ' seperti saat mereka berada disekolah. Sasuke meringis dalam hati, ia rindu Sakura yang dulu. Atau Sakura ketika disekolah. "Hn."

"Aku akan pergi menemui teman-temanku, kau boleh pergi dan tak perlu mengikutiku."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu."

"Jangan keras kepala." terlihat Sakura mendengus, "kau pasti tidak akan suka **tempat** yang akan aku datangi."

"Tak masalah."

Emeraldnya melirik sekilas pada pemuda tampan disampingnya, lalu beralih pada jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sakura kembali membuka suara, "Masih pukul dua siang, kita mampir dulu kesebuah restoran."

Sasuke diam tak menjawab tapi terus mengikuti kemana langkah sang Nona muda. Apa Sakura kelaparan? Bukankah satu jam yang lalu gadis itu baru saja makan dirumahnya sendiri? Dan hebat, Sakura bertingkah seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka berdua, padahal Sasuke memikirkannya sampai tidak tidur nyenyak semalaman, apa disini hanya Sasuke yang menganggap hal semalam itu berlebihan? Atau Sakura memang tidak sepenuhnya ingat tentang tragedi semalam? Entahlah.

Mereka memasuki restoran dengan arsitektur khas eropa, tapi tidak terlihat mewah, hanya beberapa barang disini yang membuat restoran tersebut tampak megah. Sakura duduk disusul dengan Sasuke yang mendudukkan diri dikursi depannya. Ia memanggil pelayan restoran seraya menyebutkan nama-nama pesanannya dari buku menu, kemudian mendongak menatap Sasuke yang setia memandang kearah kaca jendela disebelahnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Sasuke menoleh, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku tahu kau kelaparan, sejak pagi kau sama sekali belum mengisi perutmu. Dan tadi semua yang aku pesan adalah makanan untukmu."

"Apa?" onisknya membulat. "kau ini—"

Sakura menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan kekiri, seolah memberi isyarat agar Sasuke tak mengelak. Ia memberikan buku menu pada pelayan, "Itu saja."

"Baiklah, saya permisi."

Gadis cantik itu bertompang dagu, kedua maniknya menatap penuh pada pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa kau mau bekerja sebagai pengawalku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura berbicara padanya menghela nafas. "Pertama, keluargaku mengalami masalah, sampai aku harus mencari pekerjaan. Kedua aku tidak tahu bahwa iklan dikoran itu berasal dari keluargamu. Ketiga, aku juga tidak tahu bahwa ternyata yang harus aku jaga adalah kau." oniksnya terlihat datar, tapi Sakura tahu pemiliknya sedang dilanda rasa penasaran yang tinggi. "dan ternyata sifatmu yang luar biasa berbeda."

Sakura terkekeh. "Kejutan bukan?"

"Tidak juga." ia menggidikkan bahunya, "aku hanya kaget pertama kali melihatmu dalam keadaan mabuk dan mengajakku melakukan one night stand."

Raut wajah Sakura yang santai sedikit berubah. "Astaga benarkah? Maaf, aku terkadang memang selalu berbuat bodoh jika sedang mabuk."

"Ya, tapi apakah kau sudah tidak—"

"Tenang saja." Sakura memainkan helaian rambut merah mudanya, mengerti akan tatapan Sasuke yang memicing tajam seolah akan mengintimidasinya. "aku masih perawan." Refleks, Sasuke menghela nafas lega dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum miring, "kenapa? Kau berharap aku akan melakukan itu pertama kali denganmu begitu?"

"Bodoh." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi semburat merah tipis yang tiba-tiba muncul dipipinya. "aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu."

"Oh ya?" ia mendengus geli, tanpa Sasuke duga, Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Lalu berbisik, "tapi aku menginginkan kau-lah yang mengubahku menjadi seorang wanita, Sasuke."

Dapat Sakura lihat tubuh tegap pemuda tersebut menegang.

"Dan kurasa, aku bisa mengimbangi ukuran itu-mu yang melebihi besar ukuran itu pada umumnya." lanjutnya diakhiri kekehan usil.

Sasuke mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang terasa kaku, sial jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena ucapan nona mudanya. "Sejak kapan Haruno Sakura suka berkata vulgar seperti ini?" ia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Sejak kau baru mengenal sifatku diluar sekolah."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih."

Ia menggeleng, "Apa kau memang sudah biasa melihat milik lelaki 'eh?" tanyanya sinis, secara tak langsung menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke terang-terangan tak suka mengetahui jika itu semua benar.

"Tidak." Sakura tersenyum manis—sekali, oh wajah malaikat yang mampu menutupi sifat aslinya. "aku memang pernah melihat itu, tapi disebuah film porno yang sering aku tonton, bukan secara live. Dan pertama aku melihatnya secara langsung hanyalah milikmu."

Entah Sasuke harus bangga atau tidak, yang jelas perasaan lega kini menghampirinya. Tepat saat Sasuke membuka mulut hendak bicara, sang pelayan datang dengan membawa pesanan **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke secara tak sadar menahan nafasnya, ia menatap puluhan motor balap yang berjejer rapi dengan berbagai model unik tersuguhkan dihadapannya saat ini. Berbagai warna, bentuk body, tersedia disini. Ia meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah, dapat ia duga harga satu motor balap itu akan tembus hingga beratus-ratus juta yen.

Onisknya bergulir menatap gadis merah muda yang terlihat berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut orange spike. Sakura tampaknya berbicara serius, sesekali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar lawan bicara, tak lama mereka mendekat pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri seperti orang idiot didepan pintu.

"Sasuke, kenalkan dia temanku." Sakura menoleh pada teman lelakinya. "Yahiko, kenalkan dia adalah pengawalku yang baru."

"Hai. Aku Yahiko, pemilik shorum motor ini." Pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum lebar, sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke ramah. "pengawal Sakura- _hime_? Wow Sakura, dia bahkan lebih cocok menjadi kekasihmu ketimbang pengawalmu, lumayan untuk gandengan?" ucapnya kemudian melepaskan jabatan tangannya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang merenggut sebal. Kenapa Sakura tidak memperkenalkan Sasuke sebagai teman sekelasnya saja?

"Hn, Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum melihat keduanya. "Yahiko, seperti kataku tadi. Aku membutuhkan motor baru untuk balapan besok malam, dan kuharap kau memilihkan yang cocok untukku."

"Siap, ah seperti biasa kau selalu merusak motor barumu ketika balapan dengan emosi. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, dasar ceroboh."

"Tak perlu menceramahiku, duren busuk."

Sasuke melotot, "Apa—tunggu. Sakura kau akan balapan?"

Keduanya yang semula mengobrol menoleh pada Sasuke bersamaan. Sebelah halis Sakura terangkat, ia terkekeh kecil. "Ya."

"Kau bercanda?" Sasuke melangkah mendekat, menatap Sakura intens, "perempuan sepertimu tidak boleh melakukan balapan liar!"

"Terserah apapun yang akan aku lakukan, itu bukan urusanmu Sasuke." jawabnya santai, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, raut wajahnya berubah datar. "jangan melarangku."

"Aku melarangmu."

"Memangnya siapa kau huh?"

"Aku..." kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, apa yang harus ia katakan? Berkata bahwa ia adalah pengawalnya? Ya, Sasuke hanyalah pengawal Sakura tidak lebih, tapi dengan begitu bukankah ia sepenuhnya mempunyai hak untuk melarang Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya berbahaya? "...aku adalah orang yang berhak melarang apapun yang membahayakanmu."

"Pengawal lebih tepatnya," Sakura mencibir. "terserahlah, karena bagiku kau tidak lebih dari sekedar pajangan."

Hatinya tercubit nyeri, Sasuke membisu dengan wajah tampannya yang perlahan memucat. Sebegitu rendahkah ia bagi Sakura sekarang? Kenapa, kenapa hanya karena penuturan kata gadis itu bisa berdampak luar biasa sakit tepat kearah dadanya? Ini gawat, seakan ada puluhan jarum tertancap disana. Sasuke tersenyum miris saat Sakura melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri, gadis itu kini sibuk meneliti motor-motor balap disana.

"Hai bung." Yahiko mendekat dan menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke pelan. "jangan terlalu difikirkan, Sakura memang selalu berkata pedas sewaktu-waktu. Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau harus terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya."

Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Ya, mungkin." ia menatap lawan bicaranya "jka boleh kutahu, sejauh mana kau mengenal Sakura?"

Yahiko terlihat berfikir, ia berpose mengusap dagunya dengan jari telunjuk selama berulang-ulang. "Dia itu yang kutahu, ahli dalam menguasai jalanan, pintar membuat semua lawannya di arena balapan berdecak kagum sekaligus kesal, tapi dia lemah dalam mengontrol emosi. Sering kali dia merusak motor balapnya, dan mendatangi shorumku untuk meminta motor baru."

"Seberapa sering dia berganti motor?"

"Sangat sering. Dia jika sedang marah selalu sengaja menabrakkan motornya ketrotoar jalan, batang pohon, bahkan palang portal perumahan, tapi anehnya Sakura hanya terluka sedikit." Yahiko memijat keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut hanya karena menceritakan sifat gadis merah muda yang menjadi putri jalanan di area balapan. "meski motornya mengalami kerusakan parah."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, oniksnya bergulir selama dua detik pada Sakura yang sekarang sibuk mencoba menaiki salah satu motor berwarna hitam metalic disana. "Selain itu, ah sial ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan tentang Sakura padamu." ujarnya putus asa seraya kembali menoleh pada Yahiko yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Tak perlu bingung, aku bisa menjadi temanmu kalau kau mau, dan menjadi sarana informasimu tentang Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih."

"Oh ngomong-ngomong apa kau memang baru mengenal Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya, aku teman sekelasnya." Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "sekaligus pengawal Sakura untuk sekarang dan mungkin beberapa waktu mendatang." ia menggaruk tengkuknya sesaat, ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ternyata pria disampingnya mendengar ucapannya. "dan aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata dia memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda."

Sebelah halis Yahiko terangkat bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak lupakan."

"Oke baiklah." Yahiko tertawa kecil, "kau lucu." Dengan cepat Sasuke menengok disertai raut wajah horor, Yahiko yang melihatnya mengangkat kedua tangan dengan segera. "maksudku bukan begitu bung!"

Sasuke menghela nafas kecil, "Idiot."

"Hei kau bilang aku apa?!"

"Yahiko! Kemari!

Niatnya untuk menyembur pria bernama Sasuke terhenti karena sebuah suara memanggil namanya, Yahiko menghembuskan nafas gusar "Tunggu Lady! Dan kau—" ia melirik Sasuke sejenak, "—mungkin kita benar-benar bisa berteman baik."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Yahiko melangkah menjauhinya, bukankah pria itu sedikit mirip dengan Naruto 'eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Engg, yang ini? Atau yang itu ya... Hei Sasuke menurutmu mana yang cocok untukku?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Yang mana saja."

"Setidaknya berikan aku saran." Sakura mendengus, ia kembali menatap pada jepit rambut yang berada dikedua tangannya, satu berbentuk cherry, satu berbentuk strawberry. "ah baiklah, dua duanya."

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, ini membosankan. Sakura terus-menerus berkeliling disupermarket mall hanya untuk membeli barang-barang yang menurutnya tidak penting, kakinya pegal karena bolak-balik berpindah kesuatu tempat ketempat lain dengan berjalan kaki. Dikedua tangannya sudah terisi dengan dua tas belanjaan yang ekstra super berat, ternyata Sakura tidak main-main dalam hal ini. "Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya sedikit jengkel.

"Um, ya." Sakura mendorong trolinya kearah kasir. Sedangkan Sasuke menunggunya tak jauh dari sana.

"Aku tak yakin kau membeli barang-barang penting."

"Apa? Kau fikir ini tidak penting huh?" Sakura merongoh plastik belanjaannya dan melempar sebuah kotak pada Sasuke, beruntung gerak refleks pemuda itu cukup bagus, meski kedua tangannya telah penuh. "hadiah untukmu."

"Had—" kelopak matanya melebar, Sasuke sontak mendekati Sakura dongkol. "—kau gila?! Untuk apa kau memberiku alat pengaman seks?!"

"Sstt tenanglah." Sakura menyeringai, "kondom akan sangat diperlukan mulai hari ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau lepas kontrol dan menerkamku. Aku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa ayah dan ibuku akan keluar negeri malam ini untuk pekerjaan dalam waktu yang lumayan, jadi hanya akan ada kau dan aku dirumah. Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Kau gila! Benar-benar—" Sasuke melangkah mundur, "dan aku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu padamu. Jangan berkata bahwa kita hanya berdua, karena nyatanya maid masih berada dirumah, dan aku tidak akan tinggal dirumah keluargamu."

"Kau masih polos, dan begitu naif." Sakura mengulum senyumnya. Perlahan ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan satu kantung plastik ditangan kirinya. "aku hanya berjaga-jaga, karena sejak kau bekerja berarti kau juga akan tinggal satu atap denganku. Itu saja."

Oh bahkan Sasuke lupa akan hal itu.

"Dan Sasuke," Sakura berbalik, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda "disekolah besok, dan kemanapun seterusnya kita akan selalu bersama bukan begitu?" ucapnya kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh.

Jantungnya berdebar, Sasuke tahu perasaan ini. Masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya saat Sasuke melihat Sakura tersenyum ketika disekolah, apakah perasaannya terharap gadis merah muda itu masih disana? Bahkan saat Sasuke mengetahui topeng Sakura sebagai sang Lady Kyouko?

"Sial Sakura..." ia bergumam dan menyusul melangkah kecil dibelakang Sakura, "...aku masih menyukaimu, dan akan tetap selalu seperti itu."

Ya,

Meskipun Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan bisa mendengarnya sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sudah siap. Kizashi, Mebuki, beberapa maid, nenek Chiyo, serta Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatap kedua orang tuanya melambaikan tangan seraya masuk kedalam mobil yang akan membawa keduanya menuju bandara. London, untuk membantu perusahaan Haruno yang mengalami sedikit perosotan disana, meski kali ini hanya dalam waktu enam bulan. Tidak terlalu lama bagi Sakura yang sudah terbiasa ditinggal, begitupula Sasuke yang ditinggal sang ayah saat dulu Fugaku sering dinas pekerjaan keluar kota bahkan negeri sekalipun. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Fugaku mengalami semua masalah ini.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis disampingnya yang terdiam selama dua menit, memandang kosong pada tempat dimana semula mobil pribadi keluarga Haruno pergi. Bahkan para maid termasuk nenek Chiyo sudah masuk kedalam rumah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum tipis—sesaat. "Kita harus segera kedalam jika kau tidak ingin masuk angin." ujarnya datar, masuk kedalam istana Haruno mendahului Sasuke.

Pemuda tersebut berbalik mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berada didepannya. Sasuke menelan salivanya gugup hanya karena melihat Sakura berjalan dari belakang, pinggul gadis itu bergerak seiring langkah kakinya berjalan, kaki jenjangnya yang terekpos sempurna karena Sakura hanya mengenakan hotpants putih pendek dengan kaos baby pink longgar sebagai atasan, tak lupa rambut merah mudanya yang Sakura jepit asal-asalan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang menggoda. Mau bagaimanapun dia tetap sempurna dimata Sasuke, bahkan mungkin dimata para kaum lelaki diluar sana. Bentuk tubuh yang berisi, tinggi putih bagai model profesional, dada serta pinggulnya yang menantang Sasuke untuk meremasnya dan—

Sasuke menepuk keningnya sendiri saat sadar, sejak kapan ia mulai berfikiran kotor seperti ini?

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati wajah pengawalnya yang memerah. Secara tak sadar Sakura bergumam pelan sekali, yang entah apa itu. Lalu berucap, "Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Sasuke tersentak, seolah tertarik kembali dari alam fikirannya. "Ah, itu, tidak ada."

Senyuman nakal tercipta disana. "Kau berfikir kita akan akan melakukan first night setelah ini?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab cepat, "tolong hilangkan fikiranmu tentang itu."

"Oh ya? Kurasa kau menginginkannya, boy." Sakura berbalik sepenuhnya melangkah menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, dengan tinggi Sakura yang hanya mencapai dagunya. Bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang hanya karena Sakura mengelus lengannya keatas kebawah secara sensual, Sasuke berniat menjauh tapi Sakura menarik bajunya agar mendekat. "kau masih sangat pemula, mau kuajarkan cara bermain panas dengan seorang perempuan?"

Ia memutar bola matanya, "Jangan bercanda, aku tau kau sama sepertiku."

"Tidak, aku yakin aku cukup senior darimu dalam hal ini." Sakura mendorongnya, hingga punggung tegap Sasuke membentur tembok dibelakangnya. Sakura tertawa dalam hati melihat raut cemas pengawal barunya yang polos saat ia menghimpit Sasuke diantara tembok, kemudian berjingjit dan memiringkan kepalanya hingga bibir mereka berhadapan dan akan saling bertemu jika sedikit saja Sakura memajukan wajahnya. "mau mencobanya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab karena debaran jantungnya yang sekarang benar-benar menggila, apalagi melihat wajah Sakura yang hanya beberapa inci didepannya. Dapat Sasuke lihat, bagaimana sempurnanya pahatan wajah cantik alami Sakura dari dekat. Dimulai dari kelopak mata dengan bulu mata atas yang lentik, bola mata emerald hijau mempesona tersebut, hidung mungilnya yang mancung, kulit wajah yang tampak halus tanpa noda sedikitpun, dan terakhir adalah bibir merah muda alami yang Sakura miliki. Sial! Apakah Sakura adalah dewi yang turun dari langit? Kenapa dia begitu sempurna? Tapi ini, bukanlah hal yang baik, **ini bukanlah hal yang baik**! "Tolong, menjauhlah dariku, nona." pintanya terdengar putus asa.

"Jangan gugup," Kekehan kecil terdengar. "santai, aku akan mengajarimu secara perlahan."

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar menahan nafas saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura. Tubuhnya membeku dengan sendirinya, kedua kelopak matanya melebar berbeda dengan gadis didepannya yang terpejam. Seakan ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya sekarang, geli bercampur pusing dikepalanya ketika bibir kissable yang menempel erat dengan bibirnya mulai bergerak melumat secara perlahan, sangat lambat, lembut dan juga ini membuat Sasuke nyaman.

Ah, ia baru tahu bahwa bibir Sakura yang sebelumnya hanya bisa ia pandang ini sangat lezat.

Tidak-tidak! Ini salah!

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, mendorong halus kedua bahu mungil yang menghimpitnya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah dada Sakura semakin menekan pada dadanya, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengerang tertahan, memberi akses masuk bagi lidah lembut Sakura menuju dalam mulutnya. Hendak melawan pada lidah yang seenaknya masuk. Berniat mendorong lidah Sakura keluar tapi tanpa sadar Sasuke malah berbalik melilit lidah tersebut dengan lidahnya sendiri. Ini benar-benar memabukkan, sungguh panas, atmosfer diantara keduanya berubah menggairahkan.

Kedua tangan Sakura merambat naik, meremas helaian rambut belakang Sasuke gemas. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata dan memperdalam ciuman, Sasuke berhasil membalikkan keadaan dan sekarang dia-lah yang mendominasi dalam mulut gadis merah muda tersebut. Pasokan udara yang menipis membuat Sakura memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dan mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Sasuke..." ucapnya diiringi desahan.

Dan kedua bibir itu saling melumat rakus, saliva diantara keduanya bersatu dan menetes kebawah. Sasuke lebih berani, kedua tangannya bergerak sendiri. Menekan pinggang serta belakang kepala Sakura agar lebih merapat padanya. Akal sehat pemuda itu hilang pergi entah kemana, yang difikirannya sekarang adalah bibir lembut nan manis milik nona mudanya.

Nona mudanya.

Sasuke tersentak. Kesadarannya kembali, ia mendorong Sakura dan sukses membuat ciuman tadi terlepas menimbulkan bunyi— _plop_ —yang lumayan nyaring. "Ini salah.." gumamnya seraya menatap Sakura yang kini terlihat memerah dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. "kita tidak seharusnya seperti tadi."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, dan membalas ciumanku bahkan lebih." Sakura menyeringai tipis, "ini akan menyenangkan, dibalik sifatmu yang polos..." Ia mendekat dan berbisik pada Sasuke yang kembali menegang. "...kau sebenarnya lebih liar dibandingkan aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak nona."

"Aku serius." Sakura melangkah mundur, menjauhi Sasuke yang mematung bersandar pada tembok, namun baru beberapa langkah Sakura kembali dan tersenyum nakal. "ah iya, jika kau mau aku bisa memberimu pelajaran tentang itu lagi, lain kali." ucapnya diakhiri tawa keras.

Ia menggeleng, "Ini bahkan baru hari pertama, tapi sudah seperti ini..." Sasuke berjongkok, masih tetap bersandar pada tembok. Ia mengusap kasar permukaan wajahnya berulang-ulang. Sakura gila dia benar-benar gila. Sasuke mendongak dengan mata terpejam,

"...dan aku sebentar lagi akan jadi gila karenanya."

Semoga saja hari kedepannya berjalan baik, Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: wahh aku seneng banget kalian suka ficnya :" ga nyangka kirain bakal garing jhahahah, maaf updatenya lama pake te o pe be ge te, karena aku lagi buntu ide ditambah lagi susah buat nyari mood untuk nulis hiks /iyain. Dan untuk chapter depan semoga ga lama updatenya, doain ya *muah***

 **Seperti biasa aku ngucapin makasih banyak untuk yang udah sempet baca, ripiu, fav, foll dichap kemarin. Maaf gabisa bales satu-satu ripiunya, tapi aku baca semuanya kok sampe diulang ulang malah akwkakw kusenanggg :"""**

 **Btw ada yang suka pair Noctis x Lightning ga disini? KYAAAA AKU LAGI FALLING IN LOVE SAMA MEREKA ASDFGHJKLF /dibuang. Mereka bagai SasuSaku versi 2D hahaha xDD**

 **Yosh! Gimana tentang chapter 2 ini readers? Ga sempet cek ulang, kalau ada typo(pasti) atau salah-salah kata kasih tau ya ehe. See you!^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Racing

_Duk!_

"Sial!"

 _Duk!_

"Brengsek!"

 _Duk!_

"Ini gara-gara Itachi!"

 _Duk!_

Naruto menghela nafas gusar, "Hentikan itu, _Teme_. Kau sangat menganggu."

"Berisik _Dobe_. Diam, atau kubunuh kau."

"O-oi oke oke tenanglah!" Pemuda berambut orange terang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, berpose seolah-olah menyerah. Naruto bertompang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, meneliti wajah tampan sang sahabat disebelahnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat berantakan dan sangat tidak Uchiha-Sasuke-sekali. "ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa cerita padaku _Teme_."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menghela nafas gusar, "Dengar _Dobe_..." oniksnya bergerak menatap sosok gadis cantik yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan gaya anggunnya, memberikan senyum manis pada setiap murid yang menyapa.

Emerald itu bergulir padanya. "Selamat pagi, Uchiha- _san_." ucap sang Lady Kyouko dengan senyuman Dewi, sebelum ia mendudukkan diri tepat dikursi depan meja Sasuke.

Sebelah sudut bibir pemuda yang disapa berkedut. Sasuke kembali memposisikan kepalanya pada meja dibawahnya dan—

 _Duk!_

—kembali membenturkan keningnya yang telah memerah berulang-ulang.

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menggadah—pose memohon. "Ya Tuhan, sahabatku sudah gila."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mask?**

 **[Chapter 3: Racing]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa jam yang lalu...**_

Nenek Chiyo dan dua maid lainnya terlihat menata masakan untuk sarapan pagi dengan sangat rapi diatas meja, meski umur nenek Chiyo tak lagi muda tapi ia tidak terlihat kesusahan sama sekali. "Nak, bisakah kau bantu aku, panggilkan Nona muda untuk turun?" pintanya pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memakai blazer sekolah Kyouko.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu."

Nenek itu tersenyum.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut menaruh tasnya pada salah satu kursi meja makan, melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 rumah tersebut, memanggil Nona muda Haruno turun bergabung dimeja makan, untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah dan menjalani rutinitas sebagai pelajar. Beruntung kakaknya Itachi—yang sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke bekerja disini dan mengetahui alamat rumah Haruno lewat pesan singkat—datang membawakan Sasuke seragam sekolahnya dan buku pelajaran, sebelum lelaki itu berangkat kuliah.

Meski hati kecilnya enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan Sakura saat ini, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka kemarin malam. Sasuke benar-benar tak enak hati sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memperlakukan Sakura seperti kemarin. Walaupun Sakura yang memulai, tapi tetap saja seharusnya Sasuke tak tergoda dan ikut terbawa suasana. Sialan, itu karena bibir Sakura yang terlalu lezat untuk dilumat. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, lelaki mana yang tahan jika diberi umpan?

Sasuke sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Sakura, hanya tinggal memanggil gadis itu keluar. Ia harus memanggil Sakura apa? Haruno- _sama_ , Sakura- _san_ , atau Nona seperti kemarin? Baiklah. "Nona, waktunya sarapan." Ia mengetuk pintu didepannya sebanyak 3 kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. "apa kau ada didalam?" tanyanya lagi diiringi dengan ketukan. Ia mendesah, cara akhir hanyalah masuk dan mengecek sendiri kedalam.

"Aku mas—"

Perkataannya terhenti dengan kedua oniksnya terbelalak luar biasa kaget. Sakura, gadis itu, saat ini berada disamping ranjang, hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam berenda berwarna hijau daun. Berpose menungging karena hendak mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari besarnya. Nafasnya terhenti. Terhipnotis melihat bentuk tubuh Sakura yang tersuguhkan didepannya, kedua dada gadis itu padat terlihat sangat pas—sedikit lebih besar—untuk telapak tangan Sasuke berada disana, perut rata tanpa lemak, kedua kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa bekas luka sama sekali, pantat kencang dengan bentuknya yang indah. Ditambah rambut merah muda yang masih basah, mengeluarkan tetesan air dari ujungnya.

Sangat seksi, sempurna, menggoda, dan—

"Um, hai." Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Sasuke, hidungmu..." lanjutnya seraya menunjuk hidung mancung sang pemuda yang secara perlahan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sasuke tersentak, segera ia menutup hidungnya dengan punggung tangan. "Sial!" dan berlari setelah menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang terkekeh cukup lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Teme_ , ada apa sebenarnya denganmu huh? Kau sangat aneh hari ini, dan berhentilah mempelototi makananmu! Dia tidak bersalah ' _ttebayo_!"

Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab dan tidak bergerak, sama sekali tidak merespon atas ucapan Naruto yang berada disebrang meja kantin sekolah. Ia juga memandang tak berselera pada burger ekstra tomat kesukaannya, yang biasa saat ia istirahat selalu nikmati penuh nafsu. Sekarang, jangankan bernafsu, berniat memakannya saja tidak. Ia lebih bernafsu pada Sakura dan tubuhnya yang—"Gila, sialan." umpatnya tanpa sadar.

"Ya kau memang sudah gila, _Teme_."

"Shut up _Dobe_."

"Kau seperti lelaki yang baru saja putus cinta. Menyedihkan." Sasuke menggeram, kilatan kedua oniksnya mengkilat mulai dipenuhi amarah. Melihat itu Naruto dengan segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan membentuk tanda V dengan jari telunjuk serta jari tengahnya. "aku bercanda, baiklah jika begini kau sedang dalam masa buruk. Setidaknya cerita padaku ' _ttebayo_! agar aku bisa mengerti!" teriak Naruto tertahan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. "Ayahku bangkrut."

"What?!"

"Dan aku terjebak dalam situasi drama, dimana aku yang menderita." mengabaikan Naruto yang berteriak membuat beberapa murid yang berada dikantin menoleh kearah meja mereka, Sasuke berkata tanpa ada ekspresi khusus diwajahnya.

"Tunggu— _Teme_ , apa maksudmu dengan situasi drama?"

"Hn."

"Itu tidak membantu ' _ttebayo_! Jawab selain gumaman itu!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, _Dobe_."

Naruto mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu, raut wajahnya berubah tak lagi jenaka, menganalisa apa yang terjadi pada sang sahabat. "Jadi akhirnya kau..." Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, berharap pemuda berambut kuning itu berkata serius. Namun ternyata, yang dia ucapkan selanjutnya sukses membuat Sasuke melempar burger kesayangannya tepat pada wajah Naruto kesal. "...dijual pada wanita sebagai budak pemuas nafsu?"

"Kau idiot."

"Oi, _Teme_! Aku bercanda ' _ttebayo_! Kau mau kemana?!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, ia keluar menjauhi kantin yang semakin lama semakin ramai oleh murid. Naruto bodoh, ia tahu itu, tapi kenapa dia sangat-amat-bodoh sampai memikirkan hal yang menurut Sasuke menjijikan. Ia mendesah frustasi, "Dunia ini gila."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar lelucon salah satu temannya, "Ah benarkah? Aku tidak berpikir demikian."

"Itu benar. Rambutnya sangat halus, aku bahkan yakin dia selalu perawatan salon setiap hari!" Gadis bercempol dua berkata diakhiri kekehan yang cukup nyaring. Sedangkan gadis berambut ungu gelap sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Neji- _nii_ tidak pernah kesalon, Tenten. Kau berlebihan." jawabnya, cukup tidak terima mendengar Tenten meledek rambut sang kakak yang cukup mirip perempuan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat. "Aw, Tenten kau membuat Hinata marah." ujarnya, kemudian ia menghela nafas kecil dan memainkan helaian rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan. Mengabaikan Hinata dan Tenten yang berada disekitarnya bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kita—" ucapannya terpotong saat Sakura merasakan bahu kanannya ditepuk sebanyak dua kali dari arah belakang, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya lengkap dengan wajah datar yang terpasang disana. "Uchiha- _san_ , ada perlu sesuatu?"

"Hn." terlihat Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu berucap. "kita perlu bicara."

Sakura melirik kearah teman-temannya, seolah meminta persetujuan mereka untuk ikut bersama Sasuke. Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk diiringi senyuman. Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi... Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Sasuke memberikan kantung plastik putih yang semula berada ditangannya pada Sakura. Membuat alis lawan bicaranya mengkerut bingung, "Itu untukmu." melihat Sakura yang hanya diam tidak bicara juga tidak mengambil kantung plastik dari tangannya, Sasuke menghela nafas cukup panjang. "jangan salah paham, aku tahu kau belum memakan apapun sejak masuk jam istirahat."

"Terimakasih." Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menerima kantung tersebut. Ia membukanya dan melihat satu kotak susu strawberry juga roti isi vanilla didalamnya. "wow, darimana kau tahu kesukaanku?"

"Hanya menebak."

"Kau baik juga ternyata. Oh ya, perlukah aku mengganti uangmu?"

Sasuke mendengus disertai gelengan kecil, "Jadi kau mengira selama ini aku tidak baik? Dan untuk makanan itu, tidak perlu."

"Hm ya, menurut gosip. Kau itu dingin, kejam, datar, kasar, dan hal-hal lainnya yang menyebabkan kau jarang didekati perempuan. Tapi sepertinya gosip itu tidak sepenuhnya benar." Sakura menumpu kedua sikut lengannya pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah seraya meneguk kotak susu yang Sasuke berikan, "kau memang sedikit... yah mungkin bisa dibilang datar, tapi kejam dan kasar tidak."

Sasuke diam, mencerna setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir kisabble gadis disampingnya. Ia ikut bertumpu pada pagar pembatas dan menatap Sakura penuh harap. "Jadi, kau memperhatikanku?"

Sakura ikut menoleh dan tertawa, "Itu hanya pendapatku. Oh ya, dan juga kau sangat polos untuk seumuran anak lelaki remaja. Bagaimana respon perempuan pemujamu jika tahu pangeran idamannya bahkan sampai mimisan hanya dengan melihat seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian dalam?" ujarnya diakhiri nada mengejek.

Pipinya mengeluarkan rona merah tipis, "Maaf soal itu, aku... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Kau didalam—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Kau senang jika seorang lelaki melihat kau seperti tadi pagi?" tanyanya sedikit tidak terima.

"Bukan." Sakura meremas kotak susu yang telah kosong ditangannya dan membuangnya asal, kemudian membuka bungkus roti vanillanya. "mungkin jika lelaki lain yang melihatnya, aku tidak akan terima. Bisa saja aku memukulnya, tapi jika kau yang melihat—" ia menatap Sasuke dengan gerakan perlahan. Sedangkan Sasuke tanpa sadar menelan salivanya sendiri gugup melihat sepasang emerald didepannya mulai sayu. "—aku dengan senang hati berpakaian seperti itu setiap saat."

Lagi-lagi detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Sasuke membuang muka, "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Nona."

"Hei, kita di sekolah sekarang. Jangan memanggilku seformal itu."

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, "Dasar."

Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan kearah depan. Perlahan, ia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap bad girl Sakura di sekolah saat bersamanya, karena bagaimanapun juga ia harus terbiasa dengan perubahan mood nonanya yang mudah berubah. Beberapa waktu kedepan ia akan terus disamping Sakura, menjaga gadis itu agar tetap aman. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang menikmati roti pemberiannya, pipi Sakura sedikit berisi dengan bibir yang mengerucut ketika mengunyah roti dalam mulutnya.

Manis, pikir Sasuke.

Ah andai saja Sakura tahu. Bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayanginya, atau bahkan jika Sakura sampai membalas perasaannya. Dunia akan terasa lebih indah—bagi Sasuke.

"Malam ini..." khayalan Sasuke buyar saat suara lembut dari gadis disampingnya terdengar, "...izinkan aku untuk mengikuti balapan, ya Sasuke?"

"Hn?" apa ini? Apa Sakura sedang meminta izin darinya?

"Aku hanya ingin belajar menghargaimu sebagai pengawalku." Sakura membuang bungkus roti tadi seperti kotak susu sebelumnya, dan menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon. "please? Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Sasuke mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya samar. Ia tidak tahan melihat sepasang emerald itu mengerjap beberapa kali hingga membuat Sakura lebih manis berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Namun, perkataan Haruno Kizashi seolah mengingatkannya—

 _'Kebiasaan Sakura saat memohon sesuatu adalah dengan berkata manis dan menatapmu seperti sepasang mata kucing meminta belas kasihan. Tapi jangan percaya, tetap larang dia apapun yang terjadi jangan tertipu oleh anakku. Dia itu pandai berakting'_

—Ia akhirnya mengerti. Satu kali helaan nafas, Sasuke menjawab. "Tidak."

Kedua sudut bibir Sakura melengkung kebawah, "Kenapa?" nada kecewa terdengar jelas disana.

"Karena aku melarangmu."

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai, sebal sekaligus kesal. "Tapi aku tetap ingin pergi balapan."

"Boleh saja, jika aku ikut bersamamu."

Hentakkan kakinya berhenti, Sakura tersenyum sedikit lebar. "Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat berakhir, kita harus segera turun." ucapnya kemudian kembali menatap Sakura disampingnya. Menyadari kemana sepasang emerald itu tertuju, Sasuke membuang muka kearah lain saat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. "apa?"

"Um. Tidak ada." Sakura dengan sengaja semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, sedikit berjingjit ia berbisik disertai sedikit desahan menggoda. "aku baru sadar. Bahwa ternyata bibir yang kemarin malam aku cicipi begitu seksi dan menggoda. Mungkin, pulang sekolah nanti kita bisa mengulanginya lagi eh?"

Sasuke bergidik, sekilas ia bisa melihat Sakura berkedip nakal padanya.

Oh Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _teme_!"

"Berisik _Dob_ e."

Naruto menghela nafas cukup panjang. "Hei bung, aku serius kali ini oke? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau cukup membuatku takut, pertama tadi pagi kau marah-marah dan menggerutu tak jelas, sekarang kau senyum-senyum seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja diterima cintanya oleh seorang pemuda. Apa kau yakin otakmu tidak mengalami infeksi _Teme_?" ujarnya panjang lebar.

Oniksnya melirik sebentar kearah Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Sasuke mendengus, "Bodoh. Aku sedang sedikit bahagia." Ia berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya selesai memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya kedalam tas sekolah. Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendengus. "sampai kapan kau mau menghalangi jalanku untuk keluar? Minggir."

Pemuda dengan tiga garis dipipi itu memajukan bibirnya, "Biasa saja dong! Iya iya aku berdi—"

"Uchiha- _san_ , pulang bersama?"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti secara refleks saat mendengar suara lain—lebih merdu—diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat kearah gadis cantik bermahkotakan merah muda sudah berdiri disamping meja tempatnya duduk dilengkapi senyuman manis. Ia mengangguk kecil, "Hn." Kembali, Ia menatap tajam Naruto yang dengan tidak elitnya menganga melihat kehadiran Sakura, seolah berkata awas-ku-bilang-menyingkir-dari-jalanku-bodoh. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa kaku dan berdiri dari duduknya, sebelum Sasuke lewat Ia sempat berbisik—

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya. Besok. _Teme_."

—serta menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Helaan nafas kecil terdengar, Sasuke menggidikkan kedua bahunya acuh dan melangkah dengan Sakura yang mengekor padanya dibelakang.

"Sampai besok Sakura- _chan_! _Teme_!"

"Hum! Sampai besok Naruto!"

Lorong sekolah sore ini terbilang sepi karena hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang tersisa, bel pertanda jadwal belajar-mengajar selesai sudah berdering sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sakura yang asik dengan ponselnya seraya bersenandung kecil, dan Sasuke yang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba pemuda tampan itu tersentak, tersadar akan sesuatu. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Aku harus mengunjungi rumahku dulu sebelum kita pulang kerumah." Sasuke berdeham kecil, "maksudku kerumahmu."

"Tidak masalah."

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti dan ia berbalik untuk menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Apa?"

Sakura yang merasakan Sasuke didepannya kurang dari 3 langkah ikut berhenti, ia mendongak dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku blazer sekolah. "Apanya yang apa? Tentu saja aku ikut denganmu."

"Kau pulang duluan saja."

"Kau ini pengawalku. Jahat sekali jika nonanya sendiri tidak tahu tentang asal usul pengawalnya. Mungkin aku tahu sedikit tentang Uchiha yang dulunya keluarga terpandang."

Sudut bibirnya berkedut saat Sakura berkata **dulu keluarga terpandang** yang secara tidak langsung, berarti sekarang ia tidak ada apa-apanya dimata Sakura. Ia hanya pengawalnya. Ia bekerja pada Sakura. Membutuhkan uang untuk menambah biaya hidup kedepannya, Sasuke meringis samar dan berbalik kembali berjalan. "Terserahlah."

Sakura menggidikkan bahunya masa bodoh, tidak menyadari bahwa ucapannya tadi sedikit menggores hati sang Uchiha bungsu. "Hei Sasuke." Ia berjalan disamping Sasuke, menyamai langkah pemuda disampingnya yang lebar. "kita kerumahmu berjalan kaki kan?"

"Naik bis."

"Eh, bis?"

"Hn." Oniksnya melirik sekilas, "rumahku lumayan jauh dari sekolah."

Sakura mengangguk singkat.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara selama berjalan dari sekolah menuju halte bis, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang lebih banyak diam dan Sakura hanya sesekali bertanya. Sampai didalam bus mereka masih tetap sibuk dengan masing-masing. Sakura yang mulai bosan, merongoh earphone dari dalam tas sekolahnya, memasangkan benda kecil putih tersebut pada kedua telinganya dan tak lama terdengar suara musik yang ia nyalakan melalui ponsel pintarnya.

Sasuke diam, bukan berarti tidak memperhatikan. Ia sesekali melirik dan refleks tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sakura memejamkan matanya dan beberapa kali mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya mungkin mengikuti ketukan nada dalam lagu. Penumpang dalam bis hari ini tidak terlalu penuh, ada beberapa kursi yang kosong, dan beberapa dari penumpang adalah pegawai kantoran juga anak sekolah lain—terlihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Sasuke menghela nafas cukup panjang, hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya, ia bersandar pada kursi penumpang dan menoleh kesamping—memastikan Sakura masih disana karena sejak tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari gadis tersebut.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat wajah polos Sakura yang tertidur dengan beberapa helai anak rambut menutupi pipi serta sebelah mata kirinya.

"Dasar." Ia bergumam, tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menyelipkan helaian yang menutupi sebelah wajah Sakura kebelakang telinga gadis itu. Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "kau ternyata sangat manis jika sedang tertidur." Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura agar bersandar pada bahunya dan berbisik. "bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang putri sepertimu..."

Tanpa Sasuke tahu,

Kening Sakura sedikit mengkerut saat ia berbisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Mikoto menaruh cangkir kopi dalam genggamannya keatas meja makan sederhana dirumah baru keluarga mereka, dan Fugaku mengangguk kecil serta menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Mikoto menghela nafas kecil, menatap kearah pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang terlihat dari arah dapur—karena memang bentuk rumah baru mereka lurus tanpa belokan. "Apa Sasuke masih belum ada kabar Itachi?"

Itachi yang duduk disebelah sang Ayah menggadah, mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku bacaan. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia bilang akan kemari hari ini."

"Mungkin dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Mikoto." Jawab Fugaku.

Kedua alis sang ibu rumah tangga cantik tersebut mengkerut sedih, ia merindukan putra bungsunya yang pergi tanpa pamit dan hanya berpesan melalui pesan singkat pada putra sulungnya bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang bekerja sebagai pengawal. Entah benar atau tidaknya. Mikoto tidak tahu. Ia hanya berharap apapun yang sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini bukanlah hal-hal yang berbahaya.

Suara ketukan dari luar pintu utama terdengar sebanyak dua kali. Itachi tersenyum lima jari, "Itu mungkin dia Ibu."

Mikoto ikut tersenyum seperti Itachi, dengan langkah tergesa ia keluar dan mendapati putra bungsunya didepan sana. "Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Ibu..."

Sasuke hampir saja terjengkal jika gerak refleksnya tidak bekerja, ibunya memeluk erat—sangat erat. "I-ibu, sesak."

"Ah maaf!"

Sakura yang berdiri disamping Sasuke menahan tawa geli dengan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, ia yang melihat Mikoto menatapnya bingung tersenyum ramah seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Bibi, perkenalkan. Aku Haruno Sakura."

Itachi muncul dari dalam pintu dengan senyum jahil, "Wah Sasuke datang dengan kekasihnya ternyata."

"Eh?"

Wajah Sasuke menggelap horor, sementara Sakura mengkedip-kedipkan kelopak matanya bingung, berbeda dengan raut wajah Mikoto yang berbinar senang.

"Kekasih Sasuke? Astaga benarkah?! Cantiknyaaa! Ayo masuk masuk!"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya sendiri frustasi melihat Sakura yang ditarik paksa oleh sang Ibu kedalam rumah. " _Baka aniki_! Apa yang kau katakan dasar idiot!"

"Kenapa?" Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya, berpose tidak tahu sekaligus tidak bersalah, "aku hanya asal bicara."

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Dia itu putri keluarga Haruno, Nona mudaku!"

"Ups." Ia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, "aku tidak tahu. Ow lebih baik kau jelaskan pada Ibu dari pada ia semakin salah paham."

"Dasar bodoh! Ini karena mulutmu yang tidak bisa ditutup!"

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa ketika melihat raut wajah jengkel sang adik saat berjalan melewatinya, oh jangan lupakan kedua pipi Sasuke yang mengeluarkan rona merah walau tipis—sangat tipis, penglihatan Itachi masih sangat normal untuk melihat fenomena seorang Uchiha Sasuke merona malu untuk pertama kalinya. "Ini akan menarik..." Sampai akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk bergabung kedalam setelah menutup pintu.

"Ayo nak, jangan sungkan disini. Ah maaf ya, rumah kami sedikit berantakan."

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa bibi, tidak berantakan kok."

Mikoto benar-benar tersenyum lebar, terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang bahagia sekarang. "Kau cantik, sopan, baik, ayo ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Engg—" emeraldnya menoleh sekilas kearah Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, melihat Sasuke yang menggeleng kecil dengan raut wajah seolah berkata jangan-jawab-apapun-yang-merepotkan-aku-mengerti Sakura menyeringai tipis. "—kami awalnya hanya teman satu kelas."

Ini buruk,

Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak bisa dipercaya saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Jawab Mikoto antusias, ia menuangkan teh hangat kedalam cangkir dengan semangat, Fugaku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng memaklumi istrinya jika sudah bersemangat akan suatu hal.

"Kami dekat, awalnya hanya bersahabat. Tapi lama-lama, aku memiliki perasaan... Lebih pada Sasuke."

 _ **Deg!**_

Sasuke melotot, apa-apaan ini?! Drama Sakura sudah keterlaluan! "Itu tidak benar! Ibu. Kami—"

Mikoto menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, memberi kode agar Sasuke diam dan jangan berkata apapun. "Lanjutkan sayang." Ucapnya lembut pada Sakura.

"Aku, malu untuk mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke, dan juga takut jika hubungan diantara kami merenggang. Tapi kenyataannya Sasuke juga sama sepertiku."

"Sama?" Sekarang Fugaku ikut penasaran.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malu. "D-dia tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padaku saat mendengar gosip bahwa aku dekat dengan pemuda lain."

"Sasuke- _chan_ cemburu."

"TIDAK!" Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya pusing mendengar celetuk Itachi, "sudah cukup itu tidak benar! Aku—"

"Lihat pipinya memerah."

Mikoto tertawa lembut, Fugaku hanya mendengus, sedangkan Sakura menyeringai tipis penuh kemenangan, Itachi terus menerus merayu Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan malu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, "Terserahlah!"

"Aw jangan marah Sasuke- _kun_." Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Ibu senang karena ternyata kau memiliki kekasih yang baik seperti Sakura- _chan_ , semoga kalian bertahan lama ya."

Sasuke membuang muka kearah lain saat melihat tatapan emerald itu meredup dan tertuju padanya, disaat bersamaan Sasuke dapat mendengar Sakura menjawab pelan.

"Iya... Semoga, hehe."

Suasana hening sesaat, hingga akhirnya Mikoto memecah keheningan. "Oh iya, Sasuke- _kun_. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke menoleh pada sang Ibu, sebelum menatap Itachi dan Sakura bergantian untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban jika halnya Mikoto bertanya tentang hal-hal yang aneh lagi, "Baik bu."

"Itachi bilang kau bekerja sebagai pengawal. Itu benar?" Fugaku bertanya dengan kedua oniksnya yang terlihat serius.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "Ya."

"Kau menjadi pengawal keluarga siapa Sasuke- _kun_?" Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke saling bertatapan melalui ekor mata, seolah bertelekomunikasi dengan telepati. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, rahang Sasuke berubah tegang begitu pula dengan Itachi. "dan siapa yang kau kawal?"

"Itu—"

"Aku menjadi pengawal keluarga Uzumaki."

Sakura kini menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan raut bertanya, yang ditatap hanya memicingkan matanya seperti memerintah agar Sakura diam, dan ia menurut.

"Keluarga Uzumaki? Naruto maksudmu?"

"Hn." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya kembali menjawab. "Naruto mempunyai saudara perempuan, dan keluarganya kebetulan sedang mencari pengawal untuk gadis itu."

"Benarkah? Wah beruntung keluarga Uzumaki ya." Mikoto menerawang, "tapi jika seorang gadis sampai membutuhkan pengawal kalau tidak lemah dan butuh penjagaan, ya nakal dan butuh pengawasan." Sadar atau tidak, Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat nakal keluar dari bibir Ibu disampingnya. Dan Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut. "Jadi seperti apa gadis itu?"

"Dia nakal."

Dan Sakura diam seribu kata.

"Tapi dia memiliki sisi baik."

Seketika Sakura kembali menggadah dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Dia nakal dalam berbagai arti, tapi dia memiliki sisi baik dan lembut. Entah dia sadar atau tidak. Bagiku dengan menjadi pengawalnya, itu bisa membuatku mengawasinya secara keseluruhan." Sasuke sedikit mendengus menahan tawa, "aku belum lebih dari dua hari bekerja menjadi pengawalnya memang, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melindunginya, dan **membuang** semua sifat nakalnya."

Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, berbeda dengan Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona Sakura, air hangat sudah saya siapkan. Anda bisa—"

"Iya, terimakasih."

 _ **BLAM!**_

Wanita berpakaian khas maid berwarna hitam putih itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tuan, ada apa dengan Nona muda?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Maid tersebut beralih pada pintu besar bercat putih dan merah tua disampingnya yang ditutup dari dalam—dan mungkin dikunci—bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Baiklah Tuan. Saya permisi."

"Hn."

Sasuke berdiri ditempatnya tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali kekamarnya—karena semenjak ia bekerja, Sasuke diberi satu kamar khusus untuknya dari Kizashi yang terbatas oleh dua ruangan lainnya dari kamar Sakura. Ia memandang pintu kamar Sakura dengan perasaan campus aduk, semenjak kepulangan mereka dari rumahnya Sakura sama sekali tidak bicara. Bahkan satu patah katapun. Baiklah, Sasuke mencoba berpikir kembali, apa ia sempat salah bicara? Jika memang salah, apa yang dia ucapkan? Bukankah seharusnya yang marah disini Sasuke, karena Sakura sudah seenaknya berbicara asal pada Ibunya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba diam seperti ini?

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, berniat untuk mengetuk pintu didepannya. Tapi—

"Tidak."

—ia membiarkan tangannya mengambang diudara. Mungkin Sakura membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Mungkin.

"Lebih baik aku kembali, sebelum ia menyadari aku masih disini." gumam Sasuke pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bersandar pada pintu kamar, ia menggadah melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi dengan stiker bulan dan bintang-bintang yang akan menyala jika lampu kamarnya dimatikan. Helaan nafas kecil terdengar, "Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke sebenarnya.."

Ia mendengus dan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal pada permukaan ranjang yang halus. Sakura berbaring menyamping, menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan group chat teman-teman balapannya. Juga personal chat dari salah satu teman blondenya,

* * *

 _ **Ino Barbie**_

 _Sakura? Cepat balas! Empat jam lagi jangan lupa ditempat biasa oke? Hari ini dia juga ikut balapan! Kau jangan sampai tidak datang._

 _ **19.46**_

* * *

Alisnya mengernyit, Sakura bangkit dan dengan cepat membalas pesan Ino.

* * *

 _ **Sakura H**_

 _Apa maksudmu? Dia kembali?_

 _ **19.49**_

* * *

Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar pertanda adanya pesan masuk.

* * *

 _ **Ino Barbie**_

 _Iya astaga! Kau baru tahu?! Please princess, jangan bilang kau tidak membuka group chat?_

 _ **19.51**_

* * *

Sakura dengan segera membuka pesan group chat, dan sebuah nama tertera disana, dengan isi pesan—

 _Haha, iya. Aku sudah lama ingin balapan dengan siputri merah muda. Hei Haruno, aku tahu kau membacanya. Ayo balapan—lagi._

—diakhiri dengan emoticons sarkatis.

Seringai Sakura mengembang.

"Ini bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengusap permukaan wajahnya yang terasa kaku, ia menoleh kearah jam dinding ditembok kini menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Tugas sekolah ini menyiksanya, jika boleh jujur mata Sasuke terasa sangat berat saat ini. Ia menutup bibirnya ketika menguap, dan bersandar pada sofa diruang tamu keluarga Haruno. Punggungnya pegal karena terus membaca buku tebal serta mencatat semua jawaban kedalam buku tugasnya.

Ia menoleh ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki dari sebelah kanan. Disana, Sakura berdiri. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, "Apa-apaan pakaian ini?"

Sakura melihat penampilannya dari atas kebawah sebanyak dua kali. "Apa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku."

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik, ia meneliti penampilan Sakura dimulai dari rambut sebahunya yang Sakura gerai dengan gelombang blow dibagian bawah, lalu tank top hitam yang dibalut jaket bomber warna senada, dan celana jeans hitam dengan beberapa bagian pada paha dan lutut yang sobek, terakhir sepatu boots setengah betis dengan tali hitam didepannya. "Kau mau kemakam? Pada jam segini? Jangan konyol Nona."

"Ha?" Bibir Sakura terbuka sedikit, ia menahan tawa. "bukan bodoh! Aku mau balapan, bukan kekuburan. Sudahlah awas aku mau lewat." langkah Sakura terhenti saat satu lengan Sasuke terbentang didepannya, menghalangi jalan lebih tepatnya. "apa?"

"Anda tidak lupa bukan, kata-kata tadi disekolah."

Hell yeah, Sakura cukup kagum dengan kinerja profesional Sasuke yang jelas sangat berbeda saat mereka disekolah dan ketika dirumah. Sasuke sekarang benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang pengawal garang—meskipun itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menantang, "Aku lupa. Apa memangnya?"

"Anda hanya boleh keluar atas izin saya, dan jika masih memaksa maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain saya ikut serta atau tidak pergi sama sekali."

"Hmm begitu?" Sakura menjilat bibirnya sensual dan itu sukses membuat kedua oniks didepannya bergetar tidak fokus—meski hanya sedikit. Ia mendekat dan mendongak tepat didepan wajah pengawal tampannya. "jika aku menolak keduanya, bagaimana? Apa kau akan menghukumku... Pengawal?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat ketika jari jemari lentik gadis didepannya bergerak menggoda pada dada bidangnya yang hanya terbalut kaus putih tipis. Ia menjawab setengah berbisik, "Ya.."

"Hukum aku jika begitu."

Oniksnya membulat sempurna saat Sakura mendorongnya keras hingga ia terjatuh diatas sofa dengan Sakura diatasnya. Sasuke gelagapan, "Tolong menjauh dari tubuhku Nona."

"Kenapa harus? Aku suka menunggangimu." Sakura menunduk sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan, helaian rambut merah mudanya jatuh menutupi sisi kiri dan kanan wajah rupawan pemuda dibawahnya. Wajah Sakura sedikit miring, ia berbisik setengah mendesah tepat didepan bibir Sasuke. "kita lanjutkan yang kemarin, Sasuke."

"Tidak." Kedua kelopak matanya memicing, Sasuke menggeram menahan sesuatu dibawah sana ketika Sakura sengaja sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "tolong... Nona."

Satu kecupan ringan Sakura berikan, dan itu berefek cukup untuk membuat Sasuke membatu karena shock. Disusul dengan kecupan ringan lainnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada dipinggang Sakura seketika menjadi kaku, sulit untuk digerakkan. Bagaikan ada paku yang tertancap disana.

"Kau menginginkannya Sasuke."

Sakura mulai berani lebih jauh, bibir gadis itu bergerak melumat bibir Sasuke yang masih diam tak membalas. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap melakukannya dengan lembut.

Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke mulai menutup, mengikuti kelopak mata didepannya yang tertutup menikmati. Dan perlahan, Sasuke mulai membalas. Tangannya bergerak tanpa ia minta, menahan tengkuk dan punggung Sakura agar tak menjauh.

Gadis itu mengerang tertahan ketika Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura membuka bibirnya. Kedua lidah dari masing-masing pemilik itu menari dengan erotis, saling menjilat dan melilit satu sama lain. Kedua telapak tangan Sakura memegangi sisi kanan dan kiri wajah Sasuke, dengan sengaja wajah Sakura semakin miring memperdalam ciuman panas yang saling menuntut tersebut. Sasuke menghisap bibir ranum santapannya atas lalu bawah bergantian gemas.

Mereka bahkan tidak ingat dimana mereka berada. Sampai akhirnya suara klontang membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"N-nona, tuan. M-maaf saya—s-saya."

Nafas keduanya terengah, Sasuke yang merasa diposisi berbahaya langsung mendorong Sakura agar bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap maid berambut ungu terang yang memberesi piring serta snack dilantai. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Lupakan saja." Ucap Sakura seraya menjilat bibirnya dari sisa-sisa saliva Sasuke. "kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini bukan, Ayaki?"

"Y-y-ya Nona. M-maaf—saya—saya p-permisi!"

Sasuke melotot, "Apa katamu?! Dia salah paham!"

"Salah paham apanya? Dia melihat kita berciuman, bahkan dengan lidah yang saling membelit, juga tangan-tanganmu yang mulai nakal. Kau pikir dia percaya?" Sakura menghela nafas, "ah sudahlah."

"Hei mau kau kemana?!"

"Pergi! Cerewet ah!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang dicengkram oleh Sasuke erat, "lepas!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh!"

"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke!"

"Nona!"

"Uchiha!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan!" Sakura menggeram, "oh sial aku telat! Baiklah baik! Kau ikut bersamaku! Puas?"

Sasuke menyeringai, dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Bagus." Ia mengambil hoodienya yang tergeletak diatas sofa.

"Cepat, dasar siput."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama sekali."

"Sakura telat pasti ada asalan."

"Ini sudah lebih dar—ah itu dia."

Beberapa—hampir seluruh pasang mata yang berada disana bergulir untuk melihat mobil Lykan Hypersport silver berhenti diarea parkiran khusus. Tak lama sosok gadis berambut merah muda keluar dari sana—bersama dengan pemuda raven mencuat disampingnya.

Yamanaka Ino melotot, "Whoa! Barang bagus!"

Sakura mendekat dengan wajah yang ditekuk, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik. "Hai."

"Lama sekali putri!"

"Kemana saja kau?!"

"Untung tepat waktu."

"Sakura! Kau! Tunggu tunggu—siapa dia?" Ino mendekat pada Sasuke yang tampak risih dengan kedatangan gadis pirang berpakaian minim sedikit membungkuk didepannya. "Aww tampan sekali! Hei dimana kau menemukan mainan antik ini?"

Mainan? Batin Sasuke tak suka.

"Hentikan babi. Kau membuatnya risih." Sakura mendengus, "dia pengawalku."

Dan ucapan Sakura tadi sukses membuat semua yang berada disana ber-wow-ria. Terutama gadis pirang diikat kuda yang terlihat sangat antusias pada Sasuke, berbeda dengan salah satu pemuda disana yang menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Helo dude! Kita bertemu lagi!"

Sasuke menoleh, dan bernafas lega. Setidaknya ada Yahiko—orang yang sudah ia kenal—disini.

"MINGGIR MINGGIR! ADA APA INI?! KENAPA KALIAN RIBUT RIB—" Gadis berambut merah mencolok yang membelah kerumunan orang itu sukses terdiam dengan bibir terbuka, "WOAA! DIA IMUT!"

Bertambah, batin Sasuke semakin risih.

"Hei Sakura, siapa dia? Wowowow! Hai tampan, mau menghabiskan malam denganku setelah ini?" Ucap si merah berkacamata itu dengan sebelah mata yang berkedip nakal.

"Karin! Dia milikku!" Balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Hentikan Karin! Ino!" Sakura menggeram, "ayolah jangan seperti kalian baru melihat lelaki tampan oke? Mari kita abaikan dia—ia melirik Sasuke sejenak—dan dimana **orang itu**?"

Pemuda bergigi runcing seperti hiu menjawab dengan menggerakkan dagunya seolah menunjuk sesuatu, "Dia disana. Juga motormu sudah siap diarena start." Jawab Suigetsu.

Sakura mengangguk singkat, semua orang-orang yang semula mengerubunginya mulai menjauh menuju samping jalan area lintasan balapan liar. Sakura berniat menuju kesana jika saja pergelangan tangannya tidak ditahan oleh sesuatu. Ia menoleh, "Apa lagi?"

Sasuke menatap emerald didepannya khawatir, apalagi melihat area lintasan disana yang terbuat dari aspal sedikit bertanah dan pasti licin jika Sakura sedikit saja kehilangan keseimbangan. "Jangan—"

"Kita sudah sepakat 'kan? Kau ikut dan mengawasi. Itu saja. Tolong dan kumohon jangan larang aku lagi."

Ia terdiam. Sakura memohon padanya.

Apakah berarti, gadis itu sangat menginginkan balapan ini?

"Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum manis, "Karena lawanku malam ini. Orang yang sangat ingin aku bunuh."

Hah,

—apa?

Cengkraman pada tangan Sakura mengendur perlahan, Sasuke memandang Sakura tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Mau menonton?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura lebih dulu menarik lengannya dan membiarkan Sasuke berkumpul dengan orang-orang tadi dipinggir jalan, sedangkan Sakura sendiri berjalan menuju motor balap merah menyala didepan garis start. Disebelah motornya—yang Yahiko siapkan sebelumnya untuk Sakura—seorang gadis duduk diatas motor balap hitam metallic dengan gaya yang masih sama seperti dulu, bertompang dagu dan menatap Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang seolah meremehkan si sulung Haruno.

"Apa kabar. Haruno?"

"Hmp." Sakura menatap datar jabatan tangan gadis tersebut yang mengambang diudara tanpa minat. "aku baik." Jawabnya tanpa menerima uluran jabat tangan didepannya. Membuat gadis cantik tersebut meringis dan menurunkan tangannya kebawah.

"Masih seperti dulu ternyata."

"Ya."

"Baiklah, karena aku juga sudah menunggumu lumayan lama disini. Bagaimana kalau kita buat balapan ini semakin menantang?"

Sebelah alisnya naik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia..." Gadis itu menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "...kekasihmu bukan? Kurasa, akan menyenangkan jika dia bersamaku. Bukankah lelaki tampan seperti itu lebih pantas bila disandingkan dengan gadis cantik sepertiku?"

Sakura berbalik, terlihat jelas raut wajah Sasuke yang melihat kearahnya sangat khawatir juga cemas. Lalu mendengus menahan tawa yang akan meledak, "Kau terlalu percaya diri..." Ia menaiki motor balapnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin hingga menimbulkan bunyi menderung keras.

"Jangan bilang kau takut untuk kalah, Haruno."

Sakura menoleh cepat, dengan raut wajah menggelap. Ia menyeringai dengan tatapan datar. "Aku terima tantanganmu."

Gadis itu turut menyeringai, "Jika kau kalah, dia jadi milikku."

"Dan jika kau kalah, pergi jika bisa enyahlah dari duniaku selamanya. Sialan."

"Dengan senang hati..."

Dan kedua gadis itu kompak menarik pedal gas tanpa menginjak gigi motor, sehingga suara derungan gas terdengar bersautan. Sebelum Sakura memakai helm full facenya, ia sempat menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum manis, "DOAKAN AKU SASUKE!" Teriaknya dengan melambaikan tangan.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau bersama dengan pemuda itu, eh. Haruno Sakura."

"Dalam mimpimu, bitch."

Yamanaka Ino berdiri diantara kedua motor balap berbeda warna yang siap melaju dengan bendera ditangannya. "Siap?"

Mereka menjawab dengan menarik gas.

Dan Ino mengibarkan bendera tersebut, diiringi kedua motor yang langsung melaju kencang disisi masing-masing tubuhnya.

 _ **NGGGGNNNNN—**_

Disisi lain kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat.

— _ **BRRRMMMMM!**_

Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura tadi tersenyum takut—terlihat dari sudut bibirnya yang bergetar—padanya.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Oke I don't know lah pokoknya tentang fic ini. Cuma mau ngucapin makasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah baca fic diatas ehehe.**

 **Balesan review non-login:**

 **silent reader xD :** Waahh syukur deh kalau suka ehehe xD makasih pasokan semangatnya!*^*)9! Doakan aku selalu lancar dalam mencari mood ya :")

 **Guest :** BWAHAHAHA IYA BENER /plak. Aku baru tau pas search ke embah gugel :")) kampret nanya ketemen ternyata salah hiks :" makasih sudah mengingatkan x'3

 **Nasyaila :** YOOO SAKURA DOMINASI TERUS *^*)9! (Sakura: berbisik mil, malu maluin /gampar) makasih pasokan semangatnyaaa :"))

 **Nekohime :** OMG SASKEH SUAMIKUH :""))) /ditabok Ini sudah next yaa, salam kenal juga *kiss*

 **Guest :** Aaaah makasih doanya '/' lemon? Adain ga yaaa hmmmm '/' (ini author nyebelin ye /ditabok lagi) hahaha doaiin aja deh semoga ada hahaha xDD

 **Dewazz :** YESSS SASUSAKU FOREWAAHH *EMOT LOPHE*

 **Ge :** Ini udah lanjut mz *ketjup*

 **AAM :** Ah aku engga sekeren author-author kece diluar sana kok :")) masih belajar hehehe, OMG SIBUK TIDUR. KAMU STALKER YA? KOK TAU AKU KEBO SIH :"""" /NAK ini udah lanjut yaa hahaha *ketjup*

 **Azahura :** Ketauan ini anak mesom abis :"" /nak

 **fuchida :** Wahahaha syukur deh kalau kamu suka x3 *ketjup*

 **boy :** kamu bukan pemain anak jalanan kan? :"))) ini udah lanjut yaa hehe

 **kura cakun :** makasiihhh x/D ini udah lanjut yaa hehehe *kiss*

 **gwcakep :** Mantap jiwa yekan hahaha /digampar. Syukur deh kalau mz cakep suka :")) ini udah lanjut yaa kwkwk xD

 **Untuk yang login udah aku bales lewat PM ya xD makasih buat yang udah baca chap ini dan chap sebelumnya, juga udah nunggu lanjutan Mask. Sampai ketemu dichapter depann :D**

 **Last,**

 **Review? x3**


	4. Chapter 4: Can I Hope?

Suara derungan kedua motor balap yang berada didalam lintasan tersebut terdengar memekakkan telinga, baik keduanya saling susul-menyusul mendahului. Merah dan juga hitam, dengan masing-masing sang gadis pengendara diatasnya.

Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya menahan rasa cemas pada simerah muda. Motor milik Sakura kini berada didepan, beberapa meter dari tempat motor hitam lawan Sakura berada. Bagaimanapun, balapan yang dihiasi lintasan berpasir ini sangat berbahaya, ditambah belokan-belokan tajam dibeberapa titik yang membuat jantungnya berpompa dengan cepat. Memang bukan Sasuke yang balapan disini, tapi entah mengapa hanya dengan melihat Sakura disana mampu sangat memberikan efek luar biasa padanya.

Sial,

Kenapa ini terasa sangat lama?!

"BERJUANGLAH SAKURA!"

Terdengar jeritan khas wanita dari arah samping Sasuke, mau tak mau membuatnya harus sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya agar menghindari kerusakan gendang telinga.

"Hei kau. Apa benar kau pengawal Sakura?"

Merasa seseorang bicara padanya, Sasuke kembali menoleh dan ternyata wanita berambut merah menyala-lah yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia diam sejenak, enggan untuk menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk kembali menonton arena balap.

Uzumaki Karin mendengus melihat pemuda tampan disamping yang tidak menggubrisnya, oh wow baru kali ini ia diacuhkan oleh lawan jenis. Biasanya mereka lah yang mendatangi Karin bagai lalat menemukan makanannya. " _Well_ , aku Uzumaki Karin senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hn." Mengabaikan fakta bahwa wanita berpakaian minim tersebut satu marga dengan teman kuningnya, Sasuke masih tetap terfokus pada motor merah menyala diarea lintasan.

Mendadak jengkel, Karin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada angkuh. Namun ketika melihat ekspresi pemuda nyentrik tersebut yang jelas sangat terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu membuat Karin menggelengkan kepalanya sebanyak dua kali. "Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sakura, dia sudah biasa akan balapan seperti ini."

Akhirnya Sasuke menoleh dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah, "Kau serius?"

"Yep! Mungkin jika dia melakukan kesalahan hanya akan berbuah lecet sedikit."

"Itu tidak membantu Nona."

"Heh dasar." Karin terkekeh, "dia itu hebat bung. Kau lihat saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mask?**

 **[Chapter 4: Can I Hope?]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua pupil mata emeraldnya bergerak fokus kearah samping kanan dan kirinya. Memastikan bahwa lawan balapannya malam ini masih tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Pedal gas ditangan kanannya masih dia tarik hingga habis, juga gigi motor yang masih ia kendalikan. Senyuman kemenangan terpatri dibibirnya ketika tak jauh dari lajunya Yamanaka Ino berdiri, pertanda garis finish sudah didepan mata dan kemenangan lagi-lagi menjadi milik Haruno Sakura untuk malam ini. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian suara tarikan gas lain terdengar berisik disamping kanannya.

"Jangan senang dulu Sakura!"

Meski mengenakan helm full face, Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar gadis itu berteriak. Tak mau kalah, ia menaikkan gigi motornya dan berhasil mendahului sang lawan.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit...

...lagi.

Dan—

 _ **JDUG!**_

"Eh?"

Motornya mendapat serangan dari arah samping, dan alhasil lepas kendali. Giginya bergemerutuk kesal, "SIAL!" Sakura mengerem motornya sekuat tenaga, namun tentu saja itu sia-sia, mengingat lintasan balapan kali ini dipenuhi pasir. Motornya sedikit miring hingga sebelah lutut Sakura menyentuh aspal dan bergesekan dengan tarikan kuat.

"Uh, tidak!"

Ia akan jatuh.

..

 _ **BRUK!**_

..

Oniksnya melebar, Sasuke berlari, mengabaikan Yahiko yang meneriakkan namanya. "SAKURAA!"

Dan terakhir yang Sakura ingat adalah suara seseorang meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang, disusul dengan teriakan yang lainnya, juga rasa nyeri dibagian lengan, lutut, serta kepalanya. Kemudian dunianya menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hng?

Bau apa ini?

Kenapa...

Kenapa semuanya gelap?

 _"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Kau tidak lihat dia terluka! Brengsek!"_

Suara ini.. Sasuke 'kah? Kenapa? Bicara dengan siapa dia? Kenapa dia marah?

Sial,

Kepalaku sakit sekali.

Baiklah, aku yakin sekarang ini berada dirumah sakit. Bau obat yang menyengat sedikit menganggu pernafasanku sekarang. Ku coba membuka mata perlahan, dan pertama kali yang kulihat adalah langit-langit tembok yang berwarna putih bersih. Benar apa dugaanku, ini dirumah sakit.

"Sakura?"

Suara itu lagi, hatiku dibuat tenang hanya karena mendengarnya. Dia..

"Sasu—ke.." kugerakkan kepalaku kesamping dan sekali lagi benar, ia tepat berada disampingku dengan raut wajahnya yang... Ah apa itu? Ekspresi macam apa itu? Sebelah sudut bibirku tertarik keatas, hei apa dia tidak sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung wajahnya saat ini terlihat sangat—em, imut.

"Dasar bodoh!" Dia menghela nafas gusar, namun sesaat kemudian tersenyum lega. "akhirnya kau sadar, demi Tuhan Sakura. Aku takut."

"Takut?" Wow, suaraku kini terdengar serak. Berapa lama aku istirahat? "kenapa..."

"Kau tahu lawanmu itu, wanita itu gila. Dia menendang motormu dengan sengaja hingga kau jadi begini."

Wanita itu... Ah, dia?

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh keningku yang entah sejak kapan terpasang kapas yang ditempel dengan plester. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi, Sakura. Berhenti membuatku khawatir, dasar idiot! Kau kira ini menyenangkan hah?!"

"Eh apa?" Aku berusaha untuk duduk dan dibantu oleh Sasuke, sedikit tidak terima ia menyebutku idiot. Heh memangnya dia siapa?! "apa kau bilang?!"

"Idiot! Bodoh! Apa dengan menantang bahaya hidupmu menjadi menyenangkan?!"

"Hei hei bung tenangkan dirimu, Sakura baru saja siuman."

Aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa diruangan ini bukan hanya kami berdua, tapi juga ada Yahiko, Ino, Karin dan beberapa teman mainku. "Kalian.."

"Hm ya, maafkan kami Sakura. Harusnya kami sudah memprediksi bahwa dia memang harus diwaspadai." Yahiko berkata dengan nada suara yang tidak enak. Mungkin dia tidak enak padaku?

" _Darling_! Apa ada yang sakit? Selain keningmu? _Oh my_ _god_ , dia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan!" Ino ikut mendekatiku dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Seperti biasa, ia memang yang paling perduli padaku setelah Karin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, dimana dia?"

"Dia pergi setelah kami kompak menceramahinya." Sahut Karin. "atau lebih tepatnya _someone special_ yang memarahi dan memakinya habis-habisan."

Aku ikut menoleh saat Karin berkata dengan lirikan mata yang tertuju pada seseorang. Dan itu, Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku hanya bicara apa yang harus aku ucapkan."

Menghela nafas, _well_ seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat cerewet sewaktu-waktu. "Baiklah, kalian.. bisakah memberiku sedikit ruang untuk berbicara, dengan Sasuke? Tolong."

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka satu persatu keluar ruangan dengan menutup pintu, menyisakan aku dan Sasuke didalam. Keadaan hening seketika, baiklah ekspresi wajahnya saat ini sungguh tidak enak dilihat. Dasar polos! "Hei.. aku minta maaf oke?"

Dia masih diam, Sasuke menatapku namun tak kunjung bicara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa dia akan berlaku curang. Sungguh, aku tadi hanya—"

"Harusnya kau tahu.." ia akhirnya berbicara, meski terputus-putus. Sebelah alisku naik, menunggu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "...bahwa aku sangat benci ketika apa yang ku sayangi terluka."

Tunggu—

Apa?

"Huh?"

"Tidak lupakan." Sasuke mengusap permukaan kulit wajahnya kasar, ia terlihat sangat frustasi. Tapi kenapa? "aku hanya lelah... Lagi pula ini sudah pukul tiga malam."

"Tidak, aku ingin kau menjelaskan yang tadi kau ucapkan."

"Aku hanya lelah, okay? Tidurlah Sakura."

"Sasuke, jelaskan."

Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya, ya ya dia baru tahu bahwa aku sangat keras kepala. Salahkan dirinya yang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin tahu.

"Itu... Aku hanya menyayangimu selayaknya pengawal menyayangi nonanya. Salah?"

Hanya... Itu?

"Kau yakin?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?"

Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku harus menahan tawaku agar tidak meledak. Wajah polosnya lagi-lagi membuatku gemas.

"Jangan tertawa, ini tidak lucu."

"Oh sungguh? Kau harusnya bercermin dan melihat bagaimana lucunya wajahmu tadi Sasuke." Dia menarik sebelah pipiku dengan ibu jari serta jari telunjuknya. "A-aw! Hei itu sakit!"

"Diamlah. Kau menyebalkan." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya pada atas ranjang tidurku, menjadikan lipatan tangannya sebagai bantal yang kemudian ia menumpu kepalanya disana.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau lelah?"

Ia menjawabnya dengan gumaman yang kuartikan dengan jawaban 'ya'. Bergerak sendiri, sebelah tanganku terulur untuk mengelus bagian rambut belakangnya yang unik itu perlahan. "Tidurlah, aku tau kau tidak terbiasa terjaga hingga larut malam seperti ini."

"Hm."

Aku ikut memejamkan mata, sebelah tanganku yang mengelus helaian rambutnya masih tidak berhenti. Rambutnya halus, oh apakah ia memakai conditioner setiap kali ia selesai membilas rambutnya? Jarang sekali anak lelaki yang memiliki rambut halus seperti ini.

Sasuke,

Kenapa kau begitu..

"Hei pengawal."

..

Dia tidak menjawab, dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara dengkuran halus khas orang tertidur. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum lembut. Dia berbeda. Ya, sejak awal seharusnya aku tidak menganggap dia sama dengan pemuda lain diluar sana yang bersedia menjadi pengawalku hanya karena apa yang aku miliki. Tubuh, kecantikan, kekayaan, membuat mereka mendekatiku dengan suatu alasan.

Aku benci.

Tapi Sasuke sungguh-sungguh berniat untuk melindungiku.

Tapi kenapa, aku takut?

Takut... Aku takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak matanya mengerjap perlahan, ia terbangun dan mendapati tubuh mungil diatas ranjang yang membelakanginya. Sasuke mengusap kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya asal, jika diperjelas kantung matanya sedikit menghitam akibat kurang tidur. Ia lelah, seluruh tubuhnya pegal karena posisi tidur yang tidak benar.

Sasuke melirik jam pada layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima petang. Oh sial, dirinya hanya tidur satu jam setengah? Bagus, dan sekarang ia harus kembali menjalani rutinitas sekolah layaknya pelajar pada umumnya.

Kedua oniks tersebut bergulir pada Sakura yang tampak nyaman dalam tidurnya, terlihat bahu gadis itu naik turun dengan teratur juga deru nafas yang terdengar rileks. Bagaimana ia membangunkan Sakura? Ah lagi pula, gadis itu sedang tidak sehat. Lebih baik tidak mengikuti pelajaran sekolah untuk hari ini.

Tersentak seakan menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke merongoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu dan dapat! Gadis—entah wanita—yang semalam balapan dengan Sakura memberinya kartu nama setelah Sasuke memakinya dengan berbagai kata menusuk hati, bukannya merasa sakit hati, wanita itu malah memberinya kartu nama yang entah untuk apa.

Idiot.

Kedua alisnya mengkerut ketika sebuah nama tertera disana.

"Mei... Terumi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terbangun, dan langsung duduk seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada segala arah. Kemana Sasuke?

"Sasuke?"

..

Tidak ada jawaban.

..

"Uchiha?"

..

Masih sama.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang terpasang disudut ruangan, menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Itu berarti Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk berangkat kesekolah. Pemuda itu tidak membangunkannya.

Sampai seorang perawat masuk dengan alat-alat medis dalam bawaannya. "Selamat pagi, Haruno- _sama_." Dia tersenyum formal seraya membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh serajat dan kembali menegakkan punggungnya. "ini sudah waktunya untuk pengecekan keadaan anda."

"Tidak."

Perawat tersebut terbelalak ketika melihat Sakura menarik selang infus yang berada ditangannya dengan satu tarikan kuat dan bergerak menuruni ranjang. Sakura berjalan melewatinya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"T-tapi Nona Haru—"

"Diam, atau kusuruh atasanmu agar menghapus namamu dalam daftar pegawai?"

"J-jan—"

"Bagus. Jika nanti ada yang datang kemari menjenguk katakan saja aku pergi. Kabur, diculik atau apapun itu terserah."

Detik berikutnya yang perawat itu lihat adalah ruangan kamar VVIP didepannya yang ditutup dengan kencang dari luar.

"Ini gawat..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Teme_ , tumben sekali hari ini kau makan sedikit ' _ttebayo_."

Sasuke mendengus kasar, "Aku memang biasa makan dengan porsi sedikit _Dobe_."

"Tidak tidak!" Naruto duduk dikursi depan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk meja yang menjadi penghalang mereka, "biasanya kau selalu makan dengan rakus! Mie ramen bagianku biasa menjadi korban!"

"Itu kau, idiot." Mengabaikan Naruto yang mengamuk didepannya, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku blazer dan memainkannya. Lebih tepatnya, mencoba mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

Merasa diabaikan, Naruto akhirnya menggeser kursi dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kedua alisnya mengkerut, "S-a-k-u—" sampai akhirnya kedua bola mata blue shappire itu terbelalak. "wow wow wow! _Teme_! Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat dekat dengan Sakura- _chan_?! Dan kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padaku! Teman macam apa kau ini ' _ttebayo_! Oh ya kemarin juga kalian pulang bersama! Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Jangan berlebihan _Dobe_." Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, "kami hanya teman."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus keras, "Menyebalkan."

Sasuke terdiam, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. " _Dobe_ , apa kau mengenal Uzumaki Karin?"

"Karin?" Naruto mengetuk keningnya menggunakan jari telunjuk berulang-ulang, hingga pemuda enerjik ini sekali lagi terbelalak. "kau—darimana kau mengenal Karin ' _ttebayo_?! A-apa jangan-jangan kau menjadi salah satu korbannya?! Tidaakk! _Temee_ sahabatku!" Tanpa diduga Naruto berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke dari samping, darimanapun juga posisi seperti ini sungguh tidak enak dilihat.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" Sasuke menggeram kemudian mendorong Naruto agar menjauh, "aku hanya bertanya, jawab saja dan berhenti memelukku seperti tadi. Aku masih normal bodoh!"

"Hei kau kira aku gay?! _Sorry Teme_ , sekalipun aku gay, aku tidak akan memilihmu sebagai pasanganku. Camkan!"

"Menjijikan."

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut kedepan, "Uzumaki Karin adalah sepupu jauhku, meskipun kami tinggal terpisah tapi sewaktu-waktu dia datang mengunjungi rumahku. Kelakuannya rusak, dia cantik hanya saja sering menipu lelaki dengan parasnya. Intinya jangan sampai kau tergoda _Teme_."

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya _'Cih lagi pula siapa yang sudi tergoda oleh gadis nakal.'_ bisiknya dalam hati. Tetapi sesaat kemudian oniksnya meredup _'...tapi Sakura adalah pengecualian.'_

"Oh ya _Teme_ , pulang sekolah nanti temani aku ya _'ttebayo_!"

"Tidak." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, sesaat ia menatap sahabat pirangnya yang sebentar lagi akan mulai mengamuk. "aku sibuk, cari yang lain."

Naruto menggebrak meja yang semula mereka tempati, " _TEME_ SOMBONG SIALAN! AWAS JIKA KAU MEMINTA TOLONG PADAKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oniknya mengecil, Sasuke menggeram rendah dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam. Sekali lagi ia bertanya, "Kemana Haruno Sakura?"

"K-kami..." Kedua perawat malang itu saling bertatapan, keringat dingin membasahi masing-masing kening perawat tersebut, apalagi ketika nada suara pemuda dihadapan mereka yang meninggi diawal-awal. Salah satu dari mereka menelan salivanya sendiri takut, "...maaf t-tuan, nona—n-nona Haruno—"

"Bukan permintaan maaf yang ingin kudengar! Aku tanya dimana pasien yang dirawat disini! Apa kalian tuli hah?!"

Keduanya bergidik ngeri, ekspresi ketakutan yang teramat sangat terlihat jelas dimasing-masing wajah pucat pasi wanita perawat tersebut. Keduanya menunduk dengan jari-jari tangan yang saling bertautan, takut mereka takut.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, untuk saat ini percuma melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya pada kedua perawat didepannya. Hanya akan buang tenaga dan berakhir sia-sia, sekarang yang terpenting adalah mencari dimana keberadaan Haruno Sakura.

Dimana?

"T-tuan.."

Ia mendelik ketika salah satu perawat—yang masih menunduk—didepannya angkat bicara. Tanpa menjawab ia berbalik, hendak pergi dari sana sebelum akhirnya perawat tadi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...Nona b-berpesan agar tidak ada yang mencarinya."

Sebelah alisnya naik, Sasuke mendengus. "Jadi, dia pergi dengan sengaja?"

"I-iya."

Sudah ia duga.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera angkat kaki dari sana.

Sekarang,

Kemana ia harus mencari Sakura?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi tersenyum pada pelanggannya yang duduk dikursi dengan terhalang meja panjang dengannya. Oniks itu tertutup karena pemiliknya tersenyum hingga menyipit, "Terimakasih, senang anda puas dengan pelayanan kami."

Kedua wanita didepannya balas tersenyum genit, "Kau sudah tampan, baik hati, ah senangnya bertemu pria sepertimu."

Ia tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga nyonya." Itachi menghela nafas berat tanpa wanita didepannya ketahui, cih sial jika saja ia tidak sedang bekerja, maka dengan senang hati ia pergi dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan wanita-wanita genit berpakaian minim yang selalu mencari perhatiannya. Itachi muak. Sebagai bartender yang baik, sudah sepantasnya ia tersenyum pada setiap pelanggan yang datang, tapi arti senyumannya banyak disalah artikan—terlebih oleh para wanita.

Menyebalkan.

Itachi menggosok gelas dalam genggamannya dengan lap bersih, sesekali memberikan senyuman seperti biasa pada para pelanggan bar.

Hingga suara musik dilantai dansa yang Itachi rasa semakin lama semakin kencang serta menjurus musik erotis, dan disambut menggila oleh para penikmat lantai liar—kata Deidara. Riuh orang-orang yang menyoraki seseorang dibawah sana entah karena apa, sebelah alisnya naik, Itachi menepuk bahu salah satu pemuda pelanggan bar didepannya. "Hei, memangnya ada apa dibawah?"

Pemuda itu menoleh lalu tertawa, "Para putri lantai dansa datang bung, kau tidak tahu?"

Itachi menggidikkan bahunya.

"Oh astaga, apa kau pekerja baru? Kemari, kita liat bagaimana aksi para gadis itu dibawah sana."

Dengan berat hati—meski dominan rasa penasaran yang tinggi—Itachi menaruh gelasnya dan berjalan keluar dari wilayahnya, ia mendekat kearah penghalang dilantai dua untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dilantai satu. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja pusing melihat banyaknya orang yang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari secara liar.

"Lihat disana. Tiga gadis itu lah yang kumaksud."

Oniksnya memicing, seketika Itachi terbatuk karena salivanya sendiri.

"Yaampun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memukul stir mobil yang Kizashi titipkan padanya kesal, sialan kemana lagi ia harus mencari Sakura? Ia tidak begitu mengenal teman-teman gadis itu diluar, ah tidak jangankan diluar, teman sekelas saja Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia baru saja pulang dari showroom motor Yahiko, dan tetap tidak mendapati Sakura disana.

Kemana dia?!

Ponselnya berdering pertanda ada email masuk, dengan malas Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari dashboard. Membuka keyword ponsel dan mengecek email dari siapa tadi.

"Hn?"

Keningnya mengkerut, dari Itachi? Tumben sekali kakaknya yang satu itu mengirim pesan email, biasanya Itachi akan langsung main telepon tanpa basa-basi. Oke baiklah, berarti ini bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Sasuke jadi semakin malas membukanya.

Tapi ia penasaran... Ah presetan!

 **.**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 **To me**

 **Hei bodoh, coba kau lihat gambar apa yang kukirimkan padamu. Kurasa sebaiknya kau cepat kemari atau gadismu akan menjadi santapan para lelaki mesum disini.**

 **.**

Oniksnya membulat, tanpa sadar Sasuke mencengkram ponselnya sekuat tenaga ketika sebuah foto terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel pintarnya. Itu foto Sakura yang sedang menari dilantai dansa, bersama kedua temannya yang berambut pirang juga Uzumaki Karin. Dengan banyak lelaki hidung belang yang mengerubungi ketiganya.

"Shit!" Sasuke menekan icon nomor dengan tergesa-gesa, dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang tersebut ketelinganya dengan mobil yang mulai melaju cepat.

 _"Yo, Sasuke?"_

"Cepat beritahu aku dimana alamat tempatnya. Itachi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tertawa lepas, tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergerak tak beraturan, ditambah suara musik yang berdebum memekakkan telinga, ia menari tak tentu arah, masa bodoh dengan orang yang mungkin akan ia senggol. Nikmati lantai dansa ini.

"Sakura, sudah cukup!"

"Tidak!" Jawab Sakura diiringi nada suara yang sedikit tinggi, volume suara musik disini membuatnya harus memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengar suara sahabatnya. "jika kau lelah, duduk duluan saja seperti biasa!"

Yamanaka Ino menghela nafas lalu menggidikkan kedua bahunya acuh, "Terserah kau saja!"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan gumaman, sekali lagi ia tidak perduli. Orang-orang juga ikut menari bersamanya, hanya dengan datang kemari—klub Dark Blond—milik Ino dan kakaknya Deidara, mampu membuat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri sedikit lebih baik. Sakura tersenyum miring, "Indahnya masa remaja."

"Hai cantik."

Emeraldnya bergulir menatap seorang pria muda berpenampilan rapi yang tersenyum mesum padanya, sebelah alis Sakura naik saat tangan pria tersebut bergerak menuju pinggangnya, menarik Sakura agar mendekat.

"Berdansa bersamaku?"

"Aa." Ia menyeringai, "dengan senang hati tuan."

Ino dan Karin yang sedang duduk disalah satu sofa merah disamping lantai dansa menggeleng sebanyak dua kali, apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran Sakura? Karin yang lebih dulu menatap Ino disebelahnya, "Hei babi, apa menurutmu membiarkan Sakura seperti itu tidak akan apa-apa? Maksudku kau tahu—"

"Aku tahu." Sahut Ino cepat, "tapi tidakkah kau lihat? Itu dipintu masuk, lihat kesana." Jari telunjuk Ino yang dipolesi pewarna kuku berwarna ungu teracung mengarah tepat pada pintu utama klub yang memunculkan sosok pemuda tegap masuk dengan terburu-buru. "dia mencari Sakura."

"Ow, dia lelaki yang manis."

Ino tersenyum hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. "Sangat manis."

Sakura mengerang ketika jari jemari pria yang memeluknya bergerak menekan, dan mulai bergeriya pada tubuhnya. "Err—sorry, _sir_?"

"Nikmati saja."

.

.

"Apanya yang dinikmati?"

Sebuah suara lain mengintrupsi keduanya, Sakura yang hafal betul suara tersebut menoleh cepat dengan ekspresi terkejut, disebelahnya Sasuke berdiri dengan tampang garang seolah siap meratakan wajah siapapun yang menyentuh Sakura.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn." Oniksnya terlihat dingin, rahangnya mengeras dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat dimasing-masing tubuhnya. Sasuke mendesis, "bisa kau lepaskan? Tanganmu sangat mengganggu penglihatanku."

"Maaf?" Pria itu mendengus menahan tawa. "jika aku tidak mau bagaimana huh?"

Sakura menatap keduanya bergantian, hawa buruk menusuk keluar dari pemuda berambut nyentrik disebelah kanannya. Oh tidak, "Sas—"

 _ **SRET!**_

"Kau bajingan mesum, singkirkan tanganmu dari kekasihku, atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada—"

 _ **JDUG!**_

"ARGHH!"

Emeraldnya sekali lagi membulat melihat pria dibawahnya yang jatuh bersujud dengan memegangi selangkangannya. Ow itu pasti akan sakit sekali.

"—maaf." Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "meski itu tendangan anak kecil sepertiku, tapi mungkin dapat membuat milikmu tidak lagi bisa berdiri."

"B-bocah sialan!"

Mengabaikan pekikkan pria mesum tadi, Sasuke menarik Sakura menjauhi lantai dansa, membawanya menuju tempat yang dirasa cukup sepi untuk mereka berdua bicara. Satu tarikan nafas panjang, Sasuke menatap gadis didepannya marah, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping seolah enggan bertatap muka.

"Lihat aku, Sakura."

"Hm?" Nyalinya menciut saat melihat kedua oniks itu menggelap, Sakura menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya mengurangi rasa gugup, "baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud kabur dari rumah sakit, sungguh! Aku—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ditempat seperti ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan, Haruno Sakura!"

 _ **Deg!**_

Tubuhnya bergetar kecil, kedua tangannya saling bertautan takut. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia takut hanya karena melihat Sasuke marah... Tapi kenapa juga Sasuke bisa sampai semarah ini? Apa karena ia kabur dari rumah sakit, atau karena tadi ia berdansa dengan pria lain? Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak berani lagi menatap kedua oniks diatas sana yang pasti sedang menyala karena amarah, yang bisa Sakura lihat sekarang adalah sepasang sepatu kets hitam milik Sasuke.

"Bagus, bagai orang bodoh aku bicara seorang diri. Setelah mencarimu kemana-mana, dan kau disini berdansa dengan pria bajingan tadi?! Demi Tuhan, apa kau tidak melihat bahwa dia tadi mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sudah dicampuri obat bius Sakura?!"

Kepalanya menggadah, Sakura akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-apa?"

"Lihat kesana."

Emeraldnya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sasuke tertuju, Sakura menganga. Disana, diantara banyaknya orang yang bergerak liar diatas lantai dansa, tepatnya disalah satu sofa merah seorang pria terlihat menggendong seorang gadis belia yang tak sadarkan diri. Pria itu menyeringai jahat dan tak lain adalah pria yang sebelumnya berdansa dengan Sakura. Karena orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, sehingga tidak sadar atau bahkan ketika ada yang menyadarinya, mereka menganggap itu hal biasa karena faktor tempat. Seketika Sakura bergidik ngeri,

Bagaimana jika tadi Sasuke tidak datang?

Apa mungkin yang ada dalam gendongan pria itu sekarang adalah Sakura?

"Kau ingin berakhir dengan diperkosa secara tak sadar oleh bajingan itu huh? Jangan membuatku gila Sakura. Kau—" perkataannya terputus, Sasuke terbelalak saat dadanya ditubruk oleh sesuatu, diiringi dengan dua buah tangan yang melingkar dari perut menuju punggungnya.

"M-maaf..." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang kini ia jadikan tempat berlabuh, "...dan terimakasih." Oh bahkan suaranya mencicit dibagian akhir.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas. Bingung harus bagaimana, akhirnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengelus pucuk kepala gadis yang kini seenaknya memeluk tubuhnya, sesekali menghirup aroma khas yang menggeruar dari helaian rambut gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Jangan marah lagi..."

"Hn?"

Sakura sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu menggadah dengan wajah memelas. "Jangan marah padaku lagi." Ia sedikit mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya—entah karena apa—lalu melanjutkan dengan nada suara pelan. "aku sangat sangat minta maaf, hukum aku sepuasmu. Tapi tolong, jangan marah lagi seperti tadi." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan kembali memeluk Sasuke erat.

Alis Sasuke mengkerut bingung, apa maksudnya?

"Jawab ya, Sasuke."

"Hmm, ya." Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, beberapa kali orang yang lewat diantara mereka melirik bahkan ada yang terang-terangan bersiul menggoda keduanya, ini menyebalkan. "sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah mulai malam." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sedikit jengkel.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap permukaan wajahnya beberapa kali, "Ya. Tapi teman-temanku—"

"Abaikan saja mereka."

Sakura ikut menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk lemah, "Hm."

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan klub tersebut, Sasuke mengirimkan pesan email untuk Itachi. Sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi yang tidak sadar tersenyum melihat interaksi raven dan merah muda dipojok ruangan tersentak ketika sesuatu dalam saku celananya bergetar, tergesa ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan email yang masuk.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Cih anak itu, sejak kapan menjadi mudah berterimakasih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin makan malam dimana?"

Sakura menoleh seraya memijat keningnya berulang-ulang, mungkin efek nyeri akibat jatuh dari motor itu baru terasa sekarang, gadis tersebut diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau mengajakku makan malam bersama, begitu?"

"Hn." Sasuke melirik gadis disebelahnya sekilas, "hanya karena kebetulan kita sedang diluar."

"Bukan sebuah ajakan kencan?"

 _ **CKIITT—**_

Sasuke menoleh dengan raut wajah seram, meski kedua pipinya mulai berubah warna, ia menjawab dengan nada suara ketus. "Bukan."

"Oh ya?" Sakura mengulum senyumnya, ia sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya yang semula bersandar menjadi tegak—sedikit mencondongkan tubuh bagian atasnya kearah Sasuke. "singkirkan tanganmu dari **kekasihku**. Ah manisnya~"

Ohok!

"Kekasihku. Hm tapi aku lupa kapan kau menyatakan cinta padaku Sasuke, ah ataukah saat ciuman itu ka—"

"Lupakan." Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya, meski dengan tarikan sedang. Sasuke mendengus, bisa-bisanya ia bicara asal, tapi toh saat tadi itu sedang dalam kondisi yang memaksanya harus sedikit bersandiwara. Tapi kenapa bodohnya—

"Kau cemburu Sasuke- _kun_?"

—ia lupa bahwa Sakura itu sangat keras kepala.

Sasuke mendecih, "Aku tidak sengaja, oke? Lagipula saat itu aku bicara refleks, dan soal cemburu." Ia tertawa kecil dengan gelengan kepala, "maaf tidak."

"Aw _seriously_? Tapi kulihat, kau sangat marah ketika aku disentuh oleh lelaki lain."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Aku berkata apa yang aku rasakan."

"Hn."

"Sasuke..."

"Apa?"

"Kemarin..." Entah perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang benar, raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi mendung dan seolah siap hujan. Gadis itu kembali bersandar pada sandaran kursi mobil, sebelah pipinya mengembung dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut kedepan. "...seorang pemuda menyatakan perasaannya padaku, saat disekolah."

Kening Sasuke mengkerut tak suka, meski begitu Uchiha bungsu tersebut berhasil menutupi ketidak sukaannya dengan memfokuskan tatapannya kearah jalanan. "Hn, lalu?"

"Aku belum menjawabnya." Sakura menghela nafas cukup panjang, kemudian bertompang dagu dengan wajah yang menghadap kearah kaca jendela disampingnya, "nama pemuda itu Utakata, orang-orang bilang dia baik, pintar, juga memperlakukan perempuan dengan sopan. Sasuke, menurutmu aku harus menjawab apa?"

Adik Uchiha Itachi itu terdiam, _well_ dalam hati ia meringis berada satu langkah dibelakang pemuda bernama Utakata yang Sakura sebut. Sialan, ini karena sikap pengecutnya yang membuat Sasuke selalu berada dibelakang, jangankan berkata bahwa ia mencintai Sakura, berkata bahwa ia telah lama memperhatikan gadis bermarga Haruno itu saja ia tidak bisa.

Tapi,

Bukan 'kah cinta tak harus memiliki?

Cukup lindungi dia dari jauh, tak apa jika Sakura bahagia meskipun bukan bersamanya. Sasuke sudah sadar akan segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Sudahlah.

 _Shit_! Sejak kapan ia jadi lembek begini?

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau melamun."

Ia mengusap permukaan wajahnya sekilas, "Maaf."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Oniksnya melirik sesaat, sebelum kembali terfokus kearah depan. "itu terserah padamu Nona, tugasku adalah menjaga dan melindungimu. Bukan mengurus masalah pribadimu."

"Hei aku hanya meminta pendapat." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada lalu mendengus. "kau cemburu, ah aku baru tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah ternyata sangat sensitif jika disangkut pautkan dengan seorang gadis."

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sakura terbelalak ketika tanpa basa-basi Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan berjalan meninggalkannya, pemuda itu hendak masuk kedalam sebuah restoran tanpa menunggunya terlebih dahulu. "Cih, dasar. Setidaknya dia harus belajar menutupi ekspresi kesalnya dengan benar." Gumam Sakura pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar mobil dengan tergesa saat Sasuke mengarahkan remote mobil kearahnya, bersiap mengunci mobil dari luar. "tega sekali berniat mengunci Nona-mu sendiri. Pengawal macam apa kau ini huh?"

Tak menjawab, juga tak menoleh, Sasuke berjalan dengan ekspresi datar menuju salah satu meja didalam restoran tersebut. Duduk pada kursi dengan posisi punggung yang sedikit membungkuk kedepan, ia melirik Sakura yang masih berdiri disamping meja. "Apa yang kau lihat? Duduk."

Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, Sakura masih tetap berdiri dengan posisi yang sama. "Inikah sikapmu pada kencan pertama kita? Sungguh tidak romantis."

"Sekedar pemberitahuan, ini bukan kencan, dan aku memang bukan tipe lelaki romantis. Jadi duduk dan berhenti bicara."

Sakura mendengus keras, dan menghempaskan bokongnya kasar pada satu-satunya kursi yang berada dihadapan Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan bicara sampai kau meminta maaf."

"Apa?"

"..."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir pemuda tampan tersebut, Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya acuh lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan disana untuk melihat menu makanan. Setelah memesan, Sasuke kembali menoleh kearah sang Nona muda, sekali lagi ia menghela nafas melihat posisi Sakura yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Bertompang dagu dengan wajah yang menghadap kearah lain seolah enggan bertatap muka, ditambah ekspresi gadis itu yang seakan tersakiti akan suatu hal.

"Hei."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Terserahlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah larut,

Sasuke menutup bibirnya ketika menguap, pemuda itu berjalan malas dengan segelas air putih dalam genggamannya. Benar saja, selama waktu makan malam hingga perjalanan pulang, Sakura sama sekali tak kunjung bicara padanya. Walau biasanya gadis itu selalu bicara tentang apapun—sekalipun itu tidak penting pada Sasuke.

Ia heran, sebenarnya apa salahnya?

Sebuah suara seorang gadis terdengar sayup-sayup ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati kamar Sakura, ia memelankan langkah kakinya agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Meski tidak berniat menguping, Sasuke kembali berjalan mundur dan sedikit mengintip pada celah pintu kamar Sakura yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Hm ya, Hinata kau benar. Dia menyebalkan."

Siapa?

Siapa yang Sakura maksud?

"Jika begini terus-menerus aku lelah, serius Hinata! Dia itu, entah tidak mempunyai sisi kepekaan atau bagaimana."

Punggung Sakura sedikit bergoyang, mungkin karena pemiliknya sedang tertawa. Kelopak matanya memicing, memperjelas objek penglihatannya.

"Besok, mungkin aku akan menyerah..."

Sasuke tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Sakura mengubah posisi tidur menyampingnya menjadi berbaring dengan ponsel ditelinga kanannya.

"...dan belajar menerima perasaan Utakata."

Detik berikutnya yang Sasuke rasakan adalah seperti sebuah tusukan anak panah yang tertancap tepat dijantungnya.

"Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba menerima diawal 'kan?"

Tidak,

Tidak boleh.

Giginya bergemerutuk, Sasuke mencengkram gelas kaca dalam genggamannya menahan rasa kecewa, kecewa karena ternyata cerita Sakura tentang pernyataan cinta disekolah itu bukanlah bualan belaka, ditambah dari awal gadis itu sudah memiliki perasaan khusus pada seseorang dan mencoba membuka hati pada pemuda bernama Utakata.

Apa ini artinya, sudah benar-benar tidak ada harapan?

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sesegera mungkin, dengan perasaan hancur.

Disisi lain, Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, terimakasih sudah bersedia mendengar ceritaku Hinata."

Ia terdiam sejenak menunggu jawaban.

"Hm sampai jumpa besok disekolah."

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon, Sakura membanting ponselnya pada samping tubuhnya, kedua alisnya mengkerut sedih, diiringi dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam. Ia menarik guling yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya, memeluk guling tersebut erat seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang akan pergi jika sedikit saja Sakura merenggangkan pelukannya. Tak lama, ia bergumam pelan,

"Sasuke... Bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ini dia Mask chapter 4-nyaaa, maaf lama ya? Ngehehehe *nyengir* /lalu dihajar/ seperti ocehan aku dific yang kupublish sebelum ini, aku sempet kena demam tinggi sampe hampir 5 hari, padahal pas itu Mask chapter ini udah beres dan tinggal diedit cantik, a.k.a penambahan ditiap scenenya. Tapi ya, gitu. Ehe xD**

 **Buat review, maaf gabisa kubales satu satu ya hiks. Sebagai gantinya aku rangkum/? dan bales sebagai Q &A aja ya kwkwk /maksa ni anak/ chapter depan juga gitu, jadi kalau ada pertanyaan bisa ditanyain dikolom review ya temen temen '3')/**

 **Q: Siapa lawan Sakura?**

 **A: Diatas udah dijawab ya '-')/**

 **Q: Biasanya cewe yang jadi bahan taruhan, ini cowo-imut-kece kayak Sasuke, ngga kebayang kalau Sasuke tau dia jadi bahan taruhan.**

 **A: Ini bukan question sih, tapi aku pengen jawab QAQ)/ Iyaaa hahahaha! Abang Sasu gemesin sih, siapa coba yang berani uji nyali buat dapetin doi :'9 /lu, silahkan berhayal dahulu~ karena chapter depan Sasuke bakal tau hahaha xD**

 **Q: Sasuke bakal kaya lagi?**

 **A: Gimana ya... Sas mau kaya lagi ga? / Sasuke: selama itu bisa membuatku dekat dengan Sakura, daijoubu. / Azeq mz.**

 **Q: Yang kalah balapan siapa?**

 **A: Mei curang ;( jadi gatau ;(**

 **Q: Sasori ga ada?**

 **A: Adain jangan ya? Doi lagi dikontrak sama film lain sih :"**

 **Q: Konflik fic ini apa?**

 **A: Yang pasti... Aku usahakan bukan orang ketiga. SOALNYA GATEGA JUGA HUEHUE :" ngetiknya suka sampe baper /ga /nak**

 **Q: Karin ga kenal Sasuke? Bukannya adik Naruto?**

 **A: Karin disini bukan jadi adek Naruto ehehehe, diatas udah dijawab ya xD**

 **Q: Kapan update chap 4-nya?**

 **A: Sampe doi peka kalau aku sayang dia ;(**

 **Q: Coba sedikit unsur crime/adventure-nya?**

 **A: Ga berpengalaman bikin MC kaya gitu hiks :" takutnya malah ngancurin :"**

 **Q: Awal perusahaan Sasu bisa bangkrut?**

 **A: PapaFuga, jelasin. *seret* / Fugaku: Hm karena, saya sayang Mikoto. / *bawa pulang* Enggg—sebaiknya kamu baca ulang chap mundur ya, kalau gasalah aku udah jelasin, tapi lupa chap berapa kwkwk xD**

 **Q: Adain lemon ya?**

 **A: Oke, ga disana. Ga disini, saya ditagih lemon. Apa dosa adek polos ini qaqa?! /nyet, homina homina, soal lemon itu tunggu tanggal mainnya aja /azegile**

 **Yosh! Makasih buat yang udah mau nanya ehehe, juga makasih buat yang setia nunggu Mask muncul :") masukan/kritik/saran yang membangun sangat sangat dibutuhkan! Koreksi perbaikan juga, aku masih harus terus terus belajar :") karena berkali-kali terus nemu kata yang gabaku, atau ga sesuai eyd :") keliatan banget bego dibhs indonya /plak, selamat berlibur ria~! Mari kita hibernasi bersama /ga**

 **And then,**

 **Show me your opinion about this chapter, please?**

 **See you next time!^^)/**


	5. Chapter 5: Be mine, yeah?

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hai Sasuke!"

"Eh, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Kau mau kemanaa?!"

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, "Berisik." Aura hitam gelap menggeruar disekitarnya, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menuju ketempat tujuan lebih cepat. Sedikit menggerutu kecil, Sasuke melirik sejenak kearah belakang dan benar saja. Para gadis ganas gila—menurutnya—berlarian mengikutinya. Sialan.

Langkah kakinya kembali sedikit lebih dipercepat dan sukses membuat gadis-gadis dibelakangnya menjerit dan ikut meningkatkan laju larinya.

"Oh baiklah.."

 _ **TAP—WUUSHH!**_

"KYAAAA SASUKE- _KUUNN_!"

"TUNGGU AKUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mask?**

 **[Chapter 5: Be mine, yeah?]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napasnya memburu tak beraturan, lelah luar biasa karena berlari dengan kecepatan empat lima dari lantai dua gedung sekolah menuju taman belakang, menghindari para makhluk buas yang disebut gadis sebelumnya, Sasuke membuka satu kancing seragam sekolahnya kemudian memicing. Didepan sana, sosok merah muda dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan berdiri berhadapan.

Cih,

Memangnya siapa pemuda itu? Berani-beraninya ingin memiliki Sakura.

Berjongkok dibalik semak-semak, dengan keringat serta posisi persembunyian yang sangat tidak elit sekali. Luar biasa. Ucapkan selamat untuk Haruno Sakura karena berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi penguntit dalam waktu singkat.

"U-Utakata- _kun_.."

 _'—_ kun _, hah?_ ' Sasuke mendecak dalam hati. Oh ia tentu saja tidak lupa, bahwa Sakura versi sekolah emang sangat anggun, berwibawa layaknya Lady. Rahangnya mengeras ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Tentang kemarin."

Utakata—pemuda didepannya tersenyum lebar. "Jadi... Bagaimana?"

"Aku..." Sakura mengambil udara sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "...aku men—"

"Tunggu! Saku—"

Kelopak matanya melebar, tangan kanan Sasuke terulur kedepan dengan raut wajah panik, disana Sakura ikut menoleh lalu menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi tak kalah kaget. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang diudara, seolah waktu diperlambat, Sasuke menatap tanah yang dihiasi rumput kecil dibawahnya takut. Sampai—

 _ **BRUK!**_

—wajahnya terlebih dulu sukses menghantam permukaan tanah, disusul dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

Sakura menganga, "Sasuke- _kun_?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu ruang kesehatan disamping kirinya terbuka dari luar, disusul sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang masuk dengan membawa sebuah botol mineral ditangannya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sakura tersenyum miring, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sasuke yakin tak lama lagi gadis itu tertawa atas apa yang menimpanya, sangat yakin sekali. Sakura berjalan mendekat kearahnya yang terduduk disalah satu kursi samping ranjang, setelah menyimpan air mineral pada meja, kedua tangan Sakura terlipat didepan dada, masih dengan senyum miring, gadis itu terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Pfftt—hahaha!"

 _See?_

"Lihat apa ini, Uchiha Sasuke jatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Dan sedikit tambahan, mengintip? Apakah itu adalah hobi barumu Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, "Berisik. Lagipula aku bukan mengintip. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat lalu—"

"Lalu berjongkok dan memperhatikan aku? Tanpa sadar kau berdiri dan mencoba melangkah kedepan, tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa tali sepatumu terlepas kemudian—" Sakura mempraktekkan bagaimana Sasuke jatuh dengan kaki kanan didepan kaki kiri, lalu tangan kanan yang terulur kedepan, dihiasi posisi tubuh sedikit membungkuk seakan siap jatuh. "— _tara_! Kau meloncat dengan elitnya. Oh aku bahkan masih ingin tertawa mengingat wajahmu tadi!" Lalu gadis itu kembali tertawa setelah membenarkan posisi tubuhnya.

Pipi Sasuke memerah tipis, "Berhentilah tertawa, itu tidak lucu."

"Kau sangat lucu! Astaga—apakah kau benar-benar takut aku akan menerima Utakata?" Sakura duduk pada ranjang dihadapan Sasuke, senyum miringnya berubah menjadi kekehan geli, yang bagi Sasuke terlihat seperti senyum malaikat. "seragam sekolahmu jadi kotor, jidat dan hidungmu merah, hei apa pendarahannya sudah berhenti? Kapan kau melepas kapasnya?"

"Cerewet." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kesamping, karena kecerobohannya, hidungnya sempat mimisan dan tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah sampai Sakura menyumpalnya dengan kapas. Malu? Hah, Uchiha Sasuke merasakan yang lebih dari itu untuk saat ini.

Sakura tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening Sasuke yang sudah mulai kembali berubah warna seperti sedia kala, tidak seperti sebelum ia memberinya obat. Hal yang ia lakukan sontak membuat Sasuke menegang dan kembali menatapnya bingung. "Kau ini..." Tangannya beralih sedikit kebawah, mengelus lembut pipi seputih kapas tersebut, "...kenapa selalu bisa membuatku tertawa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tertawa katanya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura terhenyak, "Ah itu. Tidak ada." Ia menarik tangannya dan berdeham kecil. "kau sudah merasa baikan bukan? Kita sudah harus kembali kekelas."

Kedua alisnya menekuk tajam, Sasuke menggeleng sebanyak dua kali. "Aku tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini sebelum ada jawaban."

"Sasuke, jangan mulai."

"Aku tidak memulai apapun."

"Kau kekanak-kanakan."

"Memang."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Hn."

"Penguntit."

Sasuke terohok untuk yang satu ini, "Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, nona Haruno."

"Penguntit." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya—meledek. "Uchiha Sasuke penguntit."

Oh, baiklah. Ia mulai kesal sekarang. "Berhenti menyebutku seperti itu, atau kau akan menyesal."

"Apa?" Sakura berdiri, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang ikut berdiri. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan meski dengan tinggi badan yang terpaut cukup jauh, Sasuke dengan raut wajah garang berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang tersenyum hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. "Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran sekolah ternyata seorang yang senang mengintip. Dasar penguntit." Balas Sakura dengan pengucapan kata mengintip dan penguntit yang sengaja dieja. "stalker..."

Sasuke maju satu langkah, hingga jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis. "Diam, atau aku—"

"Atau apa? Mengintip lagi? Dengan senang hati aku rela kau ikuti, Sasu—"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti diiringi dengan kelopak matanya yang melebar. Saat Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat dagunya, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura tanpa permisi. Jika Sakura membatu maka berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terpejam seolah menikmati apa yang baru saja ia perbuat.

Setelah memberi beberapa kecupan dalam, pemuda tampan itu memberi sedikit jarak, meski bisa dibilang masih tak memiliki batas, bibirnya berada tepat didepan bibir merah alami gadis dihadapannya, napasnya memburu berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedang menahan napas. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik pinggang dan tengkuk Sakura agar mendekat. "Kau membuatku gila. Sial." Kedua matanya berubah sayu, ditambah satu kancing seragamnya yang belum terpasang rapi, membuat energi seksual dalam diri pemuda itu seketika meningkat drastis.

 _Damn! he looks so sexy._

Sakura memerah, baru kali ini sejak Sasuke dekat dengannya ia melihat Sasuke versi sekarang. Ini membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya menari. "Sasuke—"

Lagi, satu kecupan ringan pemuda dihadapannya berikan pada bibirnya, membuat Sakura bergidik. Sasuke kembali memberi sedikit jarak, bernapas tepat didepan bibir Sakura.

"Sasuke tunggu—siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi nakal seperti ini?" Sakura mengerang tertahan ketika wajah tampan pengawalnya bergerak menuju perpotongan leher, entah sejak kapan Sasuke melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupu yang ia pakai sehingga kerah seragamnya ikut melonggar. Bisa Sakura rasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengecup lehernya selama beberapa kali, kemudian sebuah benda hangat dan basah bergerak menyapu permukaan kulitnya disana.

"Kau yang mengajarkanku seperti ini, ingat?"

Suara berat yang kini terdengar begitu sangat seksi, berbisik pada telinga kirinya. Sakura menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya kencang menahan erangan—atau bahkan desahan—yang mungkin saja keluar lagi dari bibirnya. "He-hentikan, Sasuke. Kita di sekolah saat ini."

Berhasil, bungsu Uchiha tersebut menjauhkan wajahnya dari perpotongan leher Sakura, "Aku tahu.." bisiknya lagi. Tangannya bergerak semakin menarik Sakura agar terus merapat pada tubuh bagian depannya. "..dan tidak seharusnya aku menyukaimu."

Emeraldnya membulat.

"Eh?"

Bersamaan dengan pintu ruang kesehatan yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang menutupi sebelah matanya, menatap penuh keterkejutan pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang tetap tak bergeming. Utakata tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf. Apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian?"

Sasuke terlebih dulu melangkah mundur, melangkah menjauhi Sakura. Ia mengusap permukaan kulit wajahnya seraya berjalan melewati Utakata yang berdiri pada daun pintu. "Hn."

Utakata kembali menoleh pada Sakura yang kini tersenyum murung. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Ia berjalan mendekat, berniat menyentuh bahu mungil gadis didepannya, jika saja Sakura tidak lebih dulu mendongak dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Sakura terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya berucap. "Utakata- _san_ , soal tadi..."

Kedua manik Utakata berbinar, seolah benar-benar yakin bahwa jawaban yang akan gadis itu berikan sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. "Ya?"

Tapi sayang, jawaban yang ia tunggu tidak seperti dalam bayangannya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menunduk dalam, dan tak lama kemudian berkata dengan nada suara rendah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menggerutu, bertompang pada telapak tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencoret-coret sebuah buku tulis penuh amarah. Sesekali Naruto, yang duduk tepat disebelah Sasuke meringis ketakutan melihat aura gelap terpancar dari tubuh sahabatnya.

" _Teme_..."

"Apa?!"

Ow lihat saja respon Uchiha bungsu itu, bagai singa yang gagal mendapatkan mangsanya.

Naruto menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu karena kau tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku. Tapi ingatlah Teme, yang kau rusak itu bukuku... Sayangilah dia sobat, kau tahu betapa susahnya aku membeli satu buku tulis." Pemuda berkulit eksotis tersebut berpose menegangi dadanya, sesekali menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan rasa gemas melihat buku agungnya menjadi sasaran kemarahan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tak kalah gemas, ia menoleh cepat dilengkapi tatapan tajam membunuh pada pemuda kuning disebelahnya. "Diam, atau aku akan beralih mencoret wajahmu, _Dobe_."

Naruto menciut. Apapun yang Sasuke katakan adalah kenyataan, jika ia masih membantah, maka bolpoin dengan ujungnya yang runcing itu akan berpindah menari-nari diatas kulit wajahnya. Ia tidak mau.

Beruntung tak lama kemudian, Sasuke terdiam, tatapan kedua oniks itu masih terfokus pada kertas putih dengan garis-garis hitam abstrak dihadapannya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak marah, ia hanya sedang menahan rasa malu akibat bibir sialannya yang tanpa pikir panjang berkata kelewat jujur didepan Sakura. Menyukai Sakura katanya? Hah! Kesialan macam apa ini? Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan Sakura, nona mudanya? Pulang sekolah nanti ia pasti akan bersama dengan Sakura, jangankan pulang sekolah, beberapa menit lagi ia akan bertatap muka dengan Sakura jelang bel pertanda istirahat pertama habis.

Bunuh ia sekarang.

Satu pukulan keras sukses menghantam meja tak berdosa yang kini Sasuke tempati. "Memalukan..."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sudah payah, melihat meja kayu tersebut retak akibat tinju Sasuke yang kelewat bertenaga. " _T-Teme_... Itu properti sekolah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama jam pelajaran entah beruntung atau tidak, Sakura sama sekali tak menoleh kearah Sasuke, oh jangankan menoleh, menatap saja tidak. Jika benar Sakura marah atau apapun itu memang wajar. Ialah yang memulai lebih dulu, jika saja bibirnya bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik maka semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Sekarang bagaimana jika Sakura membencinya?

Bagaimana jika Sakura jijik padanya?

Bagaimana jika... Ah bodoh.

Gadis itu pasti sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang, Sakura pasti menerima cinta pemuda tadi, apalagi melihat bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah orang baik-baik. Untuk apa Sasuke mengkhawatirkan gadis itu akan jijik padanya? Sadarlah Uchiha, apapun yang akan kau lakukan saat ini itu semua tidak berguna, karena sampai kapanpun Sakura tidak akan melihat kearahmu.

Menyedihkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sebuah suara indah mengalun memanggil namanya membuat Sasuke tersentak dan sontak mendongak dengan raut wajah idiot. Oniksnya membulat tak percaya ketika merasakan permukaan lembut menyentuh pipinya, tepat didepannya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, Haruno Sakura memiringkan kepalanya lucu membuat helaian rambut merah mudanya ikut bergerak. Sasuke menahan napas, "H-hn?"

"Kau melamun." Bibir Sakura mengerucut kedepan, membuat kesan lucu gadis bermahkotakan merah muda tersebut meningkat beberapa kali lipat. "Ayo, kita sudah pulang, kau berjanji membuat kencan kita kali ini lebih berkesan iya 'kan?"

Kencan..

Hmm

Kencan ya?

Tunggu—

KAPAN?!

"Hah? Apa yang—"

"EEHHHH?!"

Sasuke yang sedang berpikir keras menoleh kearah lain, lebih tepatnya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah semua sudut ruangan kelas, dan sekali lagi Sasuke membatu. Sejak kapan ia tidak sadar bahwa teman-teman kelasnya masih berada disini?!

 _Double shit!_

"K-kalian bedua..." Seorang gadis berambut hijau ikal berucap terbata-bata.

Dilanjutan oleh seorang pemuda berambut ungu spike yang tampak memucat, "...Apa maksudnya?"

Suasana kelas berubah hening, bahkan suara jam dinding dibagian belakang terdengar lebih nyaring dari pada biasanya. Mereka, yang hampir semua murid kelas tersebut terdiam ditempat mereka masing-masing, menatap penuh selidik kearah sosok raven dan merah muda yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kalian berpacaran ' _ttebayo_?!"

Sampai akhirnya suara Naruto mengubah suasana kelas menjadi ramai dengan teriakan—dominan para gadis—dan gerutuan kecewa—dominan para pemuda—hampir semuanya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Eh?" Pipi Sakura memerah, gadis itu refleks berdiri seraya menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. "I-itu... Kami..."

Sasuke semakin gelagapan, ia ikut berdiri dengan pipi perlahan tapi pasti ikut berubah warna. "Maaf tapi kalian salah paham, kami—"

"SEJAK KAPAN?!"

"T-tidak mungkin..."

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Ini pasti bercanda!"

"KENCAN KALI INI?!"

"SEBERAPA SERING KALIAN JALAN BERSAMA HUH?!"

Sasuke memegangi keningnya yang terasa berdenyut, kemudian melirik Sakura yang—ah, apa itu? Kenapa wajah gadis itu memerah sedemikian rupanya? Kepala Sakura sedikit menunduk dan dapat Sasuke lihat bahwa gadis itu mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya gugup. Apa itu memang ekspresi murninya atau hanya dibuat-buat? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah seorang Lady bermuka dua, dia pasti pandai membuat berbagai macam ekspresi palsu.

Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum kecut. Namun tak lama, ia berdeham sejenak untuk menutupi kegelisahannya, "Maaf kami sudah harus pergi. Bisakah kalian bertanya itu lain kali?" Ucapnya dengan nada suara serius.

Sakura sendiri sontak menggadah dengan ekspresi terkejut, sekarang ia yang bingung, ada apa dengan pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini? Bisa bisanya dia berkata seserius itu dengan wajah memerah menahan malu? Lucu sekali. Belum sempat Sakura kembali angkat bicara, Sasuke terlebih dulu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menariknya keluar kelas dengan langkah lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke! Sakit—a-ah!"

Telinganya seketika berdengung, Sasuke refleks menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik badan, menatap gadis yang memiliki tinggi hanya mencapai dagunya tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya diiringi geraman rendah.

"Apa?"

"Saat dikelas."

Sakura mendengus, "Masalah bagimu?"

"Tentu saja." Kini giliran Sasuke yang mendengus, sedikit lebih keras. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda tampan tersebut sedang menahan rasa kesal, juga malu. "apa maksudmu dengan kencan huh? Kau membuat mereka menyangka bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu. Terlebih Naruto, dia pasti akan menjadi sangat berisik padaku besok."

Bibir gadis itu sedikit mengerucut kedepan, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada seraya memandang tajam makhluk dengan fisik sempurna didepannya menantang. "Kita memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, kau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku. Ingat?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau bilang, kau menyukaiku. Saat di ruang kesehatan tadi kau bahkan menci—"

"Baiklah cukup." Sekarang, ia tahu kenapa alasan Sakura menjadi berani bicara dengan nada suara lebih keras saat dikelas. Biasanya, Sakura lebih cenderung bicara dengan suara lembut dilengkapi nada rendah. "kau sengaja?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Jangan bercanda, lagi pula aku tidak serius tentang itu."

"Oh tapi sayang sekali, aku pernah beberapa kali membaca buku psikologi, gerak gerik dan tatapan matamu menyatakan bahwa kau berkata jujur."

Sasuke bungkam, "Aa—" sial, dia lupa meskipun di sekolah Sakura adalah seorang Lady palsu, tapi tetap saja gadis itu adalah anggota keluarga berada. Pasti saja kedua orang tuanya mendidik putri mereka dengan ketat sehingga Sakura menjadi pintar dalam berbagai bidang. Sekali lagi, Sasuke kalah telak.

"Iya 'kan?" Sakura sekali lagi berbicara.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Jika memang ini adalah saatnya ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, maka Sasuke siap, sangat sangat siap dan menerima dengan segala kemungkinan apapun jawaban yang Sakura berikan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya saat ini, hingga jawaban **ya** yang akan Sasuke ucapkan berubah, "...Tidak."

Senyum tipis dibibir kissablenya yang terpoles lipsgloss tipis tersebut luntur seketika, "Apa?"

"Jawabannya adalah tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan apa yang aku ucapkan di ruang kesehatan tadi siang adalah salah." Raut wajahnya berubah serius, membuat Sakura refleks mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Kau berbohong, Sasuke."

"Aku berkata yang sejujurnya."

Sakura tertawa meremehkan sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Setitik rasa sakit kini hinggap dihatinya. Ia kira Sasuke bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang akan obral kata manis pada setiap gadis, tapi nyatanya. "Kau tahu, aku menyesal menolak Utakata hanya karena yakin bahwa ucapanmu siang tadi adalah kenyataan."

Kelopak matanya melebar.

"Kau sama saja ternyata."

Ia yakin telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Kalian semua brengsek."

Sebelum Sakura melangkah melewatinya, Sasuke dengan sangat jelas mendengar bahwa Sakura bergumam sesuatu, dilengkapi satu tetes air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Seharusnya dari awal, aku tidak pernah jatuh hati padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, rasa lelah batin kini ia rasakan lebih mendominasi dibandingkan dengan rasa lelah fisik atas aktifitasnya hari ini. Dalam otaknya hanya terisi penuh oleh ucapan Sakura tadi sore, tentang Sakura yang terang-terangan berkata seolah menyukainya, dan jawaban spontan Sasuke yang diucapkannya. Juga, air mata yang jelas-jelas bukanlah sebuah rekayasa.

Bagaimana jika yang Sakura katakan adalah benar?

Bagaimana jika gadis itu benar-benar menyukainya?

Boleh 'kah, ia berharap itu nyata?

Sasuke berguling kearah bagian samping ranjang, "Sial!" Alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak mau mengakui perasaannya adalah, karena ia takut hubungan diantara mereka sebagai Nona—Pengawal rusak, ditambah Sasuke sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, jika tuan besar Kizashi tahu bahwa putri semata wayangnya memiliki hubungan dengan pengawal pribadinya sendiri, maka habislah sudah. Jika Sasuke dipecat itu masih terbilang ringan, tapi bagaimana jika mereka berdua tidak diperbolehkan bertemu lagi? Mimpi buruk. Ia tidak ingin itu semua terjadi. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi semua resiko yang akan terjadi, jika ia memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Sakura.

Oniksnya meredup, "Kau idiot, Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona, jika anda ingin segelas jus biar saya buatkan."

"Tidak usah." Sakura mengacak-acak helaian rambutnya asal, kemudian menghela napas kecil. "aku hanya ingin mengambil air, tenggorokanku kering. Kau kerjakan yang lain saja."

Maid berpakaian khusus hitam putih tersebut tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan kata permisi seraya membungkukkan badan dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura didapur rumah keluarga Haruno.

Sakura terdiam, memandang datar gelas berbentuk unik yang kini berada dalam genggamannya, mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air putih hangat, dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Pikirannya kacau, ia ingin pergi ke Bar dan meminum minuman keras hingga beberapa botol disana. Tapi Sakura ingat, teman-temannya sekarang sedang sibuk, Ino yang sibuk dengan dunia fashionablenya dan Karin yang sibuk dengan lelaki mainannya. Keduanya tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi sejak tadi sore.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menghabiskan empat gelas air hangat, dan kini maju menuju lima.

"Air hangat tidak akan membuatmu mabuk, Nona."

Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunannya, Sakura berbalik dan menatap datar Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan kaus longgar berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dengan celana training panjang berwarna biru gelap, lengkap dengan handuk putih kecil yang melingkar dilehernya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih segar, dari rambutnya yang masih basah, dapat Sakura ketahui bahwa Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi.

"Aku tidak bodoh."

Tepat saat Sakura hendak bergeser menjauhi Sasuke dari sebelah kanan, saat itu juga Sasuke hendak berjalan kearahnya dari sebelah kanan. Sakura mendengus dan beralih jalan menuju sebelah kiri, tetapi sekali lagi, Sasuke juga melangkahkan kaki kirinya. Ia mendongak dan menatap sengit pemuda Uchiha bungsu tersebut, "Menyingkir dari jalanku."

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum, tenggorokanku kering."

Sekali lagi, mereka berdua mengambil langkah yang sama, suasana diantara keduanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Uchiha."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Nona."

Sakura menggeram, kemudian menghentakkan kakinya kelantai dengan kasar, "Jadi ini sifat aslimu huh? Wow! Luar biasa, kau sukses membuatku semakin membencimu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam! Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku sialan!"

Sasuke membatu. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sakura sedikit mendorongnya kebelakang, dan berjalan melewatinya dengan raut wajah yang sangat amat kesal.

Oh bagus Uchiha,

Niat utamamu kemari untuk meminta maaf pada Sakura hancur sudah.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, melihat punggung mungil dengan helaian merah muda itu menjauh perlahan, dan tanpa ia duga, Sakura berhenti melangkah dan ikut menoleh kebelakang, kearahnya. Oniks segelap langit malam dan emerald jernih berkilauan tersebut bertemu, tapi tak lama Sakura dengan cepat kembali melihat kearah depan dan mempercepat laju langkahnya menuju kamar. Terakhir, dapat Sasuke dengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan kencang.

Ia mendesah pasrah. Sasuke mengambil gelas lain dan mengisinya dengan air putih hangat, meminumnya dalam dua kali tegukan. Ini masalah, hubungan mereka semakin merenggang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana dia?"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruang tamu, ia baru saja dari dapur, dan tidak menemukan Sasuke disana. Sampai salah seorang maid menghampirinya setelah memberi hormat.

"Tuan muda Uchiha baru saja keluar nona. Beliau bilang hanya akan pergi sebentar."

Manik emeraldnya berputar, bagus sekali sikap kurang ajarnya itu, pergi keluar tanpa pamit. Dan sebentar lagi, Sakura akan benar-benar bersikap dingin pada Sasuke, ia bersungguh-sungguh. "Biarkan saja, oh ya kalau nanti dia pulang, bilang padanya bahwa aku juga keluar, hanya sebentar. Oke?"

Raut wajah maid tersebut berubah panik, "Err—nona, maaf tapi—"

"Baiklah sampai jumpa!"

Ia membeku, sejak kapan nona mudanya berada diambang pintu utama dengan mengenakan mantel ungu serta celana jeans hitam panjang? Maid itu memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika melihat pintu utama tertutup dari luar, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. "Aku bisa dimarahi Tuan Muda..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap jalanan didepannya dengan raut tak terbaca, hari ini terlalu banyak hal-hal baru yang ia alami, dengan secangkir coffe cup ditangannya, Sasuke meneguknya perlahan sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan pada sepasang sepatu _boots_ coklat kulit yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia mendongak, dan melihat seorang wanita familiar berdiri angkuh disana.

"Hai."

Ia diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mencoba tersenyum palsu. "Hai, Terumi- _san_." Ia masih ingat wanita ini dan sangat membenci wanita ini karena tragedi kecelakaan motor Sakura akibat kecurangannya, sangat benci.

"— _san_ , uh?" Mei tertawa kecil, tanpa dipersilahkan duduk disamping Sasuke dengan kaki yang bertompang. "tak perlu terlalu formal denganku, Sasuke- _kun_. Kita teman bukan?"

"Hn."

"Aw dinginnya." Mei memasang ekspresi ngeri diwajahnya, namun sesaat kemudian tersenyum hingga kedua kelopak matanya menyipit. "jadi, kita kebetulan bertemu ditempat ini, atau takdir?"

"Mungkin, kebetulan?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "lagipula aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Kau meninggalkanku?"

"Hn."

"Hei bung, belajarlah untuk bersikap manis pada seorang perempuan." Mei mendengus tanpa harus ditutup-tutupi. "atau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya."

Sasuke akhirnya melirik Mei yang duduk disampingnya walau hanya sesaat, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku." Ia tersenyum tipis, "Sakura eh?"

Terohok, Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit membungkuk kedepan dengan kedua siku yang bertumpu pada pahanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Kau menyukainya."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan yang sejujurnya, dasar polos. Hei berapa umurmu? Kau pikir aku akan menggodamu begitu? Tenang saja sayang, aku lebih cocok menjadi ibumu."

Lagi, Sasuke terohok. "Huh?"

"Haruskah kuulangi?" Mei tersenyum kecut, "kau tahu maksudku, _Honey_. Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting, aku kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Oniksnya sedikit melunak, menyadari bahwa wanita disampingnya bukanlah suatu bencana untuk hubungannya dengan Sakura yang saat ini sedang merenggang. "Hn, apa itu?"

"Saat balapan..." Mei menerawang, membiarkan tatapannya beralih kedepan, memandang kosong pertokoan yang mulai tutup karena hari mulai larut, "...kami, maksudku aku dan Sakura, bertaruh untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Kau gila?"

"Aku berkata yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak menyangka, "Kalian gila."

"Um ya, anggap saja begitu." Kekehan kecil menjeda kalimatnya, "kau tahu, baru kali ini aku melihat Sakura balapan dengan sungguh-sungguh... Hanya demi seorang pemuda sepertimu."

Sasuke bungkam, merasa diremehkan dengan ucapan **pemuda sepertimu** , apa wanita ini berusaha untuk menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki?

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah pemuda disebelahnya, Mei buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya, "Maksudku bukan begitu, aw _Honey_."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu."

"Um baiklah..." Mei menghela napas cukup panjang. "tapi tolong, turuti permintaanku..."

Dan apa yang Mei ucapkan selanjutnya, sukses membuat oniks Sasuke mengecil dengan kelopak mata yang melebar.

"...buatlah dia bahagia. Oke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring, sedikit menggeliat sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan nada suara lemah. "Ya, bersenang-senang kau disana, sialan. Kau melupakanku disini."

 _"Yaampun darling! Sejak kapan aku pernah melupakanmu?"_ Suara seorang gadis disebrang telepon sana terdengar memekik kecil. _"aku hanya sedang mencoba mencari sosok lelaki ideal disini."_ Lalu diakhiri kekehan ringan.

"Hm ya ya." Sakura bangkit dan menjepit ponselnya antara bahu dan telinganya, membuka sebuah bir kaleng, dan meminumnya sebanyak dua tegukan. "terakhir kali kau keluar kota, bicara tentang mencari lelaki ideal, dan berakhir sama. Mempermainkan hatinya? Itu membosankan Uzumaki."

Karin menggerutu pelan, _"Mencari pemuda ideal tidak semudah itu Sakura."_

"Aku tahu." Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang, menaruh bir kalengnya diatas meja belajar sebelum fokus pada pembicaraan. "dan gilanya, aku rindu beradu **siapa yang terbanyak minum** denganmu dan Ino. Ini bahkan baru beberapa hari kalian sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri, lucu bukan?"

Karin tertawa, sudah Sakura duga gadis merah itu akan tertawa. Konyol. _"Itu manis baby, aku akan kembali."_

Ini dia yang Sakura sukai dari pertemanannya dengan Ino dan Karin, tampak dari luar, mereka hanyalah gadis-gadis nakal yang tak tahu aturan, bersikap seenaknya dan gemar melakukan hal-hal yang menantang. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka hanyalah gadis yang ingin diperhatikan, perhatian dalam suatu artian.

Tanpa sadar kedua emeraldnya meredup, Sakura bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Karin disebrang sana yang memanggil namanya. Sampai akhirnya, suara pintu terbuka menyandarkan Sakura dari lamunan. Ia mendongak, dan melihat wajah garang pengawalnya.

"Karin... Maaf sepertinya, ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan, hm ya, sampai nanti." Panggilan telepon terputus, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, menghindari kontak langsung dengan Sasuke yang melangkah mendekat. "Tidak bisakah kau ketuk terlebih dahulu? Yang kutahu, Uchiha sangat menomor satukan kesopanan dalam kamus kehidupannya."

Mengabaikan Sakura yang menyindir tentang keluarganya, Sasuke mendekat kemudian berjongkok didepan Sakura, meraih dagunya agar gadis itu menatap kearahnya. Kedua kelopak matanya memicing tajam, "Darimana kau barusan?"

Nada suara yang menandakan bahwa Sasuke dalam mode serius, mau tak mau membuat Sakura bungkam. Terkunci oleh kedua oniks didepannya yang sangat mempesona, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa jarak diantara keduanya masuk kedalam zona berbahaya. "Ah, tadi—"

"Dan kenapa—tunggu, kau minum?"

"Itu hanya bir kaleng Sasuke!"

Kedua alis pemuda tersebut menajam, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin menciut. Ia takut jika Sasuke sudah menampilkan raut wajah seperti ini padanya.

"Kau—" garis wajahnya melunak saat teringat suatu hal yang tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya, Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya melepaskan dagu Sakura, dan beralih membenamkan wajahnya diantara lekukan bahu dan leher gadis tersebut. "—lupakan, lain kali bilang padaku jika ingin keluar."

Sakura terdiam, perubahan mood macam apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sasuke? "Kau, kenapa tiba-tiba—" Sakura refleks mendesah cukup nyaring ketika merasakan kulit lehernya dihisap cukup keras, "k-kurang ajar! Pengawal macam apa kau ini hah?!"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap sebuah tanda ruam kemerahan yang berada dileher Sakura, ia mengelusnya perlahan membuat gadis dalam rengkuhannya mengigit bibir menahan rasa yang tiba-tiba berkumpul dititik tertentu tubuhnya. Satu seringai mematikan terpatri diwajahnya yang terpahat sempurna, saat melihat wajah gadisnya mulai memerah. "Kau cantik saat seperti ini."

"Kau mabuk Sasuke? Sadarlah!" Sakura berontak, berniat melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tubuh gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut bergetar merasakan sebuah tangan yang bergerak menyusup kedalam tank top putihnya, kemudian mengelus kulit punggungnya secara perlahan-lahan. Ia memang sering menggoda Sasuke dengan cara yang sama, tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya sekarang sungguh membuatnya takut. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berlintas dikepalanya. Tapi satu pertanyaan utama, apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini?

Pemuda itu tetap menatapnya secara intens, membuat darah Sakura berdesir hebat. "Salah jika aku menginginkanmu, nona?"

Bagai terhipnotis, Sakura menggeleng perlahan.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada salah satu telinga Sakura, bernapas disana, seolah sengaja membuat gadis itu merona karena merasakan napasnya yang memburu. "...jadilah milikku."

Emeraldnya membulat.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf lama ya hehe xD, makasih banget buat yang udah review dichap kemarin, maaf gabisa bales TAT)/ *liatin tumpukan tugas* dan chap ini ga sempat aku cek ulang, kalau ada kata yang salah atau typo kasih tau ya^^**

 **Untuk yang nagih fic aku yang lain, makasih lho udah nagih wqwq /seneng dia/ ditunggu aja ya xD *kabuur***


	6. Chapter 6: Come Back

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Suasana di antara mereka berubah menjadi hening, bahkan suara jam weker pada meja belajar Sakura seolah berkata 'jangan diam saja bagai orang idiot' pada gadis yang kini terdiam cukup lama.

Sasuke sendiri tetap bertahan dengan wajah seriusnya, mengabaikan irama detak jantungnya yang berpompa di luar kendali. Ini memang salah, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika apa yang Mei katakan tentang Sakura adalah benar, maka tidak ada alasan untuk mereka berdua tidak bersama. Lama Sakura terdiam, membuat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Kau boleh menjawabnya besok, ataupun nanti." Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya di hadapan Sakura, sejenak ia menatap gadis yang masih setia dalam duduknya cemas, cemas karena sejak tadi Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat, ketika Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauhinya, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan tanpa Sasuke lihat. "Dan jawabanku adalah tidak."

Pada saat itu juga, langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti secara refleks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mask?**

 **[Chapter 6: Come back ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, aku sangat baik disini. Tidak ada yang perlu kalian khawatirkan."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya melalui telepon, gadis itu telah selesai menghabiskan sarapan paginya dan sekarang ia dan Sakura telah siap menuju sekolah. Kembali memulai rutinitas membosankan sebagai pelajar.

"Hm, Sasuke menjagaku dengan sangat baik." Emeraldnya menatap sejenak pada Sasuke, "Jika kalian tidak percaya, kalian boleh bertanya pada salah satu maid disini."

Hening sesaat.

"Oh yeah, aku mulai jarang balapan sekarang, jarang mengunjungi klub malam, dan jarang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kalian inginkan. Puas?"

Dasar tidak sopan, cibir Sasuke.

"Aku harus sekolah, iya iya! Sampai nanti." Sambungan telepon terputus lebih dulu oleh pihak Sakura, membuat nenek Chiyo yang melihatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya terkekeh kecil, seolah itu adalah hal biasa yang Sakura lakukan pada orang tuanya. "Mereka menjadi lebih cerewet sekarang, ah nenek kami pergi dulu." ucapnya seraya bangkit dari kursi meja makan, dan menyambar tas sekolah.

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan, tetapi tetap mengikuti langkah kaki sang nona muda dari belakang. Sampai akhirnya saku celana seragam sekolahnya bergetar, pertanda bahwa seseorang mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Ia merongoh ponselnya, melihat nomor tidak dikenal tertera disana. Alisnya mengkerut, ragu ia menggeser icon hijau, "Hn?"

Sakura berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang memasang raut wajah terkejut, perlahan ia mendekat dan mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang menghubungi Sasuke dengan mendengarkan suara sang penelepon. Tapi, Sasuke lebih dulu bersiut menjauhinya, dengan jari telunjuk yang teracung, seolah berkata bahwa 'jangan coba-coba mengganggu,' mau tak mau membuat Sakura mendengus keras dan menggidikkan kedua bahunya acuh.

Mereka berdua tetap berjalan berdampingan, meski Sasuke berada sekitar dua langkah di belakang Sakura. Raut wajah pemuda itu berseri-seri, dapat Sakura dengar suara Sasuke yang lewat bersemangat di balik punggungnya.

"Benarkah? Bagus. Bagaimana jika di tempat biasa?"

Telinganya memanas, tempat biasa? Sasuke akan menemui siapa? Apa orang itu perempuan? Alis Sakura menekuk tajam, tanpa Sasuke sadari, gadis Haruno ini mulai dikelilingi aura gelap menusuk.

"Hn, jam empat, aku juga akan membawa Naruto bersamaku, ya sampai bertemu disana." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Sahabat lamanya menelepon, dan dia bilang saat ini dia sedang berada di Konoha, mengajaknya bertemu di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Ini berita baik. "Hei, Saku—"

Langkah kaki gadis di depannya berhenti, sontak membuat Sasuke juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung ketika Sakura berbalik, dan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada. "Siapa?"

Pertanyaan satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir nona muda Haruno tadi, dibalas oleh kekehan kecil Sasuke. "Apa? Kau cemburu?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Jika begitu, untuk apa kau tahu?" Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya acuh, ia kembali berjalan melewati Sakura yang membatu dengan wajah kesal, mengabaikan fakta bahwa hati kecilnya bersorak mengetahui bahwa Sakura penasaran dengan siapa yang menghubunginya beberapa detik lalu.

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu, siapa yang akan kau temui."

"Kau menolakku."

Lagi, Sakura diam.

Sasuke berbalik, tetapi tidak bergerak untuk mendekati Sakura yang berjarak enam kaki darinya. Ucapannya barusan memang terdengar aneh ditelinganya, tapi tidak ada salahnya menjahili nona muda sendiri 'kan?

"Dasar tidak tahu diri." Sakura tertawa kecil, respon yang sangat jauh dari bayangan Sasuke sebelumnya. "Apa kau tidak ingat, kau yang terlebih dulu menolakku."

"Apakah ini sejenis balas dendam?"

"Bukan." jawabnya, Sakura melangkah mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke, mencondongkan sedikit tubuh bagian atasnya. "Jika kau benar-benar serius padaku, maka buktikan." Raut wajahnya kelewat serius, akhir-akhir ini ekspresi wajah yang sering gadis itu perlihatkan bukan lagi ekspresi menggoda padanya, melainkan ekspresi tegas yang terkesan menantang.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa status mereka sekarang adalah sebagai Nona—Pengawal, tidak seharusnya ia merasa tinggi hati hanya karena gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Tapi, sekarang Sakura sudah mulai bisa ia atur, dia jarang melakukan hal-hal gila lagi seperti balapan liar, pulang larut malam, ataupun bermabuk-mabukan. Apakah itu berarti,

Tugasnya sebagai pengawal Sakura akan segera berakhir?

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, ekspresi wajah datar pemuda di depannya berbalik menjadi penuh kekhawatiran, "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya, mau tak mau Sakura juga ikut khawatir melihat kedua oniks tersebut yang bergetar takut.

Ia merespon dengan satu gelengan kecil, Sasuke menghela napas gusar kemudian berbalik badan, bersiap kembali melangkah menuju sekolah. "Kita akan terlambat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran hari ini baginya terasa sangat buruk, satupun tidak ada yang masuk dalam otaknya. Sakura mengetuk meja yang ia tempati seraya mendengus keras, beruntung keadaan kelas sedang sepi, membuatnya tidak perlu memakai topeng memuakkan sebagai seorang Lady. Ini menyebalkan, sejak ia datang ke sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke, suasana sekolah berubah menjadi pasar malam, setiap gadis berteriak histeris yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menggosip heboh, meskipun siswa lelaki lebih bersikap tenang. Tapi, tatapan kecewa mereka pada Sakura, sangat membuatnya risih.

Lalu gosip bahwa Haruno Sakura resmi berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bagai kedipan mata menyebar keseluruh penjuru Sekolah. Seperti badai topan yang menyerang dalam sekali tiupan.

"Sakura."

Suara kedua temannya membuat Sakura terhenyak dan sontak mendongak, menatap gadis berambut ungu gelap dan bercempol dua yang kini menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mereka adalah gadis yang baik, bergaul dengan mereka hanya membuat hati kecilnya berteriak seolah ia adalah gadis sampah yang bersembunyi di dalam julukan seorang Lady. Bagaimana jika mereka berdua tahu, bahwa sebenarnya salah satu teman mereka selalu menggunakan topeng palsu? Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, ada apa?"

Hyuga Hinata duduk pada bangku kosong yang berada di depan Sakura, sedangkan Tenten duduk di samping. "Kau tahu, Uchiha- _san_ kerepotan di dalam kantin tadi. Siswi-siswi menggerubungi mejanya dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sejak tadi pagi." ucap Hinata seraya meminum susu cokelat yang dibawanya.

"Dia benar, kami juga ingin tahu, apa gosip itu benar?" Tenten menimpali.

Ini dia yang membuat Sakura kembali mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, apa yang harus ia jawab? Berkata bahwa Sasuke hanyalah pengawalnya? Tidak, ia tidak cukup jahat untuk membuat image pangeran sekolah rusak atas itu. Lalu, bagaimana?

"Kami... um, mungkin sejenis friendzone?"

"Friendzone?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Kami teman, tapi apa yang kami lakukan seolah-olah kami seperti berpacaran." Baiklah, ini alasan bagus untuk membuat kedua temannya berhenti bertanya. "Di antara kami, belum pernah ada yang mengatakan perasaan apapun."

Kebohongan besar.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura meremas rok seragamnya gugup.

"Begitu..." Tenten menghela napas pelan, "Jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyangkal bahwa gosip itu salah hm?" ucapnya, setengah berniat menggoda.

"Itu hanya gosip 'kan? Tidak akan lama lagi, gosip itu akan menghilang." jawabnya diakhiri kekehan kecil, "sudahlah yang terpenting, apa salah satu diantara kalian keberatan untuk mengajariku, rumus matematika yang diterangkan tadi? Aku tidak begitu paham."

Hinata tertawa, begitupun dengan Tenten. "Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelah alisnya berkedut kesal, Sasuke sebisa mungkin tidak bertindak kasar pada gadis-gadis cerewet yang kini menggerubunginya di lorong sekolah. Sedangkan Naruto berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya, hanya bisa mengelus dada, berdoa bahwa kesabaran Uchiha Sasuke tidak berbatas, karena jika tidak Sasuke bisa saja melempar para gadis itu satu persatu karena menghalangi jalannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Apa benar tadi pagi kau berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Haruno- _san_?"

"Kau tidak serius memiliki hubungan dengannya iya 'kan?!"

"Jawab kami Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Kau milik bersama! Bukan untuk dimonopoli!"

Milik bersama katanya? Jika ini dalam kartun animasi, maka bisa Sasuke pastikan di dahinya terbentuk tiga buah siku-siku, ia kesal, sangat kesal, tidak bisakah gadis-gadis ini membiarkannya lewat? "Minggir."

"Jawab kami dulu Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Iya!"

Ia harus mencari cara, kembali memutar otak untuk bisa melarikan diri dari lingkaran hitam. Seketika terlintas ide pintar dalam otaknya, Sasuke menunjuk kearah belakangnya, lebih tepatnya, menunjuk pada Naruto. "Naruto mengetahui segalanya, dia tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sakura."

"NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto memasang mode siaga melihat gadis-gadis beralih berlarian padanya, dapat ia lihat, Sasuke menertawakannya dari kejauhan, sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkannya. Manik biru langitnya melotot, " _TEME_! TUNGGU AKU _'TTEBAYO_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menyeka keringat yang berada dipelipisnya, kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya di tempat duduk. Mengabaikan tiga gadis di dalam kelas yang menatap bingung padanya, termasuk Sakura. Masa bodoh, ia terlalu lelah sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah getaran dalam saku celananya membuat Sasuke sesegera mungkin menormalkan deru napasnya. Ia merongoh ponselnya, melihat nama seseorang tertera di sana, membuatnya mendengus lalu tersenyum walau tipis. "Hn?"

Tanpa Sasuke tahu, sepasang emerald itu menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap jengkel pada pemuda yang sekarang sibuk meminta komentarnya tentang penampilan pemuda itu saat ini. "Jelek."

Satu komentar kata yang Sakura ucapkan membuat Sasuke kembali melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Apa benar yang ia kenakan sekarang jelek? "Kau serius?"

"Hn."

Bagus, kosa kata kebiasaannya menurun pada nona mudanya.

Sakura mendengus, "Selera berpakaianmu rendah, dan juga, kenapa kau sampai repot-repot mencari pakaian bagus untuk bertemu seseorang? Siapa dia, dan ada urusan apa dengannya?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka, "Dia teman lamaku, sudah sepantasnya aku berpenampilan baik saat bertemu dengannya."

Teman lama, entah kenapa Sakura merasa teman kecil Sasuke ini akan mendatangkan sebuah masalah. Mungkin. "Dia perempuan?"

"Bukan, dia lelaki." Refleks Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, dan itu terlihat jelas oleh indra penglihatan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tertawa, "Cemburumu keterlaluan nona, aku bukan gay yang akan menyukai sesama jenis."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku kira dia perempuan." Ia sontak mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, mencoba mengelak ketika sepasang oniks di depan sana mengerling menggoda, "Aku tidak cemburu, sungguh!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Oh." jawabnya acuh. Berpura-pura masa bodoh pada apapun pembelaan Sakura saat ini, ia lebih terfokus pada penampilannya, apa yang ia kenakan sekarang memang terlalu berlebihan untuk hanya sekedar bertemu teman lama. Tapi bagi Sasuke, orang ini bukan hanya sekedar teman lamanya, melainkan seorang rival. Mengingat hal itu, membuat satu seringai mematikan terbentuk di wajahnya.

Sakura terdiam, ia bohong besar jika mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak mempesona sore ini, pemuda itu hanya memakai kaos v-neck berwarna navy yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit hitam, serta celana jeans. Simple, tapi tetap saja jika Sasuke yang memakainya, maka itu semua terlihat luar biasa. Sasuke memang terlampau tampan untuk ukuran seorang pengawal. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang nyaris terlihat bagai seringaian.

"Jangan menatapku seolah kau akan memakanku, nona. Kau membuatku takut."

Kembali tertarik dari lamunannya, Sakura mengerjap sesaat. "Um, ya. Sorry." Ia beralih untuk berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya, terlalu malu karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan Sasuke. Tanpa diduga, ponselnya benar-benar berdering, Sakura terkekeh sejenak melihat nama Yamanaka Ino tertera dalam layar ponselnya. Tumben sekali si pirang ini menghubunginya saat sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. "Halo."

Sasuke yang berniat mengambil tas gendongnya di dalam kamar, terhenti saat Sakura berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan kearahnya. Gadis itu menyentuh bahu kirinya, dilengkapi senyuman misterius. "Aha, baiklah, jam tujuh malam." Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak paham, ditambah ketika Sakura secara tiba-tiba menariknya menuju—tunggu, mau apa Sakura menariknya menuju kamar gadis itu?

"Tunggu, Saku—"

"Sampai bertemu di sana, Darling." Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Sakura mendorong paksa Sasuke agar masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian membanting pintunya dari dalam. Ia menyeringai, yang bagi Sasuke terlihat bagai senyum malaikat pencabut nyawa versi rupawan. "Sasuke."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura memberi kode agar Sasuke duduk di atas ranjangnya, dan bodohnya lagi, Sasuke menurut. Sementara Sakura membuka lemari pakaiannya sendiri, seolah mencari sesuatu dari dalam sana dengan serius. Sampai akhirnya, senyuman manis gadis itu mengembang, Sakura mendekat dengan beberapa potong pakaian ditangannya. "Kau harus ikut denganku."

Sasuke membatu, "Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mematut dirinya dalam cermin. Tampan, pujinya sendiri. Baiklah, Sasuke bilang teman lama mereka kembali ke Konoha dan oleh karena itu Naruto harus ikut bersamanya ke tempat biasa mereka bertiga berkumpul, ini mengagumkan, Naruto tentu kenal dengan siapa yang Sasuke maksud siang tadi. Senyum lima jarinya mengembang, "Aku tidak sabar untuk menjitak kepalanya ' _ttebayo_!"

Sebuah getaran di atas meja belajarnya—yang jarang dipakai—membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari cermin, dan menyambar ponselnya sesegera mungkin. Sasuke mengirimkan sebuah pesan, dengan cepat ia membukanya, dan raut antusiasnya berubah menjadi muram. Kedua sudut bibirnya menekuk ke bawah.

 _ **'Dobe, maaf, aku batal untuk pergi.'**_

Naruto menggeram, "Sialan, aku akan benar-benar merontokkan giginya saat nanti kami bertemu." Dia yang membuat janji, dia juga yang mengingkari. Lalu jika sudah seperti ini, untuk apa Naruto berdandan?

Mati kau Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melonggarkan dasi hitam yang seakan mencekik lehernya, ini menyebalkan, janji yang ia buat dengan teman-temannya terpaksa batal hanya karena acara mendadak Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja menolak dan lebih memilih bersama Naruto dan teman lamanya, tapi ancaman yang Sakura berikan padanya mau tak mau membuat Sasuke terpaksa menurut, karena jika tidak, pekerjaannya menjadi taruhan.

"Ikut denganku, atau aku pergi seorang diri dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat?"

Ia menghela napas, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam, lewat dua jam dari janjinya, ia berharap semoga Naruto tidak mengamuk padanya besok di sekolah karena membatalkan janji yang ia buat sendiri dengan seenak hati. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, sungguh.

Sasuke dipaksa menggunakan kemeja hitam, dasi hitam, dan celana hitam, oh tidak lupa dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap yang seolah Sakura siapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Bagus, ia sekarang siap untuk mengunjungi pemakaman umum. Keren memang, penampilannya saat ini mirip seperti aktor-aktor yang pernah beberapa kali ia lihat di layar televisi, tapi ia bersumpah dasi sialan ini sungguh membuat napasnya sesak.

Satu tarikan kencang sukses membuat dasi malang tersebut melonggar lebih besar, dilanjutkan dengan satu kancing kemeja yang sengaja Sasuke lepas, ia kepanasan, aneh sekali, padahal ruang keluarga di rumah megah ini menggunakan beberapa pendingin ruangan yang terpasang di setiap sudut. Ini sudah hampir satu jam lamanya Sakura berdandan di kamarnya, membiarkan Sasuke menunggu hingga berjamur. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan sebenarnya?

"Koumi, apa kau melihat heels yang pernah aku beli dulu?"

Suara familiar yang sejak lama Sasuke tunggu kehadirannya membuat Sasuke sontak berdiri dan berbalik. "Kau, kenapa lama—" napasnya terhenti.

Sakura menyelipkan helaian rambut merah mudanya ke belakang daun telinga, seraya menerima sepasang sepatu high heels yang salah satu maid di sana berikan. Ia tersenyum kikuk, "Ya ya, aku akan siap dalam lima menit lagi."

Onisknya melotot, Sakura, itu tetap Sakura. Lady Kyouko yang memiliki seribu topeng wajah, nona mudanya berdiri beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu tampak sangat luar biasa dengan dress di atas lutut yang ia kenakan, dress itu berwarna putih bersih, tak memiliki lengan hingga bahu polosnya terekspos dan sedikit belahan rendah pada bagian dadanya, mencetak lekuk tubuh atas Sakura dengan sempurna, sedangkan di bagian perut bawah terdapat pita kecil yang melingkar dan pada bagian kanannya terdapat hiasan bunga mawar putih, dilanjutkan dengan bagian pita ke bawah yang mengembang. Gadis itu sungguh terlihat luar biasa.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengernyit bingung, "Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?"

"Kau... uh." Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, jika boleh jujur, ia dan Sakura saat ini persis seperti pasangan serasi. Bohong jika Sasuke tidak tergoda oleh penampilan Sakura yang kelewat tak biasa seperti malam ini. Darahnya berdesir melihat bibir tipis terpoles lipstick merah tipis di depan sana yang seolah menantang untuk dilumat. "Cantik."

Jantungnya seketika berdebar hanya karena pujian satu kata yang Sasuke ucapkan, bolehkah Sakura berteriak dan berkata bahwa pemuda itu juga terlihat sangat luar biasa? Ini seolah dirinya baru bertemu dengan Sasuke, pengawalnya malam ini tampak lebih dewasa dan lebih menggoda dengan kemeja hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, pancaran energi seksual dalam diri pemuda itu meningkat drastis, rupanya pakaian yang ia pilihkan tidak salah. Jika ia baru mengenal Sasuke, maka bisa dipastikan dirinya akan berlutut dan memohon agar Sasuke bercinta dengannya malam ini.

Sakura tertawa kecil diiringi senyuman. "Terimakasih." Ia menoleh kebelakang, lebih tepatnya mengedipkan sebelah kelopak matanya pada nenek Chiyo yang tersenyum lebar pada mereka berdua. "Kami pergi."

Nenek Chiyo tertawa kecil, "Hati-hati."

Sasuke masih membatu saat Sakura menariknya keluar, ia sibuk melihat helaian rambut merah muda halus di depannya yang bergoyang setiap kali gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya.

Sial, sadarlah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan, namun di antara keduanya seolah tidak mempunyai niatan untuk keluar lebih dulu dari dalam mobil, Sasuke yang masih setia memegang stir meski mobil sudah salam keadaan mati, dan Sakura yang tetap setia memandang ke arah depan dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke lebih dulu menghela napas, menggerakkan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah sang nona muda. "Dengar, peraturannya adalah tidak ada minuman keras malam ini, mengerti?"

Sakura menoleh, ia terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Um, satu gelas?" tawarnya yang lebih merujuk pada permohonan.

"Tidak."

Ia merenggut, "Ya ya baiklah, oh ya Sasuke, di dalam sana kau harus bersikap seolah kau adalah kekasihku. Oke?" lanjutnya yang kemudian dibalas oleh pelototan oniks lawan bicaranya, sebelum Sasuke angkat bicara—yang kemungkinan besar adalah sebuah penolakan—ia terlebih dulu melanjutkan, "Lakukan saja yang kuminta, cerewet."

Sasuke mendengus keras, "Hn!" membuat Sakura mau tak mau terkekeh kecil.

"Kau juga harus tersenyum, ingat, tersenyum secukupnya, dan jangan terlalu banyak tebar pesona."

"Iya, cerewet."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sejenak, menyadari bahwa masing-masing dari mereka malam ini melebihi kata sempurna untuk remaja Sekolah Menengah Atas, cukup tidak rela memperlihatkan apa yang saat ini mereka lihat pada dunia luar, baik Sasuke yang tak ingin Sakura dilihat oleh orang lain, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tak ingin Sasuke dilihat oleh orang lain. Tidak ingin membuat sang pengundang menunggu lama, mereka keluar dari dalam mobil, tak lupa Sasuke yang membenarkan kancing kemeja teratasnya yang sempat ia lepas, tapi tidak dengan dasinya, ia tidak mau benda kain tersebut kembali mencekik lehernya.

Memasuki sebuah rumah megah dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar, di samping masing-masing pintu berdiri seorang pria berperawakan tinggi besar, mungkin penjaga yang Yamanaka Ino sewa demi keamanan pesta. "Ucapkan kata sandinya, nona."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya enggan, "Yamanaka Ino, manusia jelmaan barbie dengan senyum termanis." Kedua penjaga pintu tersebut tersenyum tipis, dan membiarkan Sakura yang saling menggenggam dengan Sasuke lewat.

Sasuke mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya pada gadis di sampingnya, lalu berbisik pelan. "Temanmu terlalu gila sehingga memberikan kata-kata menjijikan tadi sebagai sandi pintu masuk, atau mungkin, kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi." ucapnya seraya bergidik, membayangkan perempuan seperti teman Sakura berkembang biak dengan cepat dan berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Wew.

Sakura tertawa cukup keras. Membayangkan teman-temannya yang ikut Ino undang mengucapkan kata sandi seperti apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya, "Yeah, kau benar. Dia memang gila."

Suara musik yang sengaja diputar dengan volume kencang dari dalam aula seketika menyambut keduanya, keadaan aula yang cukup gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu kecil membuat kepala Sasuke terasa berputar. Ini terasa seperti dalam klub malam, dan ia bersumpah melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang bercumbu di pojok aula. Sial.

Insting sebagai lelakinya secara refleks bangkit, Sasuke menarik Sakura agar lebih merapat padanya, ia sadar berapa banyak pasang mata jahat yang tertuju pada Sakura bahkan disaat mereka baru beberapa langkah memasuki aula ini. Sasuke mendecih, jika begini jadinya ia menyesal tidak membawa jaket sebelum kemari. Sakura terlalu terbuka, dan mengundang para lelaki hidung belang untuk mendekatinya. Oh, haruskah ia melepas jasnya?

"Tenang saja." Gadis itu menggadah, tentu saja Sakura merasakan dengan jelas, bahwa pemuda yang kini melingkarkan lengannya dibahunya itu mulai bersikap siaga. "Mereka mungkin mengenalku, yah meskipun aku hanya mengenal beberapa dari mereka." ucapnya diakhiri dengusan napas, meski begitu, Sakura membalas dengan mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke yang berada dibahunya.

"Yang terpenting adalah cepat cari temanmu itu dan kita segera pergi dari sini." jawab Sasuke dengan nada bicara kelewat sinis, ia kembali membuka satu kancing teratasnya, "Di sini terasa sangat panas."

Sakura terdiam, juga tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula untuk mencari segala sesuatu yang mencolok, sesuatu yang berbau pirang merusak mata misalnya. Dan, ketemu. Ia segera menarik Sasuke menuju salah satu sudut aula, di sana terdapat meja bar yang di sekitarnya duduk beberapa orang remaja seumuran mereka, salah satunya adalah gadis berambut pirang yang mengundang Sakura kemari. "Ino!"

Si pirang menoleh, dan tersenyum menggoda. "Oh, hai baby. Menikmati pestanya hm?" ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Emeraldnya berputar, sudah ia duga gadis itu mulai mabuk. Kebiasaan Ino jika disatukan dengan pesta dan alkohol, maka bisa dipastikan gadis itu akan pulang dengan keadaan berantakan. Mustahil jika tidak. "Kau mabuk bodoh."

"Mabuk?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya, seolah bingung, lalu memegangi kepalanya sendiri saat apapun yang ia lihat mulai berputar. "Hm hm, nikmati pestanya ya, kurasa..." Ia beralih menutupi bibirnya, mungkin sesuatu mencoba keluar dari sana.

Sasuke menatap si pirang dalam diam, keadaan gadis itu sangat buruk jika dibiarkan sendirian. Ia kemudian menoleh pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang berjalan mendekat, pemuda itu memberikan senyumnya pada Sakura, kemudian tersenyum padanya. Bingung membalas dengan bagaimana, akhirnya ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hai jelek."

"Berhenti memanggilku jelek, mayat." Sakura mendengus, "Bisa kau bantu membawa Ino ke kamar kecil? Aku yakin dia akan meledak sesaat lagi." ujarnya seraya menunjuk Ino dengan dagunya, pemuda yang Sakura sebut dengan sebutan mayat itu terkekeh kecil sesaat, kemudian mengangguk.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Temanmu bahkan sudah tumbang sebelum kau datang." ucapnya, menatap gadis pirang yang dibawa oleh pemuda klimis tadi dengan jalan yang tak sempurna. Namun, sebelum mereka berjalan semakin menjauh, Ino terlihat menggeleng keras dan melepaskan diri dari pemuda klimis yang semula memeganginya. Oniks itu berputar saat si pirang bersikeras untuk tetap bergabung dalam pesta. "Dia benar-benar gila."

Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan menahan tawa, emeraldnya berpedar untuk melihat sekitarnya, suara musik di sekitar mereka masih menyala bahkan terdengar lebih keras, di beberapa sudut aula terlihat asap halus mengepul di udara, orang-orang satu persatu mulai berada di bawah kendali alkohol. Namun sepertinya, Sakura benar-benar menuruti perintah pengawalnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyentuh walau hanya satu gelas minuman keras di pesta ini. Menjadi gadis penurut dalam satu malam tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara membuat sang pemilik nama sontak menegang, Sakura tahu betul pemilik suara tersebut, ia perlahan berbalik dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang pernah menjadi nomor satu dalam hidupnya berdiri tegap, pemuda itu tetap tampan seperti terakhir kali Sakura lihat. Bibirnya tanpa sadar sedikit terbuka, Sakura menggumamkan sebuah nama, "Kana?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis, yang mana membuat Sasuke seketika merasa sesuatu sedang berusaha untuk merobek organ dalamnya. Tatapan Sakura pada pemuda di hadapannya ini bukanlah tatapan biasa, Sasuke tahu itu, karena... ia juga selalu menatap ke arah Sakura dengan cara yang sama, dan buruknya lagi, Sasuke mengenal siapa pemuda itu. "Lama tidak bertemu... dan, woah! Sasuke kau di sini?"

Dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa gadis di sebelahnya melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa sangat canggung, entahlah, atau mungkin hanya Sasuke di sini yang merasa bahwa setelah Sakura bertemu dengan teman lamanya, gadis itu menjadi sedikit pendiam. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah samping, Sakura sibuk bertompang dagu pada samping pintu mobil dengan sebelah tangannya, gadis itu melamun, terlihat dari tatapan kedua emerald itu yang menerawang jauh. Sasuke menghela napas, mereka harus bicara. "Nona."

"Hm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh, Sasuke katakan selain itu. Ia sedikit meremas stir mobilnya gemas ketika Sakura beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap penuh pada Sasuke yang juga terlihat serius—meski dalam hati ia mencicit. "Kau seperti... ya, kau tahu maksudku."

Sakura terdiam, haruskah ia membicarakan hal ini pada Sasuke? Pemuda itu pengawalnya, seseorang yang harus menjaganya, termasuk dari... "Sasuke, kau mengenalnya?"

"Hn?" Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat, Sasuke mengangguk kecil seraya menjawab dengan tatapan yang tetap lurus ke arah jalanan. "Ya. Dia teman lamaku yang kuberitahukan padamu tadi siang, kenapa?"

Gadis itu menggigit pipi kanan bagian dalamnya, rasa takut karena suatu hal kini menggerayanginya. Sasuke mengenalnya, mengenal pemuda itu, ini buruk. "Kau..." Orang itulah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan balapan liar pada Sakura, orang itulah yang pertama kali membuat Sakura berani mendatangi klub malam, dan juga, orang itulah yang pertama kali berhasil mematahkan hatinya. "...harus menjauh darinya." karena Sakura tahu, bahwa hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuat dirinya meninggalkan dunia gelap yang pernah ia datangi.

Sasuke sontak menghentikan laju mobil dan menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Kenapa harus? Dia temanku."

"Dia mantan pacarku."

Dan seketika Sasuke merasa bahwa suasana di sekitarnya menggelap. Sakura berucap serius, memperlihatkan bahwa gadis itu sedang bersungguh-sungguh. Oniksnya membulat, "Apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Makin ngawur /gaplok, oke mungkin ini fic gabakal end dengan mudah, dan akupun harus muter otak dan berimajinasi lebih liar lagi nanti nguahahaha. Oh iya, Kana itu OC yaa soal deskripsinya bakal dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya. Tentang pertanyaan, kenapa Sakura bisa jadi nakal, kenapa Sakura ga terlalu deket sama kedua orang tuanya, bakal terungkap lebih detail lagi coming soon /hazek tarik mang/**

 **Makasih buat kak Hakuya Cherry udah ngasih tau kesalahan di fic aku :")) sumpah suka lupa soal itu teh x'D sama buat al (guest) review kamu masuk kok neng kwkwk makasih udah review ya xD buat yang udah baca di chapter sebelumnya juga makasih, maaf gabisa bales satu satu kaya biasa, yha... tipisnya waktu nyantai mempengaruhi segalanya :")**

 **Aku bakalan seneng banget kalau kalian ngasih tau kekurangan dan kelebihan (kalau ada) di chapter ini lewat kolom reviews ngehe~ Jadiii... Mind to review? Makasihh^^**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm here

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa ruang tamu keluarga Haruno. Pikirannya kembali berputar dan terpusat pada perkataan Sakura saat di mobil. Mantan pacar. Kana, sungguh? Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahu Sasuke sebelumnya? Mereka memang rival, tapi mereka dekat, sama seperti ia dengan Naruto sekarang. Sebelum akhirnya Kana pindah saat memasuki sekolah Menengah Atas, dan sekarang kembali ke Konoha.

Juga yang ia tahu, Kana adalah pemuda yang baik, pintar dalam berbagai bidang, dan juga tentu saja tampan. Oleh karena itu Sasuke merasa Kana adalah orang yang tepat untuk ia jadikan seorang rival.

Tapi kenapa, Sakura terlihat sangat takut bahwa ia akan kembali berteman dengan Kana? Kenapa... gadis itu seolah menghindari Kana? Emeraldnya bergetar takut sekaligus benci saat Kana mendekati mereka berdua di pesta.

Sasuke melepas dasi serta jasnya, meletakkannya di samping kiri, dan kembali berpikir. Sekarang, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mengetahui kebenarannya. Alasan kenapa Sakura menyuruhnya menjauhi Kana, siapa di sini yang benar, dan siapa yang bersalah.

Otaknya serasa akan pecah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mask?**

 **[Chapter 7: I'm here ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunianya sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke sangatlah suram, balapan liar sudah seperti rutinitas rutinnya, minuman keras seperti santapan favoritenya, mendatangi klub malam seperti olahraga malamnya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura mendesah pelan, kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir dan membayangkan ini sebelumnya? Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah, itu semua menyenangkan, seperti yang Kana ajarkan padanya.

Kesenangan,

Rasa puas akan kemenangan,

Merasakan kebebasan.

Oh benarkah?

Sakura berdiri, ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ merah muda pucat dan _hotpants_ putih sebagai baju tidurnya. Beruntung saat memasuki dunia gelap itu, Sakura masih pintar untuk tidak membiarkan seseorang pun menembus kesuciannya, ia hanya merasa belum siap, ia tahu Ino atau bahkan Karin pernah melakukan _making love_ bersama teman lelaki mereka masing-masing. Tapi ia merasa tidak yakin jika harus melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Lagi, ia mendesah lelah, entahlah, setelah bertemu dengan Kana suasana hatinya menjadi sedikit resah. Apa yang salah? Kana adalah pemuda yang pernah ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu memilih pindah meninggalkan Konoha, dan memutuskan hubungan mereka, karena Kana berpikir bahwa memiliki hubungan jarak jauh bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, pemuda itu masih labil. Namun saat ini yang ada dihatinya hanyalah satu nama, Sasuke.

Pemuda itu luar biasa baik, tidak seperti Kana yang baik pada pertemuan pertama dan selanjutnya membawa Sakura menuju jalan yang salah. Ia bahkan menyadari itu, dan bodohnya mengiyakan. Katakanlah saat itu Sakura masih sangat labil, dan itu benar. Berbeda dengan pengawal tampannya, Sasuke sangat polos, dan niat pemuda itu untuk melindunginya adalah sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura beralih menatap ke arah luar jendela kamarnya, beberapa tetesan air langit mulai menempel di sana, gerimis mulai datang dan akan beralih menjadi hujan besar. Ia melangkah menuju keluar kamarnya, menuju kamar Sasuke. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum misterius, mencoba sesuatu dengan pengawalnya saat hujan, mungkin tidak buruk?

Ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, hanya membuka sedikit daun pintu kamar Sasuke dan masuk melalui celah yang tubuhnya memungkinkan untuk lewat. Sakura tertawa kecil dalam hati saat mendengar suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi menyala, ia yakin Sasuke berada di dalam sana. Jadi yang Sakura lakukan saat ini hanyalah duduk di atas ranjang pengawalnya. Jari jemari tangannya bermain di atas seprei biru gelap tersebut, lembut, dan juga mengeluarkan harum maskulin khas pemuda.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan menampilkan Sasuke yang hanya dibalut selembar handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membiarkan dada dengan bentuk yang sempurnanya telanjang dan, oh jangan lupakan tetesan air yang keluar melalui ujung rambutnya.

Sial, Sakura lupa bahwa Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat panas dalam momen-momen tertentu. Ia menelan ludah gugup, dan mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berbalik. Ia nyaris meloncat dari tempatnya saat melihat gadis merah muda duduk di atas ranjang, menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan... memuja? "Oh astaga! Bisakah kau memberitahuku jika sedang di sini? Dan apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

"Aku? Hanya berkunjung." jawab Sakura santai, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sasuke kini mendekat ke arahnya. "Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Jarang-jarang kau masuk ke sini jika tidak dalam keadaan darurat." Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya acuh, kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil sepotong pakaian berupa celana kain panjang berwarna hijau tua dan kaos hitam. "Ada apa? Apa ini tentang Kana?"

"Hmm.. tidak? Aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa malam ini aku tidur di sini."

Oniksnya melotot sempurna. "Tunggu, apa? Tidak, Sakura—maksudku, Nona, kau punya kamar sendiri, kembali ke kamarmu."

"Aku ingin tidur di sini." balas Sakura. Oh Sasuke bahkan nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa nona mudanya adalah tipikal orang yang keras kepala. "Ya, Sasuke? Ayolah satu malam saja. Di luar hujan."

Sasuke ingin sekali berkata ya, tetapi hatinya berkata tidak. Ia menghela napas, kemudian menundukkan tubuh bagian atasnya. "Kau yakin tidur bersamaku? Aku ini lelaki normal, jika halnya kau lupa." ucapnya setengah berbisik, jangan lupakan juga tubuhnya yang telanjang sempurna di balik handuk putih tipisnya. "Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai piama tidurmu?"

Sakura lagi-lagi menelan ludah gugup. Tatapan pengawalnya kini berubah seolah menjadi tatapan pemangsa buas yang menemukan santapannya. "Uh... aku memang lebih senang seperti ini saat tidur." Emeraldnya berputar, mencari objek menarik yang bisa ia lihat selain dari dada bidang Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke sangat mengintimidasinya, sangat, dan ini membuat detak jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _Shit!_ Bagaimana bisa pemuda polos seperti Sasuke terasa sangat panas seperti ini? Sadarlah Sakura!

"Oh." jawab Sasuke acuh, ia kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan sekilas ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sakura menghela napas lega, entah karena apa. Beralih menatap potongan pakaiannya, kemudian pada gadis yang masih setia dalam posisi duduknya. Baiklah, dimana sekarang ia harus pakai baju? "Err... Sakura."

"Hm?" Pipi pemuda itu sedikit merona malu, dan Sakura menyadarinya. Ia kembali membuka suara saat Sasuke hendak berbalik dan kembali memasuki kamar mandi. "Pakai di sini saja, Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sasuke melotot, baiklah gadis itu mulai gila. "Kau gila?! Maksudku, aku tidak bisa!" Tentu saja, berpakaian di hadapan seorang gadis adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Terlebih, Sakura. _Tho stupid!_ batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mengintip." Sakura mengacungkan kedua jari tangannya ke udara. "Sungguh."

Ia mendengus keras saat melihat Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya sungguh-sungguh. Baiklah, apa ia bisa percaya? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Sakura membuka kedua matanya? Sial! Kenapa ini membuatnya berdebar seolah melakukan lari maraton?! "Terserahlah!"

Sakura tertawa kecil, dapat ia dengar Sasuke menggerutu di depannya. Dan instingnya berkata bahwa Sasuke saat ini tengah membalikkan badan, ia membuka sedikit matanya, dan melihat Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya kemudian mulai membuka handuk pertahanannya. Tanpa sadar Sakura ikut menahan napas. Sampai akhirnya handuk Sasuke terlepas sepenuhnya dan jatuh sempurna di atas lantai. Ia terengah, Sasuke mempunyai bentuk pantat yang bagus.

 _Nice ass._

Kulit pemuda itu seputih susu, mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun, punggungnya terlihat kuat dengan beberapa otot lengan atas yang terbentuk indah. Pinggulnya ramping, dan juga tanpa bulu kaki? Wow.

Berlanjut, pemuda itu memakai celana dalamnya, dan mungkin masih tidak menyadari bahwa gadis di belakangnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Tepat saat Sasuke selesai memakai celananya dan beralih pada kaos hitamnya, Sakura kembali bersuara dan sontak membuat ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sakura masih setia menutup kedua matanya, itu bagus.

"Jangan pakai atasan, ingat, _topless_."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, darimana Sakura tahu bahwa ia akan memakai kaosnya? Ah ia merasakan hal buruk di sini. "Kau mengintip?"

"Yeah, dan yang kulihat di sini hanyalah kegelapan." jawab Sakura diiringi dengusan napas. "Apa sudah selesai? Aku akan membuka mata."

Pemuda tampan itu kembali menghadap Sakura yang kini membuka mata, dan tersenyum riang padanya, apa yang menyenangkan di sini sebenarnya? Seperti yang Sakura inginkan, ia tidak memakai atasan. Entahlah. Jika Sakura yang meminta, rasanya mustahil untuk ia bisa menolaknya. "Puas huh?" Sasuke mencibir, sedangkan Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sakura menggeser duduknya menjadi lebih ke tengah ranjang, dan menepuk bagian depannya untuk Sasuke duduk di sana. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Dugaannya benar, Sakura tidak mungkin mendatanginya jika tidak dalam keadaan darurat. Sasuke bergerak menaiki ranjang, dan duduk bersila di hadapan Sakura. "Katakan saja."

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Alisnya mengkerut bingung, apa ini? Kenapa suasananya berubah menjadi seserius ini? Ditambah dengan ekspresi yang Sakura perlihatkan sepertinya bukanlah ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. "Ya, tentu saja." jawabnya yakin. "Kenapa kau seperti baru saja mengenalku?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya tanpa sadar. Dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke saat ini, Sakura ketakutan akan suatu hal, dan ia menyadarinya, tapi cara Sakura menggigit bibir tadi itu secara tidak langsung membuatnya terengah pelan. Sial Sasuke, kesampingkan hormon sialanmu itu sekarang!

"Ini... tentang Kana." lanjut Sakura pelan. Ia menatap tepat ke dalam kedua oniks tersebut. "Kupikir, karena kau pengawalku, sudah seharusnya aku memberitahumu tentang ini. Tapi, aku tidak yakin karena mengingat bahwa kau adalah temannya."

"Aku mendengarkanmu." jawab Sasuke serius.

Ia sedikit mengambil napas kemudian membuangnya. "Jika aku bilang, bahwa Kana adalah orang yang memperkenalkanku pada balapan liar, klub malam, bahkan minuman keras. Apa kau percaya?"

Keadaan hening seketika.

Sasuke terdiam, cukup lama, dan itu membuat Sakura nyaris menggeram frustasi. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak percaya, ia mengenal Kana, meski lebih banyak hanya di lingkungan Sekolah, selebihnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana Kana. Tapi mereka berteman baik sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama, mustahil Kana adalah orang seperti yang Sakura ucapkan. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya berat untuk berpikir bahwa Sakura saat ini sedang mengada-ngada. Ekspresi gadis itu terlampau takut, juga cemas. Apakah ia bisa mempercayai ucapan Sakura yang notebenya adalah seorang Lady dengan sejuta topeng andalannya? Bisakah?

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku." Sakura mendesah pelan. "Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin bilang itu saja. Terserah kau mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui Sasuke." Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan berkata bahwa Kana sebenarnya berbahaya, tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Sasuke adalah temannya, teman Kana, ia cukup sadar bahwa yang ia katakan hanya akan menjadi omong kosong bagi Sasuke. " _Don't judge a book by its cover._ "

Sasuke membatu. Benar. Apa yang Sakura katakan adalah benar. Ada beberapa orang yang memiliki penampilan baik namun buruk di dalamnya, ada pula sebaliknya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kedua emerald indah itu terpusat tepat ke arahnya, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menelan ludah kasar.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin ku katakan. Sekarang, bisakah kita tidur?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil satu bantal dan menempatkan kepalanya di sana. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan ekspresi tegang. Tidak mau mempersulit keadaan, Sakura tidur menyamping dengan menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Hei ayo tidur." ucapnya.

Sasuke mengerjap perlahan, kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang terasa kaku. Ia melihat Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mungkin memiliki seribu arti. Ia tidur menyamping, sehingga membuatnya berhadapan dengan Sakura. Posisi ini, entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya panas, meski pun hujan di luar sana sedang mengamuk. "Sakura."

Gadis yang mulai menutup matanya itu menjawab pelan. "Hm?"

"Biarkan aku pakai baju, ya? Kau tahu, aku kedinginan."

Sakura sontak tertawa, dan membuka mata. Ia lupa bahwa di luar sedang hujan, dan pasti Sasuke merasakan udara dingin menusuk tubuh bagian atasnya dengan sangat. "Mmm tidak." Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda itu, kemudian membawa salah satu tangan Sasuke untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Sedangkan tangannya melingkar pada perut pemuda itu. "Merasa lebih baik?"

Oh sial, tidak tidak tidak. Ia berharap Sakura tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak terkendali. Sasuke mendengus sebagai peralihan rasa gugupnya, posisi seperti ini, apa ia yakin bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini? Jawabannya adalah tidak. "Hanya jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, oke?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan ketika merasakan Sasuke menariknya untuk semakin merapat, tangan pemuda itu berada di pinggangnya, memeluknya posesif. Ia tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu merasa tegang di bawah sana, terbukti sesuatu yang keras bergesekan dengan perutnya. Namun, itu justru membuatnya semakin penasaran dan ingin lebih menggoda Sasuke. Sakura sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke, sedetik kemudian, sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan dan sukses membuat Sasuke melotot sempurna.

"Sebuah ciuman selamat tidur." Sakura terkekeh kecil, dan kembali memposisikan dirinya di dalam rengkuhan hangat si bungsu Uchiha. _"Well, good night._ "

Dan terakhir yang ia dengar adalah sebuah geraman rendah Sasuke.

Oh ia berharap bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan terus seperti ini. Meski tanpa status hubungan yang jelas. Berdoa saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menggeram dalam tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik area wajahnya. Perlahan, ia membuka mata dan sukses terbelalak ketika melihat sosok gadis merah muda yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sasuke bangkit, terduduk di atas ranjang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jadi, mereka semalam sungguh-sungguh tidur bersama? Di atas ranjang yang sama? Sial, ia kira itu mimpi.

Sakura masih tertidur dengan posisi menyamping seperti tadi malam. Hanya saja ekspresi polos gadis itu sekarang membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum manis. Gadis itu terlihat sangat polos saat sedang tertidur. Sasuke kembali menempatkan diri di samping Sakura, menahan kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada siku, memperhatikan raut wajah nona mudanya yang terlihat tidak terganggu karena gerak tubuhnya.

Cantik.

Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut merah muda tersebut yang menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang telinga Sakura. Bulu mata yang panjang, pipi yang merona tanpa polesan _blush-on_ , hidung mancung mungilnya, lalu... bibir yang setengah terbuka itu. Sial, kenapa harus ke sana. Sasuke menelan ludah kasar. Bibir Sakura berwarna merah muda alami, dan sedikit tebal pada bagian bawah, membuatnya memiliki bentuk yang sangat menggoda untuk dilumat. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak percaya bahwa ia pernah merasakan bibir itu beberapa waktu ke belakang.

Sakura bergumam dalam tidurnya, membuat Sasuke membatu karena kaget, terlebih saat mendengar Sakura menyebutkan suku kata namanya.

"Sasuke.."

Benarkah? Kenapa? Apa yang Sakura mimpikan tentang dirinya? Kenapa ini membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia? Sakura memimpikannya. Hei itu terdengar sangat mustahil.

Ia bangkit dari posisinya, dan berdiri, mengamati lekukan tubuh nona mudanya dalam diam. Sakura tetap indah seperti pertama kali ia jatuh cinta padanya, tetap, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan menyambar handuk, melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini adalah hari libur, sehingga ia tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru seperti hari-hari biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu menghisap rokok yang berada di antara celah bibirnya keras-keras, kemudian menghembuskan kepulan asap tersebut ke udara. "Jadi begitu..." ucapnya nyaris seperti bisikan kecil. Kana, pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu mendecih sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghisap rokok. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah cukup lama, seingatku." jawab Yahiko acuh. "Tapi kurasa, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari sebatas pengawal dan nonanya. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung pada Sakura?"

"Entahlah." Kana mengacak surai pirangnya gemas, membuang rokoknya ke bawah dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan hingga hancur. "Aku mengenal Sasuke, dia teman baikku sejak SMP. Ternyata istilah bahwa dunia itu sempit memang terbukti adanya."

Yahiko tertawa main-main. "Yeah, mungkin."

"Tapi, kenapa harus Sakura? Aku bisa melihat tatapan Sakura padanya, itu cinta! Hei Yahiko, apa menurutmu Sakura menyukainya? Aku tidak bisa terima jika itu benar." Kana menggeram rendah, kemudian meneguk minuman dalam gelasnya hingga tandas. "Aku gila, haruskah ku singkirkan Sasuke demi mendapatkannya kembali?"

"Dia pemuda yang baik, jika dibandingkan denganmu." ucap Yahiko sungguh-sungguh, membuat Kana mendecih sebal. "Kurasa Sakura sudah saatnya berhenti main-main dalam hal ini, dia sudah cukup merasa kehilangan saat kepindahanmu, dan kepergian kakaknya. Dan Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat. "

Kana ikut terdiam, karena apa yang dikatakan Yahiko adalah benar. Ia merasa bodoh karena meninggalkan Sakura dan memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, ia sangat bodoh, membiarkan Sakura kembali merasa kehilangan setelah kematian kakaknya, Sasori. Sisi buruknya muncul saat itu, dan Kana nekat membawa Sakura ke dalamnya. Mengajarkan segala sesuatu hal yang baginya menyenangkan pada Sakura, dan menyebabkan gadis itu memiliki sisi buruk seperti saat ini.

Niat awalnya hanya untuk membantu Sakura melupakan kematian tragis yang kakaknya alami saat itu. Sasori mati karena diterbukti sengaja melompat ke tengah jalan raya, yang mana di depannya melaju sebuah truk pengangkut kayu. Pria itu mati di tempat kejadian. Membuat batin gadis itu terpukul seketika, dan Kana ingat bagaimana terpukulnya Sakura saat itu. Saat itulah, ia datang, dan mengenalkan Sakura pada segala kesenangannya.

Kana sadar, bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu adalah salah. Namun ia merasa lebih baik jika melihat Sakura tersenyum dibandingkan melihat kesedihan pada kedua emerald tersebut.

"Yahiko."

Yahiko yang semula sibuk dengan beberapa model motor dalam majalah, menoleh ke arah Kana yang sepertinya sedang menerawang jauh dalam pikirannya. "Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apa membuat sebuah permainan kecil dengan Sasuke, adalah hal yang menarik?" tanya Kana, seraya menyeringai misterius. Membuat wajah tampannya kini sedikit menakutkan bagi sebagian orang, tapi tidak bagi Yahiko.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kana menoleh, dan menatap Yahiko dengan berbagai macam arti. "Kau akan tahu itu nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tersenyum geli, dengan kedua oniksnya yang sedari tadi hanya terfokus pada si merah muda yang tengah sibuk dengan tepung, mentega, telur, serta bahan-bahan lainnya. Sakura berniat membuat sebuah kue untuk kedatangan kedua orang tuanya hari ini, dan tentu saja itu adalah usul dari Sasuke—yang setengah memaksa sebenarnya. Karena dari apa yang ia lihat, Sakura mempunyai hubungan yang cukup renggang dengan mereka, orang tuanya sendiri.

"Eh, ah Nona, itu terlalu banyak."

"Tadi kau bilang dua sendok 'kan?"

"Dua sendok makan, Nona. Bukan sendok sup..."

Keningnya berkedut kesal. Sakura sontak berbalik badan, dan menatap garang Sasuke yang balik tersenyum menggoda padanya. Dasar pengawal kurang ajar. Ia mendengus dan kembali terfokus pada bahan-bahan di hadapannya. Baiklah, jika Sasuke memintanya untuk membuat kue, maka ia akan membuat kue untuk kedua orang tuanya. Kue penghancur perut, tentu saja, pikir jahatnya dalam hati.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk meracuni kedua orang tuamu, Nona."

Sebuah bisikan maskulin yang berasal tepat di sebelahnya refleks membuat Sakura menjerit kecil dan menoleh ke arah samping. Sasuke di sebelahnya masih dengan senyuman tadi, menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku, dan memberi kode untuk maid yang semula memberi komando pada Sakura untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di dapur. Ia mendengus, "Tidak usah. Kau duduk saja seperti tadi, biar aku yang membuatnya."

"Ya, dan dapur rumahmu akan hancur dalam hitungan detik." ucap Sasuke setelah maid tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia memberi tatapan meledek pada Sakura yang hanya dibalas putaran mata bosan. "Diam dan perhatian, oke? Ini mudah jika kau melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Sakura cemerut, dan memilih untuk memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai mencampurkan bahan-bahan untuk adonan kue ke dalam wadah. Tangan-tangan besarnya bergerak lihai, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan dapur, dan mau tak mau itu membuat Sakura terpukau. Seingatnya, Sasuke dulu berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang, Uchiha adalah keluarga yang berada satu kelas di atas keluarganya. Seorang pemuda, anak orang kaya, tampan, polos, pintar memasak.

 _Great,_ Sasuke adalah satu paket sempurna.

Emeraldnya berkedip beberapa kali, Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura tersentak, kemudian menggeleng kecil sebanyak dua kali. "Um, tidak. Lanjutkan, aku memperhatikanmu." jawabnya patuh.

Ia menggidikkan bahunya acuh, kemudian kembali fokus pada adonan kue di tangannya. Namun sedetik kemudian gerakannya terhenti, ia menyerahkan wadah tersebut beserta adonan kue di dalamnya pada Sakura. "Selanjutnya adalah bagianmu."

Sakura mengangguk, dan mulai menggerakkan jari jemarinya untuk menyempurnakan adonan tersebut menjadi lebih lembut. Sasuke di sampingnya tersenyum manis, Sakura mulai bisa diatur, itu bagus. Mengkesampingkan fakta bahwa itu berarti Sasuke tidak lama lagi akan berhenti menjadi pengawal Sakura, tidak masalah, selama itu baik, maka akan Sasuke lakukan. Meski pun itu berarti mereka tidak akan bisa bersama seperti ini lagi.

Dan jangan tanyakan darimana ia mengetahui cara membuat kue. Ibunya pernah beberapa kali mengadakan acara masak kecil-kecilan di rumah mereka dulu. Sasuke, kakak, dan ayahnya yang menjadi pada peserta, kemudian ibunya yang akan menjadi juri. Ibunya bilang, ini untuk membiasakan mereka agar pandai memasak, para pria juga harus pintar memasak. Meski mereka para peserta sering kali mengeluh, seperti ayahnya yang selalu berkata bahwa ini membosankan, atau kakaknya yang berkomentar bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan wanita. Dan berakhir dengan celotehan panjang dari Nyonya Uchiha.

Momen keluarga itu, membuat Sasuke rindu akan rumah.

"Sasuke, apa ini sudah cukup? Apa mereka tidak akan hancur jika terus dipijat seperti ini?"

Lamunannya tersentak, Sasuke menggeleng kecil dan menatap Sakura yang terlihat kesal pada adonan tak berdosa tersebut. Ia terkekeh pelan, "Sudah cukup, dan sekarang kau bisa membentuknya menjadi beberapa potongan kecil sesuka hatimu. Bentuk hati misalnya?"

Sakura bergumam sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya dan membuat Sasuke semakin larut dalam lamunannya. Sakura... apakah suasananya akan seperti ini jika halnya mereka menikah, dan tinggal satu rumah? Sakura yang bangun di atas ranjang yang sama dengannya, menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya, dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman di depan pintu rumah, sebelum Sasuke berangkat kerja.

 _Shit!_ Kenapa harus ke sana lagi?!

Jangan terlalu berkhayal, Sasuke. Sialan sadarlah!

Sedangkan Sakura berkacak pinggang, dan memandang bangga pada sekumpulan bentuk-bentuk bintang kecil yang berjejer rapi di atas panggangan kue. Ia menoleh ke arah samping, dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan... entahlah, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan itu, dan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang. "Lalu, sesudah ini bagaimana?"

Lagi, Sasuke seakan tertarik paksa dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara merdu memasuki pendengarannya. Baiklah, kali ini fokus.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Chiyo berdiri mengamati keduanya dalam diam, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Firasatnya tentang kehadiran pemuda raven tersebut terbukti, nona mudanya terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang, tidak seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Sejak kematian Sasori, kakak kandungnya, Sakura berubah menjadi tertutup pada siapa pun. Gadis itu jarang menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya gairah kehidupan. Ia paham, Sasori dan Sakura sudah seperti map dan perangko. Jika kedua orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja, maka orang yang pertama kali hadir untuk Sakura adalah Sasori.

Yang kini tergantikan oleh Sasuke.

Chiyo mendesah lega, setidaknya, ia telah mengetahui asal-usul pemuda itu dengan baik. Uchiha Sasuke, berbeda dengan Kazama Kana. Pemuda yang telah memperkenalkan nona mudanya pada hal-hal buruk. Oh kenapa ia bisa tahu? Tentu saja, Chiyo menyayangi Sakura, seperti ia menyayangi cucunya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ada yang nunggu? Hehe. Buat yang ingin ngobrol santai atau sebatas cepika-cepiki ala buibu, kuy ke wattpad, aku lebih aktif buat balesin komentar/pesan yang masuk di sana soalnya hehe xD —INI BUKAN PROMOSI— cuma yang ingin doang, cerna baik-baik 'kay? Setan guest masih bandel? Bodo amat, siapalo? /hanzay**

 **[ KURANG PANJANG THOORR! ]**

 **Elah, palu si thor sejak kapan memanjang? ;(( /nak**

 **[ Udah lama nunggu, gini doang? ]**

 **Gamaksa buat ditunggu kok hehe. Tapi kalau ditunggu syukur :")**

 **P.s; aku baca semua reviewnya kok, mudamudahan bisa apdet kilat /azeg biar cepet tamat juga kwkwk /yy**

 **P.s.s; kalau ada typo kasih tau yaa hehe, atau kata penulisan yang salah xDD**

 **Review lagi dwongs x3**


End file.
